


Rescue Me

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Minor Character Death, Schmoop, Slash, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Jeff is caught up with the mafia, and in order to get him to pay what he owes, the head honcho, Christian Kane and his lover Steve Carlson, kidnap Jeff's little brother, Jared. However, as soon as Jared is kidnapped, Gerald hires ex FBI agent turned PI Jensen Ackles to get him back. Now, Jensen and Jared are both targeted as Jensen desperately tries to keep Jared alive. Of course, it doesn't help that Jared argues with him about everything and refuses to follow simple instructions. Jensen's never dealt with someone so stubborn, and he's not sure how to handle it. After all, Jensen hasn't communicated with anyone as much as he forced to communicate with Jared since his break up with Misha, so his people skills are a little rusty. But maybe Jared is just what Jensen needs to break down the wall he's built around his heart.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for FireVixen  
> Beta'd by geri an tornknees  
> Art by bt_kady (J2 manip by lightthesparks)

His face tingled with pain that felt as though someone was jabbing little needles into his cheek repeatedly in rapid succession as he allowed his head to loll backwards. A note to the wise would be to not piss off the man in charge of watching you while your captors are fucking each other's brains out. The end result is a punch to the face and possibly worse depending on the person watching you. Feeling hands grabbing at his shirt, he knew he was in for much worse than the one slap he'd gotten.

"Oh, you better hope your daddy isn't too sick of bailing out your idiot brother every time he gets himself caught up in some mess," the blonde-haired man who had been assigned 'babysit the captive' duty snarled. "Because if he is, and he refuses to lend that punk ransom money to get you out of here, I'm going to take great pleasure in breaking you before I blow your pretty little head off." Smirking, he dragged his tongue over his lips, his hands holding Jared's T-shirt loosening before one fell away completely.

Jared frowned as the man, Chad he thought, released his shirt with one hand instead of both. He was pretty sure Chad was going to hit him again, however, what really happened was so much worse than getting punched. Chad's hand was on his chest and slowly sliding down his torso. As the hand slid lower, Jared frowned deeper, whimpering softly when the hand reached for the button of his jeans. Wiggling in the chair as much as his bindings would allow, Jared ordered, "What are you--? No! Don't touch me!"

Quickly, Chad clapped his hand over Jared's mouth, using his other hand to grab the bandana that was tied around Jared's neck that had been used as a gag before Chris wanted it off so they could talk. Now though, Chris was done talking to Jared, and Chad wanted a little time with the organ in Jared's pants without having to hear Jared whining about it.

Once the gag was placed in Jared's mouth again, Chad pulled him close by this T-shirt once more, lips pressing against Jared's and the gag. "Chris said I can't kill you," he whispered, his voice low and husky. "But he never said anything about me having a little bit of fun with you. So, come on, Jared, let's have a little fun." His hand moved back to Jared's crotch, squeezing him through his jeans. "Your brother's always compliant. Are you gonna be a good little slut like Jeff was?"

His words of protest were muffled behind the gag as Jared struggled against his bindings in his attempt to get away from Chad. He wasn't Jeff, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure this didn't happen to him. The chair started moving, but it didn't make a difference when Chad caught on to what he was doing and straddled Jared's lap.

Grabbing Jared's jaw, Chad yanked his face upwards so that he could look at him. "Are you trying to get away from me, sweet thing?" he snarled, pulling Jared in for another kiss, biting at his upper lip that wasn't covered by the make-shift gag. It had been so long since he'd had a good fuck, and Jared was ripe for the picking in his opinion. After all, when he had Jeff those few times it had been some of the best sex of his life , and Jared looked like he could have a good time in the sack, too. Chad was more than willing to test that theory.

The hand on his face moved down to his hip once more, Chad's free hand grabbing at Jared's T-shirt and forcing the fabric upwards, revealing the fastenings of Jared's jeans. "Almost there, sweet thing," Chad breathed in his ear, letting Jared know that he was going to get the jeans off him and have his way with him whether he wanted it or not. He was in control here, and there was nothing Jared could do about it.

Just as Chad was about to pop the button on Jared's jeans, he was hit from behind, causing him to slump forward against Jared's body, out cold.

Jared, who had squeezed his eyes tightly closed so he wouldn't have to see what Chad was doing to him, popped his eyes open when he felt the heavy weight of Chad's upper body collapse onto him. When he saw the new face standing over him however, he wasn't sure if he wanted to chance it or wake Chad back up and let them duel it out.

It wasn't the way the man looked, per se, it was more the fact there was now a gun being pointed at his face again that was worrying him. The man himself was actually quite attractive.

Reaching for the gag in Jared's mouth, the new male pulled it free. "Are you Jared?" he asked, walking around the chair and grabbing hold of Jared's hands. Seeing the younger male nod, he sliced trough the ropes, effectively freeing Jared. "I'm Jensen. I was hired by your father to get you out of here." Taking Jared's elbow, Jensen practically tipped him out of the chair, walking at a fast pace to get out of the house.

When Jared opened his mouth to speak, Jensen slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes darting towards the stairs where he heard a door opening. "Don't say a word," he breathed, jade green orbs boring into champagne hazel. "I was hired to get you out of here and that's what I intend to do. In order to do that, you need to keep your mouth shut and follow orders. Don't ask questions and don't hesitate. If I tell you to do something, you do it. Got it?" He removed his hand when Jared nodded, eyes darting towards the stairs once more before he all but shoved Jared out the door.

Jared's hands shot out in front of him when he was shoved, luckily catching himself before he fell on his face. Once he had righted himself, Jared glared at the male who thought he was some kind of bad child who couldn't follow instructions. He wasn't an invalid and he didn't appreciate getting pushed around like some kind of toy. Of course, before he could say anything, the man, Jansen or whatever his name was, decided that Jared wasn't walking fast enough and grabbed his arm, forcing him to move faster. And damn, this guy had a grip!

Again, Jared was shoved, only this time into the car, and it was really starting to piss him off. Once his supposed rescuer was in the car, Jared turned his angry gaze to him. "You know, I don't appreciate you pushing me around and treating me like--"

"Hey Jared," Jensen started, peeling out of the lot he'd parked his car in, "I don't really care about your feelings right now. I'm not here to be your therapist, or your friend. My job is to get you back to your family in one piece."

Jared rolled his eyes as he listened to Jensen talking, knowing that the sooner he got home the better. The longer he had to stay with this man the more he wanted to take the guy's gun and shoot him in the head. It was like Jensen grew up in a cave and had no idea how to interact with actual human beings. Needless to say, Jared was quiet the rest of the ride.

Well, he was quiet until he noticed Jensen had his cell phone out and was texting while driving. "What are you doing?! You're going to wreck and kill us!" Jared exclaimed, eyes wide as he looked at the man responsible for his life at the moment.

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing!" Jensen ordered, flipping the phone closed, obviously pissed off about something. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath, eyes ticking over to Jared. Taking a hard right, Jensen explained, "There's been a change of plans. I gotta get you somewhere safe for a little while."

Jared's hand shot out to his side and wrapped around the "oh shit" bar in an attempt to stay in his seat while being subjected to Jensen's awful driving. A frown came to Jared's face when Jensen told him he needed to get him somewhere safe for a while, however, wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean. "And my house isn't safe?" he asked, confused champagne hazel orbs staring at Jensen in hopes of getting some answers. "What do you mean somewhere safe? Is there something going on at my house?!"

Turning onto a dirt road just outside a small cottage-type home, Jensen eased his car into a secluded area where it would be be hidden by bushes and trees before cutting the engine. "What did I tell you when I first got you?" he asked, shouldering the door open. "Don't ask questions. Now c'mon, I don't have all day."

Without even waiting to see if Jared was following, Jensen made his way into the house, walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Needless to say, he was not happy about this little situation. He had been hired to get the kid back and then take him home. Not babysit him while his damn brother tried to sort everything out! Jensen wasn't a fucking babysitter, and he had more important things to do than sit around and make sure some rich, spoiled brat got pampered. Contrary to popular belief, Jensen did have a life.

As a matter of fact, he had plans tonight. Sure, it wasn't anything that would seem important to anyone else, but it was important to him. He was going to the bar down the street and getting wasted because today was a day that he'd rather not think about. Or, that was what he'd been planning on doing until he was slapped with this job. So much for some alone time.

The door closed, signaling that Jared was in the house. "Get in here. And stay away from the windows." He was relieved that Jared actually listened, hoping that the kid was finally getting it through his head that it was either Jensen's way or the highway. There were no two ways about it; Jensen knew what he was talking about, and he operated the way he did because it was in the best interest for the civilian he was dealing with at the given moment.

Slowly, Jensen leaned forward in his chair, eyes searching Jared's face. God, he was just a kid. The way the mafia worked was just not something Jensen would ever believe. Going after family members or close friends when they should just attack the person they're trying to hurt? It just seemed a little cowardly to Jensen. Then again, what did he know.

"Here's the deal, kid," he started, licking his lips. "Turns out, you're going to be staying with me for a little while. Just until your brother deals with some issues he's having with those men who took you and then you're free to leave. Until then, you follow the rules." Counting with his fingers, Jensen recited, "Don't ask questions. Do what I tell you to when I tell you to. If there's trouble, you stay out of my way and let me handle it. We don't have to get along, but if there's a situation, we will be working together. And by working together, I mean I'll be shooting and you'll be hiding somewhere. Got it."

Every word that came out of Jensen's mouth made Jared less and less eager to stay here with him. He was still treating him like he was a child, or worse, some fragile wimp who couldn't defend himself. Well, he wasn't about to stand for that. And the whole don't ask questions and just do as you're told wasn't working for him either. "No, I don't 'got it.'" he argued, frowning at the older male. "I'm not going to let you boss me around like I'm some kind of...abused housewife, or something. I'm a person, and I'm entitled to a little freedom. It's my right. And if I want to ask a damn question, you better believe I'm going to ask a question!"

The corner of Jensen's lips quirked up a bit as Jared spoke. The kid had spunk, Jensen would give him that. If anything, he would be an entertaining house guest. Besides, just because Jared asked questions didn't mean Jensen had to answer them, and more often than not, he was going to use his right to plead the fifth and not answer anything Jared was asking. He didn't like answering questions, which was why his rule was in place to begin with. And if Jared had a problem with that, Jensen didn't care. After all, Jared was only going to be here a few days, if that.

"There's only one bedroom and it's mine. You can have the couch or you can sleep on the floor. Personally, I don't care where you sleep as long as it's in the house _somewhere_ ," Jensen continued, acting as though Jared had never spoken. "I'm up at five thirty every morning and if I wake you up, you're just going to have to deal with it. And if you snore, I suggest you sleep far away from my room because I will not put up with it."

Standing, giving his back a nice stretch in the process, Jensen started walking towards the kitchen. "You hungry, kid?" he asked, checking the door to make sure it was locked. It wasn't. They were going to have to work on that.

Jared followed Jensen's example and stood, following after him, a frown on his face when Jensen locked the door. "It's Jared," he muttered. "Not 'kid.' My name's Jared. I'm not a kid." He was almost twenty-one, so in his mind, he'd passed the stage of "kid" over three years ago. As a matter of fact, he hadn't even liked being called 'kid' in his teenage years, so he sure as hell didn't want to be called "kid" when he was nearly of legal drinking age. "And yes, I could eat."

Again, Jensen felt a smile forming at his lips when Jared mouthed off about being called "kid." Really, it was nothing against Jared personally. Jensen called everyone a kid. But if Jared didn't like it, then he supposed he could refrain from using the name. "All right, Jared," Jensen started, pulling the fridge open, "what kind of food do you want? I have TV dinners of all kinds."

His nose wrinkled at the idea of eating a TV dinner. It wasn't that he was some snot-nosed rich kid who had a professional cook make his meals, or anything, but a TV dinner wasn't even food. It was...well, he wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't food. "Or...we could order a pizza," Jared suggested, his tone a little more hopeful than he had intended it to be.

"No," Jensen answered, shaking his head. "I don't want anyone knowing where you are aside from you, me and your father. It's too dangerous. They could find you again."

Jared scoffed when Jensen spoke, rolling his eyes. "It's a pizza delivery guy. I doubt he's going to run back to some mob boss and squeal about my whereabouts."

"You'd be surprised how many ties the mafia has in this town," Jensen assured him, closing the fridge, another beer in hand. "So forget it. It's either TV dinner or eat snack food. I have plenty of potato chips."

"Are you serious?" Jared whined, brows knit in disbelief. "Come on Jensen, I'm hungry for some real food. They didn't feed me properly during the three days they had me, and now I'm starting to feel it." Rolling his eyes, he walked over to Jensen's fridge, opening it and pulling out a beer for himself. "I mean, if you're so worried about someone finding out where I am, just go pick it up. The pizza doesn't have to be delivery. You _can_ drive in there and pick it up yourself, you know."

Before Jared had a chance to open the beer bottle, Jensen took it from him, putting it back in the fridge as he shook his head once more. "What part of I don't want anyone to know where you are were you unclear on? Even if I went in there, someone could see you and follow us back here." Closing the fridge, he turned back to Jared, thrusting his index finger towards him. "And don't touch my beer. You're not legal yet."

Again, Jared rolled his eyes, leaning back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "Well no one said you had to take me. And they won't know you have anything to do with me. You can just go, get the pizza and then come back."

"No, Jared," Jensen argued, frowning at the other male. It wasn't that hard of a concept to understand. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. As long as you're under my watch, I got you in my line of vision at all times, you hear me?"

Jared scoffed at that, turning so that he was once again facing Jensen. "Do you want me to sleep in the same room as you too, ya control freak?!" he spat, the muscle in his jaw twitching. This was going to be a long few days if they couldn't even manage to agree on what to do as far as food went.

Making an annoyed face, Jensen shot back, "Don't be ridiculous. I can't watch you when I'm sleeping anyway. And this isn't up for debate. So either eat the damn TV dinners, or eat the potato chips!"

Not giving Jared a chance to retaliate, Jensen turned on his heel and walked back into the living room, eyes rolling once again when he heard Jared yell that he didn't have him in his line of sight when his back was turned to him. Sighing, he plopped down into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. This was going to be a long few days.


	2. Chapter Two

Jared glared at Jensen from where he lie sprawled out on the couch with a bag of potato chips in his lap. Potato chips for dinner. Who does that?! He couldn't believe the other male refused to get a friggin' pizza because he was paranoid that the pizza man was going to be working for the mafia. Of all the people his father could have hired, and he just had to go with Jensen Ackles. And then he stuck him here with him because there was an issue with Jeff?! Why did Jared always have to suffer because of his brother?!

"You do know that sooner or later, probably sooner, you're going to have to get some real food in this place, right? Because if I have to stay here, I'm going to need to eat, and potato chips are not dinner," Jared griped, shoving his hand back into the bag and pulling out a handful of the baked goodies.

Rolling his eyes, Jensen shook his head, not about to let Jared tell him how things were going to work. "I offered you a TV dinner," he reminded, shrugging. "It's not my fault you were being a picky eater."

Again, Jared glared, shaking his head much like Jensen had just done. "I was not being a picky eater," he protested, frowning deeply at the male. "That, what you have on your lap right there, it's not food! It's something that I wouldn't even feed my dog!"

"You don't have a dog," Jensen argued, taking a bite of his food just to spite Jared. This kid had no idea how real people lived apparently. Everything wasn't sunshine and daisies every day. People were targeted by other people every hour of every day and it was Jensen's job to get those victims back. And until Jared had the damn target off his back, Jensen was going to do whatever was necessary to keep the kid safe. Which basically meant they were stuck in this house until further notice. Obviously, Jared wasn't getting that through his head, though.

Jared scoffed when Jensen told him that he didn't have a dog, rolling his eyes. "Well, if I had a dog, I wouldn't feed him that crap you're shoveling into your face."

Sighing, Jensen took a pull from his beer. "Look, if you don't like it, don't eat it. I don't care what you eat. You can eat grass and dirt for the next few days for all I care. But we're not leaving this house for the next couple of days, so get used to it."

"Not leaving this house?!" Jared exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at the other male. "You're telling me that I have to stay cooped up in this house with you for the rest of the time I'm here?!"

A wide smile came to Jensen's face when Jared asked if he was going to be stuck here with him. "Suck it up, princess. For the next few days, I'm going to be your only other source of human contact." His smile only widened when Jared huffed and shook his head. This was going to actually be a lot more fun than he had originally thought.

**~~**

** Three Days Later **

The sound of his cell phone chirping in his ear brought Jensen out of sleep, causing him to groan in slight displeasure. Looking at the time, he saw that it was only 4:15, which meant he still had time to sleep. But the fact that he had an urgent message meant he needed to be up right now and he needed to take care of this.

Hopefully it wasn't another job offer because he was getting tired of dealing with angry possible clients who thought that yelling at him and screaming that he needed to help them get some shark off their ass was going to change the fact that he was on another case! It wasn't, and his answer would still be the same. As long as he was expected to keep Jared Padalecki safe, there was no way he was taking on another job.

Snatching the phone off the nightstand, Jensen opened the text, frowning at the words written on the screen.

_Call me as soon as you get this! It's important! Gerald P._

Slowly, Jensen pushed to a seated position, dialing Gerald's number as he stood and made his way into the living room. A smile came to his lips when he saw that Jared was sleeping, his large frame sprawled out on the couch, which he'd been calling a bed for the last few nights.

Gerald didn't answer the phone until Jensen was in the kitchen and starting to brew the coffee. "Gerald? I got your text message. What's so important?"

It was obvious in his voice that he had been sleeping when Gerald spoke. "It's about our meeting today," he explained. "I'm going to need you to look after Jared a few more days. Jeff is having trouble satisfying the men he's dealing with and I don't want to risk them taking Jared away from us again." Yawning loudly, Gerald asked, "That's not going to be a problem for you, is it?"

Jensen frowned when he was told Jared needed to stay with him for another few days. Sure, the kid hadn't been all that bad, but he was turning down clients left and right. And yeah, Gerald was paying him a large amount of money for this, but ten customers was better than one even with the gross payment he was receiving from the Padalecki case.

"Gerald, I'm not a babysitter," Jensen sighed. "I got your kid out of Kane's captivity _and_ I kept him for a few extra days. But I gotta get back to dealing with other clients. Don't you have somewhere else he can go?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry. And I understand that having Jared with you is bad for business, but I assure you it will be worth your while, Mr. Ackles." Clearing his throat, Gerald asked, "How about I pay you double the amount I'm paying you now and we'll call it even?" It wasn't like Gerald Padalecki, one of the richest men in the country, had to worry about money.

Sighing, Jensen bit his lip, thinking over the offer. That was _a lot_ of money he was being offered. And he'd already established that Jared was an all right guy to be around. Besides, really what were a few extra days? "All right, I'll hang on to him for a few more days. But that's it. Come Friday, he's yours again. No exceptions."

Gerald nodded although he knew Jensen couldn’t see him. "Fair enough. I will speak with you on Friday, Mr. Ackles. Good bye."

A few more days. Jensen could handle that. After all, it was kind of nice having some company for a change. And Jared was really an all right guy, so if Jensen had to have someone here with him, it would have to be Jared. Even better, Jared wasn't hard on the eyes, which was more than he could say about some of the other kids he had to deal with. And the best part about Jared, he didn't hit on him. Jensen was beyond tired of saving some young kid only to have said young kid hit on him until he had the brat back with their families.

Once the coffee was ready, Jensen poured himself a cup before walking into the living room. According to his watch, it was now 5:00 a.m. Perfect. Kicking the back of the couch, Jensen yelled, "Rise and shine, Jared!" A smile came to his lips when Jared sat up abruptly, looking around to see what the problem was.

"What are you doin'?" Jared asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. "Jensen? What time is it? Is my dad here to pick me up already?"

Shaking his head, Jensen answered, "It's 5 a.m. And there's been a change of plans. You're stayin' with me for a few more days. So, until Friday, you know the rules." Smiling, he motioned with his hand for Jared to get up. "C'mon, we got a lot of work to do today. Starting with our work out. Now, get up."

Jared frowned, mimicking Jensen when he shook his head. "5 a.m.?!" he exclaimed, shoving his head under his pillow. "No way, get away from me, you psycho!" When Jensen told him he was staying there a few more days, however, he popped back up, frown still planted on his face. "You mean my dad's not coming to get me today?"

"Generally, that's what it means when I tell you you're stayin' with me a few more days, Jared," Jensen answered, nodding. "Just 'til Friday, though. Gerald and I have a deal."

Snorting out a chuckle, Jared shook his head once again. "Yeah, that's what he tells you now. Just wait until Friday. I guarantee I'm still here for _a few more days_." Jared knew his father better than anyone. Hell, he and Jared had never really gotten along, so Jared wasn't surprised Gerald wasn't all that eager to get him back. He probably hired Jensen on purpose because he knew Jared would hate him, and he knew he planned on leaving him here a while.

"No, I guarantee you'll be gone by Friday because I'm not lettin' you stay any longer than that. I'll put you on the streets if I have to in order to get rid of you." Sure, he wouldn't do that, but Jared didn't know that. Kicking the couch again, Jensen turned, heading off to his room. "Get up. I'm getting dressed. I'll be out in fifteen minutes and you better be ready. Coffee's made, help yourself. You know where everything is."

Groaning, Jared lied back down, mumbling, "Bite me, Ackles. Fucking 5 a.m. M'goin' back to sleep, psychotic freakazoid." Jensen had never made Jared get up this early and work out before, and Jared wasn't about to let him do it now.

**~~**

** Two Weeks Later **

"Come on, Jensen!" Jared whined, wiggling under the older male's body in an attempt to get him away. "Just get off me and I'll go buy the damn cheeseburger myself!" Roughly, Jared bowed his back, trying to buck Jensen off him, but Jensen saw his attack coming and managed to move with him to avoid any damage the younger male may have caused him.

This was ridiculous; fighting with Jared in the middle of the living room floor because he wanted to go out and eat a cheeseburger. He was supposed to be gone weeks ago, but each time Gerald called and canceled, he'd offer Jensen more money to hold on to Jared longer, and Jensen would take it. Damn, he really needed to learn how to turn Gerald down.

"You're not leaving this house!" Jensen argued, pulling the hand the younger male was using to push himself off the floor with out from under him and pinning it behind Jared's back. "If you're really that hungry, have a TV dinner!"

Practically growling in frustration, Jared protested, "I don't want a TV dinner! I haven't eaten a normal meal since I've been here, and now I want a damn cheeseburger!" He'd been living off of potato chips and that garbage Jensen called dinner for two weeks now and he was done with it.

 

Using the arm that Jensen wasn't pinning, Jared grabbed at the carpet, attempting to pull himself to the door and hopefully out from under Jensen. Now he was seriously rethinking his decision to stay on the couch while Jensen trained and worked out.

"No!" Jensen yelled, grabbing Jared's free arm and pinning it behind his back as well. "Now, cut it out! You're not leaving my house, and I'm not letting you out of my sight." Pushing down on Jared's arms, Jensen finally managed to make him quit moving so much. "Do you want to get kidnapped again?!" he shouted, holding Jared's arms behind his back as he pulled to his feet, yanking Jared up with him.

Roughly, Jensen pushed Jared onto the couch, forcing him to sit. "Is that what you want?!" he repeated. "You have no idea what I'm protecting you from, do you?"

Jared couldn’t believe Jensen was being so rough with him all over a cheeseburger, grunting with the force of which he was shoved. He visibly flinched when Jensen yelled at him, only to frown when Jensen told him he didn't know what he was being protected from. "I do too know. From the mafia. Ooh, scary."

Glaring at Jared, Jensen assured him, "Yeah Jared, scary. In case you forgot, Chad was about to make you his bitch before I got you! And that's not the worst of what could have happened!" Scoffing, Jensen added, "Hell, you're not even safe here! Not completely!" He could see that Jared looked a little freaked, meaning that he had taken it too far.

Sighing, Jensen sat on the couch beside Jared, biting his lip. "Look, I'm sorry. You just need to understand that this is serious. I do this to keep you safe."

When Jensen apologized, Jared looked up at the male from under his brows. He was sorry? That was the first time he'd ever said anything like that to him. It was nice to hear. When Jensen told him that he was doing this to keep him safe, however, Jared snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, sure you are. I know why you're doing it Jensen; you don't have to lie to me." Pushing off the couch, Jared started walking towards the bathroom. "You're doing this for the money. Don't try to convince me otherwise, I know that's it. And you know what, I don't care. I don't really like you either."

Once he was in the bathroom, Jared sighed, closing the door behind him before he leaned back against the hard surface, sliding down the cool wood to sit on his ass, knees pulled up to his chest. He didn't know why Jensen had to lie to him about things. There was no shame in wanting money. Hell, Jared probably only had as many friends as he did because they knew his father was rich. If it wasn't for the fact that he was Gerald Padalecki's son, he would be just another kid on the street who no one gave a rat's ass about.

Then again, why should Jared care? He didn't need friends; didn't even want friends unless he knew for a fact they were really his friend because of him and not his dad's bank account. After all, Jared wasn't a bad guy. Sure, he was hyper and on occasion goofy, but that wasn't a bad thing, right? Jared didn't think so. And he only acted that way if he knew you well enough to let you in, which wasn't many people. Again, he didn't care about that, though.

Well, he didn't care about that too much. Sometimes, he would sit down and think about what his life would be like if he'd been born into a different family. If he had a father who cared about him, and a brother who wasn't caught up with the mafia. But that would never happen, so he didn't know why he even bothered. After all, his father always told him, 'Don't go dreamin' up stories about stuff, son. Live in reality, not some fantasy world where everything is rainbows and unicorns. Never gets you anywhere, mark my words.'

Slowly, Jared let out a soft sigh, getting to his feet once more. He then moved to turn on the shower, feeling dirty after rolling around on the floor like that. Not that Jensen's floor was dirty, but Jared wasn't used to getting down on the ground and wrestling like that. God forbid he would get his two hundred dollar jeans dirty.

As he pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his jeans, he thought that maybe Jensen wasn't all that bad for him after all. He was definitely a lot different from Jared's family and the type of people he was used to being around, and it was always nice to get out there and meet new people, right? At least that's what Jared had been taught.

So yeah, maybe Jensen wasn't all that bad after all.


	3. Chapter Three

Hearing the knock on the door, Jensen jogged out of the kitchen to answer it. Jared had been locked in the bathroom since he and Jensen had their little argument, so Jensen thought it necessary to bring in reinforcements. And who better than his friends Tom Welling and Michael Rosenbaum? Jensen surely couldn't think of anyone. As soon as he reached the door, he smiled, ushering his buddies into the house.

"Hey Tom, Mike. Thanks for coming," he greeted, a wide smile on his face, causing the skin at the corners of his eyes to crinkle."I know it was supposed to be just your night together, but I don’t know what else to do. He's so fucking....I don't even know how to describe him." Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't be gone too long. I just need you to watch him for about an hour."

Tom clapped his hand on Jensen's shoulder, smiling at his friend. "Don’t worry about it, Jensen. We have everything under control. You just go and do whatever you need to do. Promise, the place will be in the same condition you left it. And so will the kid." Nudging his boyfriend, Tom asked, "Right, Mike?"

"Yes, absolutely," Mike agreed, looking around the place for the guy Jensen was supposed to be protecting. After all, he'd heard things about the Padalecki's youngest son, and if the rumors were true, he was a very attractive young man; just what Jensen needed to get out of this rut he was in. About three years ago, Jensen broke up with his girlfriend Danneel to date Misha Collins, a respected businessman. Six months later, Misha broke Jensen's heart when he announced his engagement to his wife Vicky.

Ever since, Jensen had managed to seclude himself and never let anyone get close enough to break down that wall he built up around his heart. And Mike had made it his personal duty to break Jensen of this unhealthy habit. All the guy did was work! Mike supposed it helped to take Jensen's mind off the fact that he'd been hurt. But Jensen was an attractive man and there was no way he was going to spend the rest of his life alone. Mike wouldn't allow it.

"So, where is he?" asked Mike, brows knit in confusion. Jensen was getting paid a huge sum of money to sit here and not even pay attention to the kid? Clearly, Mike was in the wrong business.

Pulling on his boots, Jensen glanced at Mike when he asked where Jared was. "He locked himself in the bathroom thirty minutes ago and he refuses to come out," he answered, frowning at the bathroom door.

Both Mike and Tom had to stifle their laughter at that. They knew Jensen wasn't a people person by a long shot, and the fact that he'd driven Jared to locking himself in the bathroom was more than a little funny. "Don't worry about it, Jen," Tom smiled, opening the door for Jensen. "Well see what we can do about getting him out of there. Just be careful out there. And we'll see you when you get back."

"All right," Jensen answered, nodding. "Oh, you guys have your guns, right?" The last thing Jensen needed was to go out and leave Jared here unprotected.

Tom and Mike nodded in answer, waving goodbye to Jensen before closing and locking the door. "You've heard the rumors about the Padalecki boy, right?" Tom asked, turning to Mike with a wide, childish grin on his face.

Mimicking Tom's smile, Mike nodded. "That he's supposed to be sweet and gorgeous?! God, he's perfect. Now we just have to make sure Jensen doesn't screw up this opportunity. If he hasn't already, that is."

Again, Tom nodded, biting his lip. "Well, we should talk to him. Get a feel for what he's really like? I mean, rumors aren't exactly the sparkling truth. For all we know, Jared Padalecki could be some kind of troll who behaves like he grew up in a forest. Definitely _not_ the type of person we want to set Jensen up with."

"Right," Mike answered, nodding in agreement. "So, do you think we can get him out of the bathroom? I mean, he's been in there for thirty minutes, there should be no logical answer as to why he's still in there. Unless he's hiding, in which case we have a lot of work to do in order to get him with Jensen because that means the dummy already screwed it up."

Before Tom could answer, the bathroom door opened, and Jared's head popped out. "Hey, is he gone?" Jared asked, licking his lips, making sure to keep the door pressed up close against his neck so no one could see anything aside from his head. The one thing about not planning ahead for a shower is the issue of clothes. And for some reason, Jared hadn't wanted Jensen to see him in just a towel. Normally, he was fine with it, but when it came to Jensen, he was a little...self-conscious, maybe. After all, the guy worked out every morning and was probably a damn body builder, or something underneath his clothes. Not that Jared was puny, or anything, but he just didn't want to chance it.

When he saw Jared's face, Mike had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. The boy was beautiful! No wonder Jensen seemed so frazzled. Hell, if Mike wasn't with Tom, he just might be fighting to get Jared to be with him. But he was with Tom, and he was happy with him. And if Jensen played his cards right, which Mike was going to make sure he did, he could be very happy with Jared Padalecki. "Yeah, he's gone," Mike assured him, nodding. 

"Why?" Tom asked, glancing at Mike. If he didn't want to be around Jensen, then why was he still here? Surely his father could find somewhere else for him to go. He was the richest man in the county. He probably had the whole army at his disposal, or whatever, so he should have no problems keeping his kid safe.

Jared bit his lip when Tom asked why, shrugging. "I was just wondering," he answered, closing the door once again. He quickly checked to make sure his towel was secure before he opened the door and walked out, heading straight to the couch and grabbing his duffel. His father hadn't sent many clothes over, so Jared was going to have to figure out how to use Jensen's washing machine sometime soon. But for now, he had clothes, which he grabbed up and quickly headed back to the bathroom with.

Once Jared was back in the bathroom, Tom turned to Mike, trying to hide his smile. "That man is fucking hot!" he whispered. "Of course, I don't think he likes Jensen very much. He locks himself in the bathroom to get away from him, for Chrissakes."

Shaking his head, Mike explained, "No, I don't think that's what it is. He was naked. Maybe he was just embarrassed to come out here when Jensen was here. That might be a good sign. Could mean that he likes Jensen and doesn't want to embarrass himself." God, he hoped that's what it was.

Tom quirked a brow, thinking this over. It was true. Though Jared didn't have anything to be embarrassed about, it could have been the answer. After all, before he and Mike first had sex, Tom had been embarrassed as hell for his lover to see him without his clothes on. And he had nothing to be ashamed about, either. "Well, if that's the case, we can still make this work then."

Again, the bathroom door opened and Jared emerged, now fully dressed. He wasn't sure how he was feeling about these two men, Mike and Tom as he'd heard Jensen calling them, staring at him like he was a piece of meat, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. Not until it got too out of hand, he supposed. So, instead of making a big deal out of it, he simply plopped down on the couch, biting his lip as he looked around.

"Jensen say where he was going?" Jared asked, champagne hazel locking with Mike's sapphire blues and Tom's grass green. Not that Jared cared, but it was always nice to know where the man in charge of keeping you alive was.

Tom shook his head, shrugging. "He just told us to come hang out with you for a little while," he explained, taking a seat on the arm of Jensen's chair before sliding into Mike's lap, the other male's arms instantly moving to wrap around Tom's waist as Tom's arms rested atop Mike's. "So, how are things?"

A small smile came to Jared's face as he watched Mike and Tom get cozy on the chair Jensen usually sat in. They at least seemed pleasant enough. And they seemed really happy with each other. Sometimes, Jared wished he could have that, but it was nothing more than that; a wish. After all, Jared was a Padalecki and Padalecki's didn't marry for love. "Not much," Jared answered, giving a one-shouldered shrug. "Did he say when he was going to be back?"

Hearing Jared asking so many questions about Jensen had Mike biting his lip in order to hide his smile. "Said he wouldn't be gone more than an hour," he answered. "Why, do you miss him? I mean, it's understandable if you do. He's been the only human you've had contact with for two weeks."

"No," Jared snorted, shaking his head. "Why would I miss him? All he does when he's around me is spout off orders and rules. And God forbid I break one!" Glaring at the chair Jensen usually sat in, Jared pointed to the Jensen he could see sitting there watching television. "You know he actually put me in time out?"

When Jared complained that Jensen put him in a time out, Tom coughed, choking on his own breath. "He did what?!" he asked, staring dumbly at Jared. God, he hoped Jared was exaggerating. Putting a twenty year old man in time out was _not_ going to win you his heart!

Nodding, Jared repeated, "He put me in time out. I was apparently not following the rule of 'sit down and be quiet while Jensen watches the news,' and he put me in time out because of it. I'm twenty years old! Who the hell does that?!" Jensen Ross Ackles, that's who. He treated Jared like he was five, and he didn't appreciate it. Of course, he couldn't talk to Jensen about this because then he would be breaking another one of his rules; no complaining.

"Oh God," Mike groaned, shaking his head as he pressed his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed tightly closed. He knew Jensen was a little out of the loop when it came to how to treat people, but to put a grown man in time out? That was definitely the worst possible thing to do. Well, maybe not the worst possible, but it was definitely up there on the list.

He could fix this, though. Had to fix this for Jensen's future. "Listen Jared," Mike started, sliding forward in the chair once he'd gotten Tom off his lap, "Jensen's not like other people. He's...anti-social. And that's putting it mildly. Something happened to him in the past and now he doesn't like to make new friends, or invite anyone else into his life. But he's really a great guy. Trust me. We could tell you some stories about how great he is."

Stories? About Jensen? Well, that would certainly help Jared understand why he behaved the way he did. And he was going to be with the man for who knew how much longer, so it would be a good idea to get to know him. "Okay, shoot. Tell me everything you know about him."

**~~**

** One Week Earlier **

Jeff knocked on the door leading to Chris and Steve's room, a lump in his throat. This was it. Today might be the day he loses his life, and his father apparently didn't even care. All he needed was three million dollars. His father was the richest man in the country, and he couldn't spare a few million dollars to bail out his oldest son?! He'd done it every time before. And now Jeff wasn't the only one in trouble, but he'd drug Jared into it as well.

When he got the okay to enter the room, he took a deep breath and walked inside, clearing his throat. "Chris, Steve," he greeted, giving them both a curt nod. "So, I talked to my father, like you told me to. And he said that he's not going to bail me out of this one. But I think if I could have just a few more weeks to work him over, I can get him to change his mind."

Shaking his head, Chris answered, "We gave you a month and a half, Jeff. You told us you could have the money in two weeks. And then it was three. Now, it's you need a few more weeks?" Again, he shook his head, shrugging. "Steve and I would love to help you out, but we have a reputation to uphold. If we let you off the hook, or extend your deadline, we'd have to give everyone that luxury and we just can't do that."

Slowly, Steve pushed himself to a seated position, smiling at Chris. "Fortunately for you, however, Chad has taken a liking to you. And since he is my adopted brother, we're going to give you one more chance to make it right." Grabbing his cell phone, Steve handed it to Jeff. "Now, Chad was in the middle of something with your brother when that thorn Jensen Ackles came and took him away. We want him back. So, program his number into my phone, and we'll have our expert track him down."

"You want me to give my brother up?" Jeff asked, knitting his brows. That was horrifying! How could he be expected to do such a thing?!

Shrugging, Steve nodded. "It's either that, or we put you in the bottom of the ocean to keep the fish company. The choice is yours." As Jeff's fingers began to move, Steve added, "And Jeff... _don't_ try to give us the wrong number, because we _will_ know. And trust me when I tell you, we don't like being played."

Once he had Jared's number programmed into Steve's phone, Jeff felt like he was going to throw up. Getting into this mess was one thing, but to sell out his own brother? That was a completely different thing. The thought to program the wrong number into the phone did run through his head, but he didn't like the idea of napping with the fish, so it was quickly squashed.

And really, if he thought about it, this was all his father's fault. Jeff couldn't be blamed for any of this when all was said and done. Gerald Padalecki had tons of money, and he wouldn't lend Jeff any to help him get out of this mess. Sure, he'd done it more times than Jeff could count, but still; this was the most serious of all those times, and he wouldn't even lend him the money to save both his and Jared's asses. Then again, Jeff shouldn't have been surprised. It wasn't like Gerald cared about either of his boys. The only people Gerald cared about were his daughter Megan, his Goddaughter Vicky, and her precious husband, who just happened to be Vice President of the Padalecki's company, Misha Collins.

Sighing, Jeff handed Steve the phone back, licking his lips. "Are you going to hurt my brother?" he asked, feeling the weight of what he'd just done come crashing down on him, making him feel as though he couldn't breathe.

"Not much," Chris answered, smiling maliciously. "And don't worry about this whole thing, Jeff. Once we get Jared back, all of your problems, and the money you owe us disappears. You'll be a free man. Don't waste the opportunity this time, okay?" Flipping the phone open, he took a look at the number. It looked like a real number, so he was satisfied for now. "Chad!" he called, waiting for the other male to get in the room.

Once Chad was in the room, Chris handed him the cell phone. "Take this down to Jeffrey Dean and have him track this number. We need to find the kid as soon as possible, so make sure he knows it's urgent. And then have him call me right away with a location." Looking back at Jeff, he explained, "You can go now. We'll be in touch."

With another sigh, and the reassurance that he would be free once they got Jared back and he wouldn't be hurt too severely, Jeff walked out of the room, Chad in tow.

**~~**

** Present **

"Wow," Jared breathed, shaking his head. "So that's why he's such an asshole all of the time then, huh?" It made sense, he supposed. If he ever had his heart broken, he was sure he would act like a dick, too.

Tom frowned, shaking his head. "I wouldn't say he's an asshole. He's just...a little rude sometimes. Really, the only people he has contact with on at least a weekly basis are Mike and I, and we try to be there for him when he needs us. But yeah, that would explain why he doesn't have the greatest people skills in the world."

The door opened then, and Mike and Tom went on alert while Jared just turned his head to see who was at the door. Seeing that it was Jensen, the couple relaxed, getting back into their bubbly moods. "Hi Jen!" Mike called, smiling at his friend.

"Hey Mike," Jensen answered, closing the door and locking it. "Sorry it took me so long. Traffic out there now is a bitch." His eyes widened when he saw Jared sitting on the couch. "Oh, you got him out of the bathroom, huh? Finally done hiding, Jared?"

Frowning, Jared shook his head. "I wasn't hiding," he argued. "I was taking a shower. Did you want to watch? So sorry. Next time I'll remember to leave the door open, then!"

Jensen rolled his eyes when Jared started arguing with him again. "Why would I want to watch you taking a shower? And I know you're lying because I was sitting right out here and the water went off a good twenty minutes before I left." Kicking off his boots, Jensen started walking into the kitchen. "I don't care if you were hiding in there, just don't lie to me about it."

"Fine!" Jared answered, pushing off the couch to follow Jensen. "I was hiding in there. I didn't take clothes in and I didn't want you gawking at me while I grabbed something to wear." Smirking, he crossed his arms over his chest. "There, are you happy now?"

Gawking at him while he looked for clothes. Like Jensen would do that. Quickly, he tossed the McDonald's bag he was holding at Jared. "There's your cheeseburger. Don't say I never do anything for you."

When the bag came at him, Jared caught it, brows knit in confusion. "You...went out to get me a cheeseburger?" Jared asked, biting his lip. And here he was thinking Jensen was a total asshole because he just left to get away from him when really he'd gone to get him the cheeseburger he wanted.

"And fries. I figured you could drink whatever I got here. Pepsi's in the fridge if you want it. Help yourself, just don't touch my beer." Sighing, he leaned against the counter, pressing his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose. "Look, I know you think I'm an asshole, and what I do is just to piss you off, but it's not. And it's not about the money, either. I actually do care--"

Before Jensen could finish his sentence, a bullet broke through the window and shattered the coffee pot, sending the dark liquid flowing down the counter and onto the floor.


	4. Chapter Four

Everything happened so quickly Jared thought he was going to pass out from the sheer knowledge that this was real. What Jensen had been talking about was all real. The mafia was a bad trip, and now, because of something Jeff had done and his father's lack of paying off the men after Jeff, Jared was a target, and these men weren't fucking around.

Jensen grabbed Jared's arm and pulled him to the ground, intent on doing his job and keeping him safe. "Stay down. Crawl into the living room and get to Mike and Tom, they'll get you out of here. They know what to do once you get to them, so don't freak out. Just listen to what they say and you'll be fine."

Shaking his head, Jared watched as Jensen reached into the waistband of his jeans and pulled out his gun. "What are you going to do? Just stay here and get shot?!"

"I'm not going to get shot!" Jensen assured him, rolling his eyes. "In case you forgot, I've been trained for this kind of thing, now go!"

Again, Jared shook his head. "But--"

"Dammit, Jared!" Jensen hissed, glaring at him. "What the hell did I tell you?! Don't ask questions and when I tell you to do something, you do it! Now get out of here!"

Although he still wasn't too sure about leaving, Jared did as he was told, staying low so he wouldn't get hit by a stray bullet. He then reached the living room, allowing Mike and Tom to grab him and usher him out the back just as another shot rang out.

Mike opened Jensen's passenger side door once they reached the car and nearly shoved Jared inside. "Stay in there. Jensen will be out in a little while." Grabbing a gun from his waistband, he handed it to Jared. "Shoot anything that moves, kid." With that, Mike was running for his own car where Tom was waiting for him.

"Wh-Wait!" Jared yelled, shaking his head as he looked at the gun. "I don't...know how to use one of these things!" Frowning, Jared looked at the gun, biting his lip. God, he hoped like hell no one came out here. After all, it wasn't like his family played with guns. That's what they had body guards for! The only time Jared had ever seen anyone use a gun was the rare occasion that he got to watch television.

Suddenly, the driver's side door opened, causing Jared to jump and thrust his gun towards the door. "Whoa, Jared, it's me!" Jensen yelled, grabbing the gun and taking it from the younger male. When he looked at the weapon, however, he frowned. "The safety's still on. What were you planning on doing, scaring me to death?"

Slamming his door closed, Jensen shoved the keys into the ignition, gunning the engine and peeling out of the driveway. He'd taken care of most of the men who were after them, but there were still a few there, so he wanted to get the hell out of dodge.

"Who were those men?" Jared asked, wondering if the mafia men had found him or if Jensen just had enemies. After all, Jensen was a professional pain in the bad guys' ass, so it was possible they were after him, right? Of course Jared doubted it, but he could always hope he wasn't in danger. Not that he wanted Jensen to be in danger, but the other male could probably handle it better.

"They were Christian Kane's lackeys," Jensen answered, taking a hard right just in case they were being tailed. "Somehow, they found us." Shaking his head, Jensen groaned in frustration. "I don't know how they found us. I mean, that place is so secluded and I made sure no one was following us when I went there the first time. And then again when I went to get the cheeseburger." His hands came down on the steering wheel as he let out another frustrated groan. "Dammit! We're going to have to go to the extreme."

Jared frowned when Jensen told him they were going to have to go to the extreme. "You mean staying locked up in that house without going anywhere for two weeks wasn't extreme enough?!" he complained, fearful of what Jensen's definition of extreme was.

Shaking his head, Jensen answered, "Apparently not."Again, Jensen took a hard right, stopping the car just after pulling up behind a white truck, killing the engine. "Come on, Mike and Tom are inside waiting."

They made it into the warehouse quickly, Jared first with Jensen following soon after him. Mike and Tom were already inside, waiting there by the door to greet them. A small smile came to Jared's face when he saw them, thinking they were going to be staying with him and Jensen for a while, which meant he would have someone else to talk to. Someone who wouldn't bark orders at him every second.

As Jared was walking towards Mike and Tom, however, Jensen grabbed his elbow pulling him backwards and shoving him up against the wall, hands moving around Jared's waist and into his back pockets.

"Jensen!" Tom yelled, eyes wide with shock. He knew Jensen wasn't exactly fond of the kid, but he never thought he would go as far as to treat him roughly. After all, Jensen was a pretty nice guy once you got to know him. Sure, he was a bit violent, but never with a client.

Feeling his back hit the wall and then having Jensen in his face and Jensen's hands groping his ass, Jared gasped, eyes widening. "What are you doing?!" he asked, hands moving to shove Jensen away from him.

When Jensen finally pulled away, he waved Jared's cell phone in his face, smirking. "Don't flatter yourself." He turned quickly, tossing the phone across the warehouse, turning back towards Jared as it smashed against the wall and came crumbling down in pieces. "Do you have anything else they can track you with?"

As his phone shattered, Jared pressed his lips together in a tight line, glaring at the older male. Now he was _really_ cutting him off from everyone. "Jensen, that was my phone!" he complained, shoving the older male backwards. "You can't just go around breaking other people's stuff, dammit! Who the hell taught you to behave?!"

He went to shove Jensen again only to have him grab his wrists, holding him back. "Do you have anything else they can track you with?" Jensen asked again, not really caring that he'd busted the phone. It was easy access if the men had Jared's cell phone number, they could track him. Any idiot could figure that out, and while Christian Kane was a lot of things an idiot wasn't one of them. And neither was his boyfriend Steve Carlson, so Jensen was going at this from every angle.

"No," Jared answered, shaking Jensen off him. "How did they even use my cell phone to track me? I didn't give them my number."

Looking around the warehouse, Jensen shook his head, answering, "It's not that hard to get a cell phone number. Most of them can be found on the internet these days. Did any of them have your phone when they had you tied up?"

Jared shook his head. "It was in my pocket the whole time. And my dad makes sure no one has access to our numbers. That's why he pays the phone company so much. He's going to be _pissed_ when he finds out you broke mine."

"Can you just get off the topic of the phone, please?!" Jensen snapped, rolling his eyes. Tossing Mike his keys, he explained, "We can't stay here. Gimme your keys, Tom." Once he had Tom's keys, Jensen gave both his friends a curt nod, silently thanking them for everything they'd done for him in the past few hours. He then turned back to Jared, motioning with his hand to get moving. "Come on, we gotta get someplace safe."

Once they were back outside, Jensen climbed into the truck, watching as Jared did the same. He then shoved the keys into the ignition and sped out of the parking lot, smirking when Jared started whining. "Can't you drive the speed limit? I mean, the police put them there for a reason!"

Of course, Jensen didn't really care what Jared thought about his driving. They had a long way to go and he didn't want to waste any time. After all, they were already going to have to stop at a motel, which he wasn't too thrilled about. But there was no way he was driving all the way to Canada from North Dakota in one night.

The farther North they drove, the colder it got, forcing Jensen to turn the heat on full blast so Jared would stop shivering over in the passenger seat. Every now and then Jensen would glance at Jared and ask if he was okay, and every time he got the same answer; "Fine, just cold and a little tired."

Finally, Jensen was too tired to drive anymore. He pulled into the parking lot of the first motel he saw and told Jared to wait in the car while he went to get them a room.

"Leave the keys," Jared mumbled, pressing his hands close to the heater. He wasn't used to cold weather. He'd lived in Texas almost his whole life, and there was no such thing as cold weather there. North Dakota was cool, but the temperature was never this low.

Jensen was back within three minutes, cutting the engine and shoving the keys into his pocket. "C'mon, our room's right over there. And it's heated." He waited for Jared to get out of the car before he started walking to the room, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Luckily, he didn't see anything and they both got into the room safely.

Biting his lip, Jared watched as Jensen closed and locked the door, sighing. "I'm going to get a shower. Warm myself up," he explained as he headed to the bathroom. "Can you get some water on the stove so I can have tea when I get out?"

"Yeah, no problem," Jensen answered, making his way to the kitchenette. "Just don't be in there all night. I'd like to get some sleep before we get back on the road." Once he had the water on, and he heard the shower running, Jensen checked the thermostat, turning it up just a bit so Jared wouldn't complain about the temperature of the room. Not that he could blame Jared. For someone who had more money than Oprah, Gerald wasn't really an adventurer. Jensen knew if he had that kind of money, he would have gone to every state and every country he could think of before settling down and starting a life. And then he would have taken his kids traveling. Not Gerald, though.

About twenty minutes later, Jared came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing earlier. After all, it wasn't like he grabbed his duffel bag before they fled. He saw Jensen on his cell phone, so he kept quiet, heading into the kitchen and making himself a hot cup of tea. When he got back into the main part of the room, he sat down on what he figured was his bed for the night, noticing Jensen was done playing with his phone. "Who was that?"

Glancing up at Jared, Jensen shrugged. "Your dad. I was telling him to send you some more clothes," he answered, taking a long pull from his beer. "You hungry? I went out and got some food while you were in the shower. Nothing much just some sandwiches and whatever junk I could get out of the vending machine.

Food? Great. "Yeah, I'm starving," Jared answered, pushing himself off the bed and grabbing a sandwich and a bag of pretzels before plopping down on his bed once again. "So, where are you planning on hiding me now?"

A small smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared grabbed some food. He felt bad that the younger male didn't get a chance to eat his cheeseburger, so he took the liberty of getting him some real food, as Jared would call it. "I have a place up in Canada that my sister's been taking care of for me," he answered. "No one will find us there." Hopefully.

Nodding, Jared licked his lips. "All right then. Canada, huh? Cold weather all day every day?" Awesome. Taking a bite of his sandwich, Jared looked around the room. It was kind of small and dingy. But he couldn't complain. At least he wasn't dead, right? Thanks to Jensen. Again, he look a bite of his sandwich, taking a small sip of his tea to wash it down. "So, you think we'll be safe here for the night?" he asked, suddenly feeling a little worried.

"No doubt," Jensen answered, nodding. "I took the liberty of booby trapping the entrance and all the windows so no one can get in without me knowing about it. We're perfectly safe here tonight." Reaching under his pillow, he pulled out his gun. "And I have protection in case something happens. You're fine."

Again Jared nodded, smiling softly. "Okay," he mumbled, going to work on finishing his food. "When are my clothes going to get here? Before we get to Canada, or after? And when are we even going to get to Canada? Are we stopping at another motel room on the way?"

Jensen flipped his cell phone open, checking the time. "Well, your dad said that he could have the clothes here in about an hour. Some guy on his staff is going to bring them by. Don't worry, you don't have to wait up. I'll get them."

"No, it's fine. I'll wait up with you," Jared assured him. "I mean, I can't exactly go to bed right after eating anyway, right? Best to let it digest and then get some sleep." Biting his lip, Jared shrugged. "Or, you know, you can get some sleep and I'll answer the door when the guy comes. You're going to be doing all the driving tomorrow anyway. I can sleep in the car, or whatever."

Shaking his head, Jensen smirked. "You don't know how to open the door without getting hit with the booby trap. I'm staying up." He needed to talk to the guy about a few things anyway. Jared was going to need to stay with Jensen until this whole mess was over because someone on the inside who knew Jared well enough to have his cell phone number gave him away. Gerald was going to have to do a little recon of his own if he wanted to see his son again, and Jensen needed to give Gerald a new statement as to how much he owed him for this.

About forty-five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Once, then two in a row very quickly. That was the code Jensen had given Gerald for his man to knock so they knew who was at the door. Pushing off the bed, Jensen made sure the trap he set was disarmed before he opened the door, eyes widening when he saw Misha Collins staring back at him.


	5. Chapter Five

Misha's eyes widened when he saw Jensen Ackles standing in the doorway. Gerald had said he would be meeting with an old friend, but he never thought it would be Jensen. After all, when he broke up with him, Jensen had fled and told him that he never wanted to see him again. Misha supposed that meant he was leaving the country and never coming back.

"Jensen," he breathed, clearing his throat before licking his lips, trying to compose himself once more. This had really thrown him through a ringer. "It's, uh, really nice to see you again. You look like you've been taking care of yourself."

He couldn't breathe. It felt like there was two hundred pounds of concrete weighing down on his chest, compressing his lungs and he just couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. Misha Collins was standing not three feet away from him, causing memories of the heartbreak that he still wasn't completely over to come crashing down on him once more in waves, threatening to drown him.

Luckily for Jensen, Jared took that moment to come up behind him and nearly shove him out of the way before he embraced Misha. "Misha!" he exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. "Wow, it's good to see you. Come on in. How have you been?"

Smiling, Misha allowed Jared to usher him inside. After all, it was cold outside, and all he had on was a trench coat over his suit. "I've been fine, Jay, thanks. What about you? Has he been treating you all right?"

Jared nodded when Misha said he'd been fine, glad to hear it. "Yeah, Jensen's been great. He's really good at his job, thankfully; otherwise, I would have been toast back at the cottage." Seeing the bag in Misha's hand, he smiled. "Are those my clothes?"

"Yep. All nice and warm for you," Misha answered. "Vicky even took the liberty of packing you some snacks. There are gummy worms and gummy bears. And those sour gummy roll-up things that you like so much." Chuckling, he shook his head. "How you manage to stay so fit with the way you eat is way beyond me."

Clearing his throat, Jensen took the bag from Misha, tossing it onto Jared's bed. "That's great," he assured him, wanting to get the other male out of the room as soon as possible in hopes that once he was gone, the seeping wound would close itself back up once more. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Misha answered, nodding as he walked to the door. "Bye Jay, I'll see you when you come home, kid." Once he was outside, he stood facing Jensen, waiting for the rain of hurt he figured Jensen was going to throw at him. He'd been thinking about this a lot lately; what would happen if he ever saw Jensen again. Probably, Jensen was going to hit him, and Misha couldn't blame him. He'd chosen a company over their relationship and married Vicky, who he had never met before but was Gerald's goddaughter so he went with it. Not that he regret that decision entirely. He was in love with Vicky, and he'd moved on. Hopefully, Jensen did too.

Closing the door behind himself, Jensen turned his attention to Misha. There were so many things he wanted to say to the man, but he couldn't; wouldn't. He was a professional and that was how he was going to act. "Jared and I were attacked at the cottage. Chris and his boys were using Jared's cell phone number to track him. So, I'm taking Jared up to Canada, as I told Gerald, and he's staying with me until he's out of the mafia's radar."

Jensen cleared his throat, the feeling that he couldn't get enough oxygen rising to the surface once more. "Uh, tell Gerald that it had to be an inside job. Jared said that no one who doesn't already have his cell phone number can get it because Gerald pays that phone company to make sure it doesn't happen. So, if he wants this whole mess to be over, he should do some digging; see if anyone on his staff has a grudge against Jared, or something."

Quickly, Jensen slid his hands into his pockets, hoping that Misha hadn't seen them shaking. "Tell Gerald I'll text him the address Jared and I are staying at so he can send me the money he's going to owe me for this. And if he needs to reach Jared, I shattered his phone, so he'll have to call me." Once he finished with that, Jensen turned, ready to go back into the room.

"Wait!" Misha called, brows knit in confusion. "That's it? You're not going to yell at me about what happened between us? I mean, I figured you would at least scream at me for being an ass. Throw a punch even, but you're not even going to address it?"

Sighing, Jensen turned slightly towards Misha, not directly looking at him though letting him know he was still listening. "No, I'm not going to address it," he answered, shaking his head. "It was a long time ago Misha, and I'm over it. Just...get back to Gerald and Vicky. I'm sure she's missing you, or whatever." Without another word, Jensen was in the room, resetting the booby trap in case someone else tried to get in.

Jared frowned as he watched Jensen fix the trap. He looked sad. "Are you okay?" he asked, wondering if Misha had said something to make Jensen angry or sad. If he did, then Jared was going to be screwed because he had to spend the next God knows how long alone with the man.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jensen answered, nodding as he walked back to his own bed. "Are you all right? Do you need anything before I sack out?" He was tired, and he had a lot of driving to do in the morning, and his little encounter with Misha wore him out a little.

Shaking his head, Jared answered, "No, I don't need anything. Just going to get some sleep, I think." Slowly, he crawled into his bed, sighing. He pulled the blankets up around his shoulders and closed his eyes, settling down to sleep.

**~~**

The cold air seeped into his blankets and wrapped around his entire body like a ghost giving him a hug causing his teeth to chatter. Groaning slightly, Jared blinked his eyes open, looking at the windows then the door to see if they were open. Once he was sure they were all closed and locked tight, his eyes slid to the thermostat. Forty two degrees?! Great, the thermostat was broken!

Quickly, Jared climbed out of his bed, taking the three steps required to get to Jensen's bed, slowly leaning down and shoving Jensen's shoulder. "Jensen!" he hissed, shoving Jensen's shoulder again. "Come on, wake up, Jensen. We have a problem!"

Moaning softly, Jensen rolled onto his side, rubbing his eye, brows knit in confusion. "Jared? What are you doing?" he asked, pushing up onto his elbows so he could look at the younger male better.

"The heater's busted," Jared complained, biting his lip. He surely never thought he would ever be standing over Jensen's bed ready to beg the other male to let him sleep with him because it was too cold in this room.

"Well what do you want me to do about it, Jared?" Jensen asked, glancing towards the thermostat. "I'm not a technician, I can't fix it." Rolling back onto his side, he mumbled, "Go back to sleep, Jared. We have to be up early tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Jared huffed, shoving at Jensen's shoulder again. "I can't go to sleep, Jensen! I'm freezing over there!" he explained, hoping Jensen would get the picture that he wanted to stay with him without Jared actually having to say it.

Again, Jensen moaned, rolling onto his back so he could look at Jared again. "What do you want me to do about that? You can get another blanket, I'm sure there's a stock of them somewhere."

"Yeah, if I want to go outside and ask the manager," Jared griped. Clearly, Jensen wasn't getting the picture, so Jared took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "Letmesleepinyourbed."

Jensen thought he heard what Jared just asked, though he couldn't be sure. That and he just wanted to make him say it again because if he was right, it was one of the most hilarious things he had ever heard."What?"

No. Jared wasn't going to ask again. Not a chance. Jensen heard him and now he was just being a jerk. Okay, so maybe his words were slurred, and there was a chance that Jensen didn't hear him, but he didn't think that was completely true. But there was no way he was going to get any sleep if he couldn't get warm. Sighing, he rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Let me sleep in your bed."

Slowly, Jensen raised his brows, trying to hold back his laughter. "Why? My bed's not any warmer than yours, Jared. I mean, if you want to switch, we can, but I would think that since you’re bigger than me, you'd give off more body heat."

"In your bed with you!" Jared nearly yelled, getting quite aggravated by the fact that Jensen was screwing with him now. After all, Jensen wasn't an idiot, and he knew what Jared was talking about. "Look, if you don't want me to, all you have to do is say so. You don't have to fuck with me about it." Huffing, Jared turned around, ready to walk back to his own bed and deal with the cold.

Chuckling softly, Jensen tossed the blankets off himself, shaking his head as he grabbed Jared's arm. "Hey, come on, I was just messing with you. If you're really _that_ cold and you want to sleep in my bed, have at it."

When Jensen grabbed his arm, Jared was going to push him away, only to smile softly when Jensen told him that he could sleep in his bed. "It's not weird," Jared assured him, turning to walk back to Jensen's bed. "I saw it on television once. These men were lost in the woods and it was below freezing so they huddled together for warmth. It saved their lives."

"Okay," Jensen muttered, licking his lips. "I have no doubt. Just...get in bed and let me go back to sleep, all right?" Crawling under the covers once more, Jensen added, "In case you forgot, we have a lot of driving to do tomorrow. And I know you're not going to be the one doing it, but I am. And I'd rather not fall asleep behind the wheel if that's okay with you."

Jared watched as Jensen climbed into the bed, walking around to the other side and crawling under the covers as well. "Maybe I should have brought my blanket over?" he suggested, biting his lip as he debated whether or not to go over and grab his blanket. Finally, he pushed off the bed and grabbed the other blanket, throwing it over the bed before moving to get back inside.

Even after he was in the bed with Jensen, it just didn't seem to be working. "Jensen?" he whispered, turning his head slightly so he could see the other male. He had his eyes closed, it appeared, but that didn't mean Jensen was sleeping. "Are you awake?"

Sighing, Jensen cracked an eye open. "Unfortunately," he answered. For a second, the thought to just pretend to be sleeping and ignore Jared ran through his head, but then he thought Jared might need something and it could have been important, so he answered him. "What is it?"

"I don't think it's working," Jared answered, frowning slightly. "Maybe...you should wrap your arm around me, or something?" That was what the men on the television were doing. Actually cuddling together to absorb the body heat. Perhaps that's how this whole thing worked.

His eyes snapped open when Jared suggested he actually _hold_ him. Was he serious?! "Are you kidding me?" he hissed, pushing onto his elbow so he could see Jared's reaction. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to hold Jared. It was something much worse. He was getting too attached. Hell, he went out and got the damn guy a cheeseburger because he wanted to make him happy. And Jensen didn't do shit like that! The last time he fell in love, gave his heart completely to another person, that person took it and smashed it into a hundred pieces. That was something Jensen wasn't willing to risk happening again. Not ever.

Slowly, Jared turned, facing Jensen. "Well, that's what they were doing on the show I was watching," Jared explained. "They had their arms wrapped around each other and they were getting heat that way. Maybe it's the only way it'll work." He could feel his cheeks flushing with embarrassment and words couldn't begin to describe how happy he was the lights weren't on because this was embarrassing enough. He didn't need Jensen to know just how embarrassed he really was. "You don't have to."

How could Jensen turn Jared down now? He was cold and he was here practically begging for Jensen to keep him warm. And him just saying he didn't have to didn't take any of that away. "No, I'll do it," Jensen answered, licking his lips. "C'mere." His arms wrapped around Jared, holding the younger male close as he closed his eyes, trying not to let this affect him much.

Jensen didn't have many flaws, but the ones he did have were bad. According to Mike and Tom, when Jensen fell in love, he fell _hard_. And when the relationship ended, it generally shattered Jensen. His friends couldn't go through that again, and Jensen sure as hell couldn't either. Therefore, he was not going to allow Jared Padalecki to get to him like this. He couldn't.

As Jensen arms wrapped around him, Jared moved closer, placing his hands and forehead against Jensen's chest. His eyes slid closed as he scooted just a little bit closer to Jensen, enjoying the way the older male's arms felt around him. Sure, Jensen could be an asshole sometimes, but Tom and Mike had been right; Jensen was just hard on the outside. Once you got to know him, he was actually a pretty decent guy. And hell, Jensen had gone out of his way to help Jared and make him happy. The rules Jared could do without, but he knew that Jensen only administered them to keep him safe, just like the other male had tried to explain to him earlier.

Thinking about earlier just brought up a whole different batch of questions that Jared wasn't sure he wanted to know the answers to. Like what Jensen was going to say before the first shot rang out in the kitchen. Had he been trying to tell Jared that he cared about him? Or when they were in the warehouse and Jensen had been trying to get his cell phone, why did Jared's heart start racing the way it did? And why now was his heart beating so loudly, he thought it was going to beat out of his chest?

No, he definitely didn't want to think of those questions right now, and he sure as hell didn't want to try and figure out answers to t hem. Right now, he wanted to get some sleep and tackle those tough questions later. After all, he and Jensen were going to be spending a lot of time with each other for the next few...however long. There was plenty of time to bring up those kinds of questions.

"G'night Jensen," Jared mumbled, turning his head so that his cheek was pressed against Jensen's chest instead of his forehead, the steady _thump thump_ of Jensen's heartbeat lulling Jared to sleep.

"Night," Jensen muttered, biting his lip as Jared moved. Yeah, this wasn't a dangerous position he was getting himself into or anything. Not at all. Sighing, he closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep and think about all of this shit later.


	6. Chapter Six

The weak morning light shone through the curtains, lighting up Jared's face with a soft glow just as Jensen's cell phone started beeping loudly. Jumping slightly, Jensen blinked his eyes open, snatching up the phone and shutting it up. 5:00 already? Hell, Jensen felt like he just fell asleep. He felt a warm body pressed up against him and he started to panic a little, wondering what the hell was going on. However, when he saw Jared sleeping with his head resting against Jensen's shoulder, everything came rushing back.

The thermostat had broken and Jared basically begged to get into the bed with him. So Jensen had allowed it, which lead to him thinking about his feelings too much, and now because he woke up next to Jared this morning, those feelings were coming back to him. Great.

As carefully as he could, Jensen slid his arm out from under Jared, biting his lip and staying perfectly still when Jared's breath hitched, trying not to wake the younger male. After all, they didn't need to leave right away, and Jensen planned on taking a shower before they headed out.

Satisfied that Jared was still sleeping, Jensen gently pushed himself out of the bed, padding quietly to the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. The beds weren't exactly the most comfortable things in the world, so his back ached like no one's business. Sighing, he turned on the hot water, letting it heat up a bit while he stripped out of his thin T-shirt and boxers. He then added a little bit of cold water to the hot and climbed in, hands pressing against the cool tile wall as he allowed the water to beat down on his aching muscles.

He was trying so hard not to think of everything that had happened last night that he was actually giving himself a headache. With Misha coming here and then Jared sleeping pressed up against him, Jensen was just too confused for all of this shit. Maybe he'd call Mike or Tom when they got to Canada and talk to them about the way he was feeling. After all, they usually helped him with his relationship problems, and this was a _huge_ problem.

**~~**

Soft moans left Jared as he came out of his deep sleep. He could feel that he was alone in the bed, the cool air wedging itself between him and the blankets. Slowly, Jared pushed up to a seated position, the blankets pooling down around his waist as he blinked, looking around the room. "Jensen?" he asked brows knit in confusion. Where could he have gone off to? Surely he hadn't left the room while Jared was still here, so he had to be around here somewhere.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, steam leaving the room in a rush of air. Squinting, Jared looked at the door, only to have his eyes widen as he saw Jensen among the steam. He looked like something out of a porno, his bare chest littered with droplets of water, towel slung low around his hips. The steam just added to the effect, causing Jared's mouth to go dry. Jared didn’t even realize Jensen was talking to him until a balled up shirt hit him in the face.

"Huh?" Jared asked, tossing the shirt back towards Jensen who kicked it closer to one of their duffels. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. I was too distracted by your dramatic entrance."

Huffing a laugh, Jensen rolled his eyes, head shaking as he moved towards the bed. "I asked if you wanted to stop and get some breakfast on the way or if you just want to eat your junk?" he repeated, grabbing his duffel and riffling through it for some clean clothes.

A small smile came to Jared's face at the suggestion of going out to eat. "Really?" he asked, dimples denting his cheeks as his smile widened. "We can go out? And eat normal food? Like real people?"

Again, Jensen shook his head, holding back the chuckle that wanted to escape from him. "Yes Jared, we can go out and eat _normal_ food like _real_ people if you want to, that is. And nothing really extravagant. We still have to keep a low profile so like, McDonald's is acceptable as long as you sit in the back while you wait for me to order."

Smile widening, Jared nodded, letting Jensen know he would do as he was told. "So, do you want me to just tell you what I want, and then you can order?" He'd never really had to deal with someone else ordering food for him. Although his family was rich, he generally tried to stay away from all that and do as much for himself as he could. His father always yelled at him for it, but Jared didn't mind it all that much. He actually liked doing things for himself.

"Uh, yeah I guess so," Jensen answered, shrugging. Like Jared he wasn't used to any of this stuff. Mostly, he stuck to himself, even on business, never letting anyone get close; especially not as close as Jared had been last night. The only people he would have ever allowed to get that close to him were Mike and Tom, and even then he was still cautious. Last night with Jared, Jensen had been more or less open to the idea of having the younger male in his bed, wrapped up in his arms. He hadn't even thought twice about it; just let Jared in his bed and wrapped his arms around him.

Chuckling, Jensen began to walk towards the bathroom, clothes tucked under his arm. "The laptop's there if you need to look up the McDonalds' menu because once we're in that building, your ass is parked in the back, and if you don't know the menu, too bad."

Jared's eye widened in shock when Jensen suggested he needed to look at a menu. "I know what kind of food is sold at Mcdonalds, you jerk!" he assured him, frowning. Leaning over the bed, Jared grabbed up the shirt Jensen had tossed at him earlier, hurling it at the older male, only to frown more deeply when it connected with the bathroom door that Jensen had just quickly closed. "Jerk!"

**~~**

As soon as they walked into the place, Jensen grabbed Jared's arm, leading him to the back of the building. There was an open table in the corner that would be perfect so Jensen led Jared there, practically shoving him into the seat. Luckily, the place wasn't hat busy this early in the morning, so he didn't feel as hesitant to leave his charge alone for a few minutes. "Just stay put. I'll be back in a little bit."

With a sigh, Jared nodded, crossing his arms over the table and resting his chin on his overlapped hands. Since this morning's issue when Jensen came out of the bathroom, Jared felt awkward being around Jensen; his palms would sweat as he watched Jensen move, and his mouth would sometimes go dry. At least he knew he wasn't drooling when that happened, so that was a plus. But the worst was how he felt when Jensen touched him. It was like fire ignited beneath Jensen's hand and just shot through his whole body, all coiling together to rest in his groin. Twice on the way over here, he'd made Jensen stop at a gas station so he could relieve himself in the bathroom. Now he had half a mind to run to the bathroom and do it again. But that would have been in violation of Jensen's order to stay put, and that probably would have gotten him bitched at.

Thankfully, Jensen was back with the food before Jared could entertain that thought any further. He was just about to get up and to hell with Jensen's orders. "It's about time," Jared teased, grabbing his coffee off the tray as soon as Jensen put the tray down. "Did you get sugar?"

Rolling his eyes, Jensen tossed the sugar packets on the table in front of Jared. "You better not get a sugar rush from all of that," he complained, grabbing up his own coffee. "It's bad enough you've got all that candy stashed in your bag." Grabbing his steak, egg, and cheese bagel, Jensen pointed to Jared adding, "And let it be known if you annoy me, I will gag you and tie you up, and you will ride like that for the next four hours."

He knew Jensen wasn't lying, so he wasn't going to make a remark about that. The last time Jensen warned him about something and he didn't listen, Jared spent the next hour cleaning the kitchen while he was on time-out. So he learned his lesson and he was never going to doubt Jensen's warnings again. "I'm not going to get a sugar high because I use sugar in my coffee." Smiling, he grabbed his hash brown, taking a good look at it before adding, "And I usually don't dip into my candy stash until after noon." His smile widened before he took a large bite of his hash brown.

Again, Jensen rolled his eyes, holding back the bark of laughter threatening to break from him. Noon was still pushing it seeing as how they weren't going to arrive at the cabin until around five. "Yeah, well just remember I am not opposed to pulling over and tying you up alongside the road if you annoy me too much."

Jared chuckled as he tossed the hash brown wrapper onto the tray and grabbed one of his burritos. "That would actually be funny, watching you try to come up with an explanation as to why you're tying me up on the side of the road when someone sees you and stops to investigate," he smiled, thinking he had Jensen stumped on this one.

"Easy," Jensen answered, smirking. "You're an escaped convict who I am transporting back to prison, and tying you up is the only means by which I have to restrain you." Looking over Jared, Jensen shrugged. "Just ruffle your hair a little bit and shove a gag in your mouth and you look the part. Maybe one of the more innocent convicts, but still. Whoever it was would believe me."

Huffing, feigning insult, Jared rolled his eyes. "Well, it's nice to know I look like a convict." Slowly, Jared unwrapped one of his burritos, biting his lip as he looked up at Jensen. "Did you get me sauce?"

Quickly, Jensen snatched up the burrito sauce and tossed it towards Jared. "I didn't know which you'd like better so I just got two of each." Licking his lips, Jensen shrugged. "You didn't tell me which one you wanted."

As Jared grabbed up a packet of each of the sauces, he smiled, shaking his head. "I actually like them both," he assured him. "It's perfect when you put both on the burrito and eat it that way. Tastes so good." Smiling, Jared took a bite, rolling his eyes closed, a soft moan breaking from the back of his throat.

The noises Jared was making were enough to make Jensen hard right there at the table. Of course, he had to act like he was fine, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. He was definitely going to make it a point to call Mike and Tom and have a talk with them. After all, he still had every intention of nipping this in the bud before it got out of hand. "Just eat your food, you nut. We've got a long drive ahead of us," Jensen chuckled, shaking his head.

**~~**

At around ten after five, they finally arrived at the cabin, Jensen leading the way since he had the keys. He quickly opened the door and flipped on the light switch, hoping that Mackenzie had kept up her end of the bargain and kept the place in order for these past few years. Luckily, she did, so that was something he didn't have to worry about at the moment. Now all he had to do was see if she kept the fridge stocked so he could make them some food. Jared had been complaining since three that he was starving.

"How many of these places do you own?" Jared asked, pushing the door closed with his hip once he was inside. Seriously, his father was rich, and Jared didn't think he had this many places to live. Then again, he also figured with Jensen's job, he had to travel a lot, so he had all of these places for that reason.

Frowning, Jensen shrugged. "Three or four. Why?" he asked, licking his lips as he placed his bags on the ground. "I mean, I do travel. Even when I'm not harboring someone being chased by the mafia. And my family is scattered about, so I need someplace to stay when I'm visiting them. Having my own place is just easier than getting a room for the nights that I'm here. And they're nice enough to take care of them for me when I'm not around, so it works out."

Jared nodded, figuring the explanation worked out. "So, I guess I'm on the couch again," he grumbled, glaring at the black leather sofa. It didn't look as comfortable as the couch at the other cabin, and not nearly as warm. If he was expected to lie there, Jensen was going to have to give him some extra blankets.

A small chuckle worked its way out of Jensen when Jared glared at his couch like it was Lucifer himself. "Actually, this cabin has a guest bedroom, so you can sleep in there. It's not really big, but there's a bed and a closet so you have somewhere to throw your bag." Shrugging, he added, "It's a bed, at least. Probably way more comfortable to sleep on than that couch over there."

"Guest room?" Jared smiled. "Really? That's great!" Hoisting his bag higher up onto his shoulder, he joked, "I was going to make you give me a back massage if you told me I had to sleep on that couch." He chuckled then, trying to hide the fact that he didn't think having Jensen massaging him was such a bad idea.

Hearing Jared suggest that he massage him, Jensen felt his body starting to respond. Shit, Jared was just joking around, and Jensen was letting it get to him. "Yeah, like that would happen. I don't think we know each other well enough to get that close, Jared."

Jared's eyes widened when Jensen told him he didn't think they knew each other well enough for that. "Are you serious?!" he asked, shaking his head. "I've been living with you for over two weeks _and_ I slept wrapped in your arms last night. I think that means we're pretty close."

It was true. And Jensen was kind of freaking out about it, he knew. "Yeah, you're right. But I'm still not giving you a massage. And the only reason you were in my bed was because it was freezing and you were crying about it." Shrugging, he added, "What can I say? I’m a sucker for a big guy who has enough balls to stand at the edge of another man's bed and plead to sleep with him because the heater busted." Smiling, Jensen slapped Jared's elbow gently. "Come on, I'll show you where the room is and you can get settled while I made dinner."

"You cook?!" Jared asked, widening. Jensen didn't look like someone who could cook. The again, maybe he just thought that because Jensen ate a TV dinner every night. That was probably it. "What are you making?"

Shrugging, Jensen started leading Jared to the room he was going to be staying. "Whatever Mackenzie stocked the fridge with. Usually, she has pizza here, so we can have pizza. Or...I don't know. Something. I'm sure I'll find something out there."

**~~**

Half an hour after Jared was lead to his room, Jensen was calling for him to get out into the kitchen because dinner was ready. "Hope you're hungry," Jensen smiled, putting a plate stacked full of potato chips that buried the two large slices of pizza on the plate. "And I hope you like pizza."

A smile came to Jared’s face as he nodded, dimples denting his cheeks. "Yeah, I love pizza. Who doesn't?!" Grabbing up a potato chip, Jared asked, "So, what are we going to do after dinner? Watch a movie? I think there's a chick flick playing we can make fun of."

"Okay," Jensen answered, chuckling. "Making fun of chick flicks never gets old." He sat opposite Jared at the table and dug into his own food, wondering if he was going to make breakfast tomorrow. Mackenzie did load the fridge with a whole bunch of breakfast foods and there was pancake mix in the cupboard, so he figured he might as well.

Dinner went by pretty quickly, both men hungry after their long trip. After their dishes were loaded into the dishwasher, Jensen plopped down on the couch, biting his lip when Jared sat beside him. He thought Jared would have sat in the other chair, but apparently not. Deciding not to think about it, Jensen turned on the television, changing the channel to _Lifetime_ where they watched one of the biggest chick flicks he had ever seen. It was so bad Jensen didn't even remember the title.

Turning towards Jared, he was about to comment on the movie, only to have his brain short circuit and his eyes widen as his lips were crush against Jared's, the younger male's arm moving to cup Jensen's cheek before his tongue pushed gently at Jensen's closed lips, begging for entrance.

Oh shit.


	7. Chapter Seven

Jared wasn't sure why, but he thought that after the movie was over, it was the best time to kiss Jensen. Sure, the movie was sappy and really did nothing for him, but watching Jensen watch the movie had been a completely different story. The way he would laugh at certain parts and the skin at the corners of his eyes would crinkle. It was just so hot, so Jared had leaned in and pressed his lips to Jensen's.

In all honesty, Jared thought Jensen wanted him to. After last night and then being so nice to him this morning and basically all day, what was Jared supposed to think?! But Jensen wasn't kissing back, and now Jared felt like a real asshole for just locking lips with the man when he didn't even want him.

Quickly, Jared pulled back, hand covering his mouth as he shook his head. It felt really good to kiss Jensen, probably would have been better had he kissed back, but now he just felt like a fool. "I'm sorry," he blurted, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to--"

"It's okay, Jared," Jensen assured him, mimicking Jared's actions as he shook his own head. Like Jared, he felt like an ass right about now too because he wanted Jared, but he couldn't get past his fear of being rejected y the younger male. Or worse, starting a relationship only to have it end horribly and get his heart broken again. Damn Misha!

"I-I have to go...to my room. Now," Jensen stammered, pushing himself off the couch and practically bolting to his bedroom. Once in there, he slammed the door closed, moving to his bed as he whipped his cell phone out. He quickly dialed Mike and Tom's home number, waiting for one of them to answer the phone.

Tom was the one who answered, his wide smile clear in his voice. "Hey Jenny-bean, how are things going?" he asked, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the nickname he knew Jensen hated.

Rolling his eyes, Jensen groused, "Would you quit callin' me that already? And things are awful. Just terrible!" He was on the verge of hyperventilating, he was sure, and Tom wanted to make jokes?! When Jensen got back home, he was going to slap that man so hard his head would spin.

From the tone of Jensen's voice, Tom could tell there was something wrong. And not just 'Jensen had a bad day and need a friend' wrong, but something serous. "Hey, calm down Jen. Mike's here, I'm gonna put you on speaker." After pressing the speaker button and laying the phone back in its holder, Tom urged, "Okay, tell us what's wrong, big guy."

There was no way in hell Jensen was going to openly admit that he was afraid to date again. That would make him sound like a wimp. So, he just laid it out there in the bluntest way possible. "Jared kissed me." Hearing Mike and Tom both gasp and chuckle on the other line, Jensen rolled his eyes. "Can you two have your little giggle fest later, please? This is serious."

Clearing his throat, Tom apologized. "Come on Jen, it's not the end of the world. You're freaking out over nothing." Well, maybe it was something, but it was something good. Great, even. "Now, tell me what happened, step by step. And don't leave any of the details out, Jen."

"Okay, uh, Jared and I were eating dinner and we decided to watch a movie afterward. _The Notebook_ was playing on _Lifetime_ , so we figured that was as good as any chick flick to watch and make fun of." He stopped talking when he heard Tom yell that _The Notebook_ wasn't a movie to make fun of, rolling his eyes yet again. "Sorry. Anyway, so the movie ended and I turned to Jared , ready to ask him what he wanted to do next, and he just planted one on me!"

Mike and Tom were trying to hold back their laughter, but they weren’t doing a very good job of it. "Look, just calm down and take a deep breath," Mike instructed, licking his lips. "Now, tell us how it made you feel. Did you like it Jenny?" He bit his lip then, glancing at Tm and crossing his fingers. If Jensen liked it, then progress was obviously being made.

A sigh worked its way out of Jensen before he shook his head. "I don't know! What are you, my shrink?!" He knew how it made him feel; hot, horny, wanted, scared. But he wasn't telling his friends that. Normally, he wouldn't have minded telling them everything, but this was just a little too personal for him. "Just tell me what to do about it! Please?!"

Frowning, Mike mumbled, "You're angry. He's angry. You talk to him." There was then the sound of someone moving around, letting Jensen know Mike had either left or just moved to sit differently.

"I'm not mad," Jensen argued, pressing this index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes tightly closed. "I'm just confused as hell. I don't--I mean...I haven't--" Blowing out a hot breath, Jensen said, "I didn't even know Jared wanted me. I actually thought he hated my guts."

It was surprising to hear Mike's voice on the phone, asking, "Just tell us what happened after that, Jen. What'd you do after the kiss broke?

Again, Jensen rolled his eyes at himself, thinking that he _had_ to be the dumbest ass in the world. "I told him that I needed to go to my room and all but sprinted away from him." Sighing, he dropped his head into his free hand. "I'm such an idiot."

Tom bit his lip when he heard Jensen tell him that he was an idiot, smiling softly at his boyfriend. "Jen, I'm going to ask you a question, and I don't want you to get mad. Just give me an honest answer. Do you like Jared? Could you see yourself in a relationship with him in the near future?"

Although he didn't know it, Jensen mimicked Tom's actions as he thought about what it would be like to have Jared as a more permanent part of his life. It sounded great in theory, but there was no way for him to know if the younger male wanted to be with him in that way, and even if he did, there was no way to tell how serious Jared wanted the relationship to be. Jensen wasn't the kind of man to just have a sexual relationship with someone. In order for him to be with another person, there had to be something there other than great sex. He thought he felt that something with Jared, but he couldn't be sure.

Sighing, he pressed his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose again, feeling a headache coming on. "Yes, I guess I can see myself in a relationship with him. But how am I supposed to know how he feels. I won't give myself over completely until I know he's not going to hurt me, which means it might not ever happen. I can't...go through that again. I won't."

"That's understandable, Jenny," Mike answered, nodding although Jensen couldn't see him. "And you're right; you shouldn't give yourself to Jared unless you know for sure what his true intentions with you are. But Jen, you'll never know if you don't try. I think you should just go for it."

The fact that Jensen had been hurt and now he was reluctant to be with someone again was no secret. But Mike would be damned if he let Jensen just throw away this opportunity because of that douchebag Misha fucking Collins who thought Jensen was just a toy to be played with, apparently.

Just go for it? Yeah right. That was a lot easier said than done. "Mike...I don't know if that's such a good idea," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He was tense and it was just getting worse by the minute. "I mean, maybe it was just a fluke and if I ignore it, it'll go away."

Rolling his eyes, Mike shook his head, looking at Tom, silently asking if Jensen was serious. "You can't just ignore--" Hearing a beep on the other line, Mike frowned at the caller ID. _Jensen Home_. "Hang on Jenny, we got another call."

**~~**

After Jensen walked, or bolted as is more accurate, from the room, Jared made his way to his own room, sighing as he let the door close behind him. He couldn’t believe he'd kissed Jensen! What the hell had he been thinking?! For all he knew, Jensen wasn't even into men! And he, being the dumbass he is, just planted one on a possible straight man!

Quickly, he shoved his hand into his bag, pulling out the slip of paper Tom had given him before he and Jensen left the warehouse. There was a white phone beside his bed, so he grabbed it and dialed the number. After the second ring, the phone was answered. "Mike?" Jared asked, biting his lip. "I did something really stupid!"

"Whoa Jared, calm down," Mike instructed, holding back the chuckle that wanted to break from him. He was sure Jensen had just told them this story, but he would listen again. After all, he might be able to get some answers about how Jared felt regarding Jensen. "Just tell us what happened. You're on speaker, so Tom's here too."

Jared licked his lips, nodding. He felt like kind of an idiot calling up Jensen's friends to talk to them about his problems, but his friends' numbers had been in his phone, which Jensen destroyed. So Mike and Tom were all he had right now. "Hi Tom," he greeted, swallowing as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "I, uh, I kissed Jensen." Shaking his head, he babbled, "I don't know what I was thinking. It was just--It seemed like the right thing to do. Jensen was so nice to me today, and after last night, I just thought--God, I'm such a fucking idiot!"

Last night? Hm, now he had them curious. "Jared!" Tom yelled, getting the younger male to stop talking. It was strange to him and his lover that both Jensen and Jared were both calling themselves idiots. Really, it would have been so much easier for both of the men to just hang up and go talk to each other. But Mike and Tom knew that wouldn't happen. "What happened last night?"

Licking his lips once more, Jared frowned, wondering how he was going to explain last night without making himself sound like a complete idiot. "Uh, at the motel, the heater broke, so I slept in Jensen's bed with him. It didn’t mean anything, I don't think. We were just trying to keep warm." But it had been so amazing. And the first time these damn feelings made themselves known.

"You slept with him?!" Tom asked, sounding more shocked than he had meant to. He couldn't help it; Jensen allowing someone so close to him was definitely a step in the right direction. This could be a good sign. Smiling at Mike, he said, "I can't believe he let you sleep with him."

Jared cleared his throat when Tom asked if he slept with Jensen, wincing back against the bed. Had he said something wrong? "Yeah. And now I can't even be around him without feeling...different. I mean, I had to go to a bathroom at some no-name gas station _twice_ on the way here to jerk off just so I could be in the same car with him!"

Once the words left his lips, Jared flushed a deep shade of crimson. Telling Jensen's best friends something as personal as that when it was Jensen making him feel that way probably wasn't such a great idea. "Oh God, please don't tell Jensen that! This is bad enough without him knowing what he can do to me. I mean, I don't even know if he's into guys and I just smashed my lips against his. So stupid!"

As soon as Jared told them about his bathroom incidents, Mike regret the drink he's taken. Choking on the water in his mouth, he excused himself between coughs, walking to their room where he couldn't hear the conversation anymore. He trusted Tom could handle both Jared and Jensen in no time at all and then they could celebrate their victory. Yeah, that sounded good.

"All right Jared, you just need to listen to me. I'm not going to tell Jensen what you said," Tom assured him, taking a deep breath. "But I think you should." It wasn't that crazy. Especially since Tom knew how Jensen felt. "Just take a chance and go for it. And Jensen's into guys, so don't worry about it. I mean, you're attractive. No way Jensen would turn you down if he knows what's good for him." Licking his lips, he explained, "I gotta go check on Mike, make sure he didn't choke to death. Just go for it Jay. Bye!"

Clicking back over to his conversation with Jensen, Tom chuckle. "Sorry, that was my mom. She says 'hi' by the way," he fibbed. "Now listen to me Jensen, I want you to just go for it. I mean, you're a reasonably attractive guy, and Jared's fucking hot, so just do it! If he kissed you, he obviously wants _something_ from you. Go figure it out." Smiling to himself, Tom explained, "Now, Mike and I haven't had sex in over twelve hours. Goodbye Jensen." With that, he hung up, going into his room to check on his boyfriend.

He didn't want to hang up yet, but he knew he didn't have a choice. After all, Jensen refused to be the reason his friend had blue balls. Tom and Mike had both told him to go for it, but he didn't think he was going to. His plan to just ignore it and hope it went away sounded pretty damn good to him. And pretty safe, so that was a major plus.

Sighing, he lied back on his mattress, staring at his ceiling. Everything was so confusing right now, Jensen thought his head was going to explode. Mike and Tom's words kept running through his head, but he didn't know why. He'd already made the decision that there was no way in hell he was going for it. Tomorrow, everything was going to be better he decided, nodding to himself. It had to be.

**~~**

Another sigh worked itself out of him as he lied back against the bed, arms moving to rest behind his head. Just go for it. Yeah, he could do that, right? After all, he'd kind of already started something with the kiss anyway. He might as well finish it.

But he was scared. So Jensen was into guys. So what?! That didn't mean he was into _this_ guy! And why would he be? Jensen was...sexy and brave. Daring and unique. Hell, he was damn near perfect. Jared, on the other hand, wasn't. He was somewhat antisocial and he was moody. Not to mention he wasn't boyfriend material seeing as how his father hated him because he was gay. Hell, who was he kidding? There was no way Jensen would ever go for him; he was out of Jensen's league.

The ceiling wasn't all that exciting, but he was staring at it nonetheless. He hated his father even more than usual right now for getting him into this mess. He'd been perfectly content at the mansion ignoring everyone except his friends, and not even thinking about dating or much of anything except being a good boy when his father had to take him to meetings and the like. After all, he was supposed to take over the company when Gerald retired, not that he wanted to.

Maybe that was why he was falling so hard for Jensen. He was an escape; a way out of his future. If he was with Jensen, they could disappear and Jared wouldn't have to worry about anything from his past that he didn't want to worry about. But that wasn't right of him to do, and he wouldn't use someone like that.

Then again, if that was the case, Jared was sure he would have felt this within the first few weeks. So maybe this was really something between them that he was feeling. He wasn't sure, and thinking about it right now was kind of giving him a headache. Oh well, there was no harm in trying to at least go for it, right? Jared didn't think so. Tomorrow, he was going to take Mike and Tom's advice and just lay it all out there. Hopefully, it went as well as he was expecting it to.

If not, he was going to have to get out of here as soon as possible. He couldn't stay here if Jensen rejected him, it would be too weird. Sighing once more, he rolled over onto his side, hugging the spare pillow against his body as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

Jared frowned as he stared at the television, not entirely sure what was on, but knowing that as long as he was looking at the television, he wouldn't have to think about the fact that Jensen was ignoring him. And to him, television over thinking about that sounded like a pretty damn good idea. 

It had been two days since the kiss, and Jensen had been ignoring Jared ever since. So much for him going for it. Jared had every intention of doing just that, but every time Jared would get close to him, Jensen would make up some excuse to leave. Or he'd have his nose in that damn phone of his. More than once, Jared had half a mind to toss it across the room like Jensen had done his, but he refrained. After all, that phone was the only connection Jensen had to his father, and maybe Jared getting out of here was for the best.

Now, Jensen was in the kitchen doing God knows what when he should have been in the living room at least trying to pretend like he wasn't pissed off at Jared. Hell, his manners were awful. And no wonder seeing as how he was such an antisocial man. Really, it couldn't be good for his health. Then again, Jared supposed he couldn't complain. At least Jensen wasn't locked up in his room like he usually was. That was at least a step in the right direction.

Moments later, Jensen walked into the living room, taking a seat on the reclining chair he usually sat in, a plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and broccoli on his lap. "Dinner's ready, if you want to eat," Jensen mumbled, digging into his own food. He then watched as Jared pushed himself off the couch and practically stomped into the kitchen. He seemed upset. But he'd been like that for days now, and Jensen couldn't for the life of him figure out about what. 

Of course, he'd been keeping his distance from Jared since the kiss, knowing that it was going to take a couple of days to forget it ever happened. Sometimes, he felt Jared's eyes on him, but he wasn't sure if he was just imagining it or not. Maybe Mike and Tom had been right and he should just go for it. However, every time a thought like that poked through his thoughts, Jensen would beat it back down, not ready to handle the possible rejection.

He knew that if his friends knew how he was acting, they would probably come up to Canada and kick his ass, but he couldn't help it. Misha had been the last straw and until he knew for a fact that Jared wasn't going to hurt him, he was staying the hell away. Sure, he had to be in the same house and look after the kid, but that didn't mean he had to get close. Getting close was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

A few minutes later, Jared came back, plopping down on the couch where he had been sitting earlier. The food was at least good, so he could lose himself in that for a while. Since they got here, Jensen had been making dinner, and it was always so good. Jared couldn't cook to save his own life, so he was glad Jensen knew how. Otherwise he might have been subjected to TV dinners for the rest of the time he and Jensen were together. He didn't think he could handle that.

After dinner, Jensen excused himself to his room, just like he always did. Anything to get away from Jared, apparently. Well, Jared wasn't going to let him get away with that tonight. Gathering up what little courage he had, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to handle rejection, Jared walked to Jensen's bedroom door, rapping his knuckles against it. Here went nothing.

"Yeah?" Jensen called, looking at the door with a frown on his face. What the hell could Jared want? He was just out there with him. Surely, he didn't need anything this quickly. He heard Jared mumble something about wanting to come in and sighed. Awesome. "Okay, come on in. Just make it quick. I'm tired Jared." Of course, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately because he was up all night thinking about that damn kiss and how he wanted to kiss Jared again. The only time he ever slept was when he basically passed out from exhaustion. 

Slowly, Jared pushed the door open, stepping inside before pushing the door closed once more. "I just wanted to know if you've heard from my dad lately. Like...any news about how much longer it's going to take before I can come home. I mean, I've been with you for a while now, and since the incident back at the other cabin, there hasn't been any trouble. Maybe they just...forgot about wanting me."

Jared wanted to leave? Of course he did. What the hell had Jensen been thinking? That kiss didn't mean anything. It was just Jared being bored and then getting caught up in the moment. A fluke, just like Jensen had told Mike and Tom. Sighing, Jensen shook his head. "No, I haven't heard anything. The last time I heard from your father was yesterday when he told me that he'd be sending me my payment later this week." Shrugging, he added, "And I'm sure they didn't forget about you. They probably just can't find you. Once you go back, they'll be all over you, which is why you're stuck here with me. Sorry to disappoint you."

Frowning, Jared knit his brows in confusion. "I'm not disappointed," he assured Jensen, shaking his head. "Why would I be disappointed? You think I want to go back there where I'm not even wanted?" Scoffing, he rolled his eyes. "Then again, I'm not wanted here either, so I might as well just go back there where at least it's expected."

Now, it was Jensen's turn to frown, eyes swinging to Jared. "What are you talking about you're not wanted?" he asked, having thought he was a pretty good host. Better than some, anyway. Well, maybe not lately, but for the most part.

"Oh come on Jensen," Jared huffed. "Don't act like you want me here. You've made it pretty clear the last few days that you don't!" He could feel tears pricking in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He just wanted to get out of here. Maybe getting kidnapped by the mafia would be better than being shoved into places with people who couldn't stand to be around him. 

Seeing that Jensen was about to speak, Jared shook his head, pushing off the mattress. "Don't bother," he ordered. "I know when I'm not wanted, and you don't need to lie to me to make me feel better. I'll just keep out of sight for the rest of the time I have to be here." Moving to the door, he scoffed once again, turning to face Jensen. "Hey, I have a plan. Why don't you just let me call that Chad guy and tell him where I am? Then, you can get the bad guys and be done with all this shit. Maybe then we can both go back to our normal lives."

What the hell?! Jared came in here acting all calm and cool, and now he was acting like a raging psychopath who was off his medication. Before Jared could get too far away, Jensen stood, walked towards the other male, grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. "I never said I didn't want you here Jared," he argued, shaking his head. "Where the hell would you get a dumbass idea like that?!"

Roughly, Jared jerked his arm out of Jensen's grip, just wanting to get out of this room. Coming in here had been a bad idea. Maybe he'd call Mike and Tom back and tell them to never go into the profession of advice giving because their advice was crap! "You didn't have to say it Jensen!" he yelled. "You've been avoiding me for the past two days!" Nodding, he assured him, "And I know why, you don't have to go into details. You were fine just being friends with me, but when I kissed you, it freaked you out. I know I screwed up, okay?! And I'm sorry I freaked you out. Trust me, if it was up to me, I'd be out of here right now, but it's not. I mean, obviously, I fucked up whatever possibility there was of a friendship here when I--Mmph!"

Jensen listened to everything Jared was screaming at him, and by the minute it was sounding more and more like Jared had meant to kiss him, and thought that Jensen hadn't wanted that. Well, Jensen really hadn't because it'd fucked everything up, but the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to have to give Jared up. Over the last few weeks, he had been getting more and more comfortable around Jared and now it was as if he was almost scared to lose him.

He hadn't meant for it to happen, but when Jared started apologizing for kissing him, Jensen felt the need to let the younger male know that he didn't care. That he'd liked it and was now playing with the idea of it happening again. So, he'd grabbed Jared's shirt and pulled him close, crushing their lips together even as the warning bells went off in his head. Jared was kind of pissed off right now, so if he was going to reject him, now would be the time he'd do it.

Holy shit, Jensen was kissing him. No, this wasn't right. Jensen didn't want him, and Jared knew it. So, why was he doing this? Toying with his emotions when Jared had just laid everything out there like that. He didn't know Jensen was so cruel. Moaning softly, he started to struggle, needing to get his hands between them so he could push Jensen away. Once he managed, he was panting in his breaths, trying to remember why he'd wanted to get him away in the first place.

"You don't have to do this," Jared assured him, shaking his bowed head slightly, attempting to hide the want in his voice. "I-I don't want you to do this. I know you don't want to be with me, and that's fine, but it's not fine for you to toy with my emotions like this." Raising his head so he could see Jensen, Jared scolded, "I told you that because I wanted you to know that it's okay for you not to want me here, because it seems like I'm not wanted anywhere I go. Not because I wanted you to kiss me out of pity, or whatever." Again, he turned to leave, hand on the door knob, pulling the door open.

The way Jared was acting made Jensen pretty sure he was trying to piss him off. He slammed his hand against the door beside Jared's head, forcing it closed once Jared had pulled it open a crack, pressing his body against Jared's as his free hand moved to his hip, forcing him to turn around and look at him. "I'm not kissing you out of pity," he assured him. "I'm doing it because I want to." In his growing anger, the kiss he planted on Jared now was a lot rougher than the last kiss, his tongue thrusting into the younger male's mouth, mapping out the hot cavern.

God, Jared tasted so good. Jensen could just get lost in this feeling he was sure, a low moan escaping his throat only to be swallowed in the kiss. However, when he was pushed away again, a near growl ripped from his throat.

"Stop it," Jared ordered, shaking his head. "You ignored me for the past two days and made me think you didn't want me. You're not getting off the hook that easily, Mr. Ackles." Of course, the kissing and the way Jensen had assured him he was kissing him because he wanted to made Jared want to just pull him into another kiss and never stop and had Jared biting his lipto stifle a low moan. So, Jensen did want him here? Good to know.

Sighing, Jensen hung his head, pressing his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose, his other hand still planted on the door so he would know if Jared was trying to leave again. There was no way in hell that man was getting out of this room without Jensen telling him he could leave. His head then popped back up, looking at Jared intensely. "I'm sorry," he apologized, not knowing how else to make this better. After all, he'd never had this problem before. "I just didn't know what to do. What you wanted from me." 

He blew out another hot breath, knowing that in order for Jared to know why he'd acted as he did, Jared would need to know the whole story. "I was hurt once. And since that happened, I've been...reluctant to let anyone get close. And then you came here, and I can't seem to stay away." A soft chuckle escaped him before he added, "Well, since the night after the motel when the heater broke. After that, it was hard not to be aware of your every move."

As Jensen spoke, the need to pull him in and kiss him senseless only grew. However, when Jensen told him that he was hurt in the past, Jared finally understood why he'd been so distant since the kiss. He thought Jared was going to hurt him. Somehow, Jared had to show Jensen that he wasn't like that other person who'd hurt him, and that he really cared about him.

"So, I was ignoring you because I didn't want to get closer to you only to have you hurt me," Jensen continued. "I'm not into relationships based solely on sex, so if that's what your intentions with me are, then forget it. If you ask Mike and Tom, they say that when I fall for someone, I fall hard, and I can't just have a relationship based in sex. I won't."

Hearing Jensen suggest that he was only into Jensen because he wanted sex sparked Jared's anger again. How could he think something like that?! Surely, Jared didn't look the type to be only in it for sex, did he?! He didn't think so. "Hey! I'm not only into you for sex. I'm not like that!" he assured him, frowning deeply at the older male. "How could you even think I was like that? If I just wanted sex, then I would have come onto you when we were in the bed at that motel! I can't believe yo--!"

Again, Jensen covered Jared's mouth with his own, not wanting to have this conversation right now. Judging by the way Jared had reacted to the mere suggestion he was only interested in sex, Jensen was sure it was pretty safe to say that he was here because he wanted Jensen, not just Jensen's dick. He felt Jared pushing at him again, but he refused to get into another conversation and draw this out anymore than was necessary. So, his hands grabbed Jared's wrists, moving them to each side of the door, pinning him there as he continued to map out Jared's mouth, tongue teasing and tangling with Jared's own.

Now, it was true that he said he didn't want to be in this relationship for sex alone, but he wasn't against sex. Hell, now that he was about eighty-five percent sure Jared didn't want only sex; he wanted to fuck the younger male senseless right now. After all, what was stopping them? There was no one here but them, dinner was done, and they both wanted each other. Jensen saw no problems there.

At first, Jared had wanted to yell at Jensen some more and tell him how offended he was that he would think something like that of him, but once Jensen had his wrists pinned to the door and his body was pressing against him like that, little Jared was taking an interest in this new activity. He turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss when he needed oxygen, moaning softly when Jensen moved to kiss and suck at his neck.

"J-Jen," he muttered, licking his lips as he closed his eyes in pleasure. "I don't want you to think that just because we're...kissing and...pressed against each other like this that I'm going to have sex with you." Another moan worked its way out of him before he finished, "Because I'm not. I won't have you thinking that I'm only into you because I want sex from you when that's...not even...true."

Jensen nodded slightly when Jared told him that he didn't want him to think he only wanted sex, pulling back a little ways so he could look at Jared when he spoke to him. "I know you don't," he assured him. "But...I want to have sex with you right now, so if you really don't want to....then you might want to give me a minute alone to get myself back to normal. Otherwise, I might just jump you right now."

When Jared heard Jensen tell him that he might jump him if he didn't leave, Jared bit his lip, stifling another moan. Fuck, that sounded so hot. Shaking his head, Jared assured him, "N-No, I want to. I was just saying that to give you an escape if you wanted it. But if you want it, then...take me, I'm yours." Those last words were kind of cheesy, he knew, but he'd watched _Hercules_ a few nights ago when he couldn't sleep and Meg told Hercules those words for some reason or another, so he figured they fit right now.

Another near growl left Jensen before he captured Jared's lips with his own once more, pressing him harder against the door behind him. His tongue demanded entrance into Jared's mouth, which he was granted, his tongue sweeping into Jared's mouth, stroking his palette before tangling his tongue with Jared's own. His hands then fisted in the younger male's shirt, pulling him away from the door and all but dragging him towards the bed, nearly ripping Jared's shirt in his attempt to get it off him. "I want this off," he mumbled, getting Jared to lift his arms so he could finally pull the fabric over his head and touch that taut, warm skin that had been teasing him all week.

Once they were close enough to the bed, Jensen pushed Jared down, forcing him to sit while Jensen remained standing. "Mmm...Jen," Jared whined, hands moving to grab whatever part of the other male he could reach. "Come here. Want you."

Chuckling, Jensen dropped to his knees in front of Jared, working open the fastenings of his jeans. His thumbs dipped into the waistband of both Jared's boxers and jeans, tugging the material down off the younger male's hips slowly, making Jared's ass slide on the silky sheets and move closer to him. When Jared was pulled closer, he kissed his lips again, one arm wrapping around Jared's waist to pull him even closer. "Lift up for me baby," he instructed, wanting to get the rest of the offending fabric off his soon-to-be lover.

Jared did as he was told, wrapping his arm around Jensen's neck and using his hold on the older male to help him lift his hips off the mattress. Once that was done, Jensen pulled off the rest of Jared's clothes, including his socks before he started mouthing at Jared's neck once more. "Mmm...Jensen," he breathed, tilting his head back so the other male could have better access to his neck. His hands then slid down Jensen's back, causing him to frown when he remembered Jensen still had all of his clothes on.

Tugging at Jensen's shirt, Jared complained, "Want this off. Wanna feel you beneath my hands." Plus, he was a little self-conscious sitting here with his clothes all off and scattered about the room while Jensen got to have all his clothes on. Of course, he wasn't going to make that public knowledge to Jensen.

"Mkay baby," Jensen answered, throwing his arm behind his shoulder and catching the fabric, tugging his shirt up and over his head before tossing the discarded article of clothing into the corner of the room. "Better?" he asked, hand moving to Jared's waist and pulling him close once more, mouth instantly going back to sucking, kissing and nipping at Jared's delicious, long neck. "Taste so good Jared," he moaned before nipping at Jared's collarbone.

When Jensen asked if that was better, Jared nodded, eyes closing in pleasure as Jensen attacked his neck once more. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so good, and he just hoped this feeling wouldn't go away any time soon. "Pants too."

A soft chuckle escaped Jensen when Jared told him to get his pants off too. He had been planning to keep them on a bit longer, but he supposed he could change his plans a little. Apparently, he was taking too long, however, because Jared's hands came down to shove his away when he reached for his button and fly, getting Jensen's jeans open himself as he mumbled, "Wanna get them off for you." Jensen, of course, had no problems with that.

It didn't take long for Jared to shove Jensen's pants down off his hips as far as he could get them without moving too much. Once the fabric was down around Jensen's knees, Jared moved his hand to wrap around Jensen's engorged cock, stroking him almost teasingly as his lips once again crushed against Jensen's, tongue instantly gaining access into the older male's mouth.

Jared was getting more and more grabby by the second, jerking Jensen's cock now with firm, deliberate tugs, wanting to bring his lover to the edge so he would be practically begging to fuck Jared. Luckily, his plan seemed to be working, Jensen bucking into his hand harder and faster as each taunting second ticked by, low moans breaking from Jensen's parted, sinful lips. "Oh God Jay," Jensen moaned, pushing off his knees and moving to climb onto the bed, blanketing Jared's body with his own.

His hand swatted Jared's hand away from his dick, knowing if Jared kept that up he was going to lose it right there. "Stop," he breathed, shaking his head. "Can't take it anymore. Need to just...gimme a minute." Head hanging, Jensen took a few deep breaths, calming his body down enough so that he wasn't sitting right on the edge of release and he could concentrate on Jared. After all, that had been the plan in the first place; take care of Jared and then himself.

Once he was a little calmer, he pressed himself a little more firmly against Jared, one hand trailing down his lover's side, fingertips barely touching his flesh. He then slowly slid down Jared's body, stopping along the way to suck a few choice areas on the younger male; his throat just above his pulse point, his collarbone, his left, then right nipple, giving the nubs a tweak for extra stimulation before tonguing his way down Jared's torso, the pink muscle dipping into Jared's belly button before Jensen slid lower, finally reaching his destination.

As Jensen worked him over, Jared moaned, writhing beneath Jensen's skilled hands and tongue. His own hands were fisted in the sheets under him in his futile attempt to stop wiggling around so much. He'd always been told he was a very responsive lover, not that he'd had that much experience, and now he was actually starting to believe that little fact was true. Especially with how hard it was to remain still while Jensen's tongue dipped into his navel and then slid out and lower, like a little, hot, wet snake crawling out of its home to catch breakfast.

He moaned when he felt Jensen nuzzling against his manhood, legs sliding open a little wider to give Jensen more access, another low moan escaping him as Jensen's nose moved through the soft curls between Jared's legs, hot breaths softly panting out against Jared's sensitive cock. His head tilted back towards the pillows, eyes sliding closed as his own breaths panted from his parted lips. "Jen..." he moaned, the pleading tone hopefully enough to let Jensen know what he wanted because there was no way he was forming a sentence right now. 

"Shh," Jensen urged, hand moving to the center of Jared's chest, pressing gently. "Lie back all the way for me baby." It wasn't that Jensen didn't appreciate Jared using his elbows to keep himself in a semi-seated position, but he didn't want the younger male to have such a good view. If it were up to him, he would have blindfolded Jared so the younger male could have just focused on his sense of touch instead of sight, knowing it would have heightened the pleasure Jared felt. But this hadn't been very well thought out aside from Jensen wanted Jared and Jared wanted Jensen, so he supposed he was just going to have to wait until next time for that little plan.

Again, Jared did as he was told, not wanting to run the risk of Jensen stopping. After all, one of the rules was to do what Jensen said when he said to do it without asking questions. Of course, Jared hadn't followed any of Jensen's rules before, so he had no idea why he was doing so now. Maybe because he thought he might be kind of in love with him? That could have been it, he was sure.

As soon as Jared was lying all the way back, Jensen placed both hands on Jared's hips, holding him down so he wouldn't buck up as he sucked the tip of Jared's leaking dick into his mouth, moaning in the back of his throat, letting Jared feel the vibration. It had been a long time since he'd done this, and he was a little out of practice, which was leading to slight apprehension. Nevertheless, he slid lower on Jared's cock, relaxing his throat as he allowed Jared to bottom out against the back of his throat. 

"Oh God, Jen," Jared gasped, one hand releasing the sheets beneath him and carding through Jensen's hair, tugging lightly on the soft golden brown strands. He attempted to lift his hips, but Jensen was still holding him down, causing Jared to whimper softly before curling the hand in Jensen's hair into a tight fist, needing to take his mind off the need to move his hips.

Jensen slid his mouth up Jared's cock, flicking his tongue along the underside as he continued to moan around Jared, one hand moving to jack the lower part of Jared's cock that wasn't in his mouth anymore. His head began to bob then, moving up and down on Jared's hard shaft, hand chasing after his mouth. Meanwhile, his free hand moved to palm his own hard cock, more moans vibrating along Jared's dick.

This was just too much. He didn't think he could take it anymore. His hand in Jensen's hair tightened as he arched his back, head rolling on the pillow as he moaned and gasped, panting breaths through parted lips, chest rising and falling with each one. "Please," he begged, desperately bucking his hips and driving his cock deeper into Jensen's warm, wet mouth.

Slowly, Jensen pulled back, letting Jared's spit-slick cock slip from between his lips as he looked up at his lover. "Please what Jared?" he asked, his hand still tugging relentlessly on the younger male's hard member. 

"In-Inside Jensen," Jared pleaded, arching against the older male once more. "I need you inside me, please?" He knew he was begging, and he also knew that he probably sounded like a cheap whore for doing so, but he didn't really have it in him to care. Not when he was this close to the edge and Jensen was making him feel this damn good.

A small smile came to Jensen's face when Jared begged him to be inside him. Nodding, he crawled back up Jared's body, kissing and nipping all the same areas he had done on his way down, once again paying special attention to Jared's navel and each of his nipples. Once he reached the younger male's mouth, he kissed him firmly, wedging himself between Jared's legs comfortably. "Okay," he breathed, nodding. "I can do that. Just don't move. Stay right there."

Jensen quickly leaned over the side of the bed and pulled the nightstand drawer open, rummaging around until he found the lube, grabbing it up and then returning to his position over Jared. Again, he dipped his head, kissing Jared's lips hungrily, tongue delving into the younger male's mouth, mapping out the wet cavern. As he kissed Jared, he popped the cap on the lube, spreading some of the gel onto his fingers before he shoved lightly at Jared's thigh, getting him to spread his legs further apart. "You ready?" he asked, biting his lip as he looked into Jared's warm, champagne hazel orbs.

When Jensen asked if he was ready, Jared nodded, bottom lip disappearing behind straight white teeth. "Yeah," he muttered, nodding once more. "J-Just go slow. S'been a while." It was kind of an embarrassing thing to say out loud, but he knew Jensen needed to know. There was no way he wanted the other male thinking that this was something he did every other weekend or anything like that. After all, Jensen had been hurt before, and Jared didn't want there to be any confusion as to why he was lying here in this bed with Jensen right now.

He wasn't sure why, but Jared telling him that it'd been a while since he'd been with anyone made him pretty happy. Possessive streak, maybe? Jensen was well aware it was there, even if he didn't acknowledge it. Sure, he wasn't one of those psychos who slapped around his lover when he looked in the direction of another man, but he did have a tendency to get jealous every now and then. "Okay," he whispered, nodding as he slowly rubbed his index finger over Jared's pucker. "Just relax Jay. M'not gonna hurt you."

"I know you're not," Jared assured him, nodding. The thought that Jensen was going to hurt him had never even gone through his head. He'd only said it as a warning to let Jensen know he was going to be tight, not because he thought his lover would hurt him. 

Slowly, Jensen slid one finger into Jared's hole, not moving for a few seconds to allow Jared time to adjust to the invasion. He bit his lip to stifle the loud moan that wanted to break from him when Jared's inner muscles clenched and squeezed his finger tightly. "Ungh...God," he breathed, his free hand moving to stroke Jared's cock once more.

Feeling that Jared was starting to adjust, Jensen began to move his finger, slowly sliding it almost all the way out of Jared before pushing back in, a little deeper with each thrust. Soon, he added a second finger, making scissoring movements inside Jared's tight entrance to loosen him up for his cock. He made sure to angle his fingers so that when he thrust in he would be brushing against Jared's prostate, wanting to get Jared worked up even more so than he was right now. 

At first when Jensen's finger slid into his body, Jared hissed in a breath, eyes squeezed tightly closed as he adjusted to the burn of having Jensen's finger inside him. Thankfully, Jensen gave him ample amount of time to adjust, and even after beginning to move, he treated him as though he were glass, making sure to be very careful. When his lover's fingers slid across his prostate, he gasped, moaning in pleasure as his back arched, trying to get closer to Jensen.

Finally, Jensen slid in a third finger, continuing to move the digits in and out of Jared's tight ass for another few minutes before pulling away, grabbing the lube again and squirting another generous dollop into his palm. He then grabbed the base of his cock, stroking himself from root to tip, spreading the lube liberally all over his length. Slowly, he then slid his cock into Jared's stretched hole, pushing in inch by inch until he was sheathed balls deep inside Jared, pausing to allow the younger male time to adjust. Seeing that Jared looked like he was in pain, Jensen frowned in concern. "You okay?"

As Jensen pushed into him, Jared gasped, hissing in a breath at the stretch and burn of Jensen's cock being thrust into him. His fingers gripped at Jensen's shoulders, blunt nails digging into Jensen's flesh leaving little crescent moon shapes in their wake. His eyes slowly slid open when he heard Jensen speaking, nodding slightly. "M'okay," he assured him, nodding once more just to let him know he wasn't lying. 

After a few more minutes of just staying still, Jared experimentally moved his hips, moaning softly when the action caused Jensen's cock to brush against that sweet bundle of nerves inside him. "You can move now," he instructed, nodding. "C'mon Jen, move."

Jensen didn't need to be told he could move twice, pulling his hips back only to thrust into Jared once more, a low moan slipping past his parted lips. One hand moved to press palm-flat against the mattress beside Jared's head while his other hand continued to work Jared's hard as steel cock, thumb ghosting over the tip, smearing the leaking pre-cum there and using it as lube to help the slide of his hand. 

Low moans and groans spilled from Jared as he arched his back, hips thrusting as he pushed his ass back against his lover's cock buried deep inside him and then into Jensen's fisted hand sliding against his achingly hard dick. His legs wrapped tightly around Jensen's waist, feet pressing against the firm globes of his ass, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. 

"Oh God baby, you're so tight," Jensen groaned, dipping his head before trailing hot, open mouthed kisses along Jared's long neck, causing Jared to arch his neck back, giving Jensen more access as he moaned and panted.

The attention Jensen was lavishing on his neck was enough to make him cum right there, but Jared held off, wanting to last at least as long as Jensen. A friend of his had once told him that she had the most pleasure during sex when she and her lover came at the same time, so he was going to test that theory. As Jensen continued to tug ruthlessly at his cock, Jared's head rolled back and forth on the pillows, hips thrusting desperately as he tried to push Jensen impossibly deeper into his body, heat spiraling through him to pool low in his groin.

Seeing Jared like this had Jensen nearly cumming prematurely. He was so fucking hot with his face flushed as his lips parted as his breaths panted out, muscular chest rising and falling with each breath. And the way he had his legs wrapped around him was so damn good. He could feel his own orgasm nearing, causing his thrusts to become faster, more urgent, erratic. 

He couldn't take it anymore. Each thrust his lover made caused his cock to jab against Jared's prostate, his dick begging for release. "J-Jensen, m'gonna cum," Jared warned, back arching off the mattress as he continued to push back against Jensen's cock. "Cum with me, Jen! Oh God!" His balls drew up tight against his body, muscles tensing, nipples hardening to tight buds before the first ribbon of spunk shot from his cock, wetting Jensen's hand.

As Jared came, his inner muscles squeezed Jensen's cock, bringing Jensen over the edge, Jared's name tearing from his throat. His hand on Jared's cock never let up as he worked Jared through his orgasm, his erratic thrusts slowing before finally coming to a stop, Jensen collapsing on top of Jared, breaths still panting out, hot breaths fanning over Jared's neck and shoulder briefly before he rolled off him, just his arm remaining. 

Jared sighed as Jensen rolled off him, turning onto his side, a drunken smile on his face as he wrapped his own arm around Jensen. "That was...wow," he muttered, resting his head on Jensen's shoulder. 

Chuckling, Jensen nodded, humming his agreement. "Yeah, it was. Wore me out." He yawned before he closed his eyes, arms wrapping tightly around Jared as he pulled the younger male closer to him. "Get some sleep. Gotta get up early tomorrow."

"You don't _have_ to," Jared argued with a shake of his head. "You _choose_ to. We could just sleep for a while and not worry about anything. Take baby steps and wake up at six instead of five." It was worth a shot, although Jared didn't think Jensen would go for it.

His lover was determined, he would give him that. "We'll see, baby. Just get some sleep. Might want a reminder of how good we are together again in the morning and I don't want you falling asleep on me." Jared's reaction to that made Jensen smile as he shook his head, pressing his cheek against the top of Jared's head before he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" Chris yelled, glaring at Jeff. "He's your damn brother! Don't you keep tabs on the kid?!" It had been a week since they lost Jared, and he was getting pissed off. And Jeff did _not_ want to get him any more pissed off than he already was. The fact that Jensen Ackles could get one over on them was really eating at him, and Jeff was just making it worse right now.

Jeff frowned, shaking his head. "I tried!" he assured him, trying to get out of the current mess he was in. Deep down, he was glad as hell that Jensen had managed to get Jared away and keep him safe. But there was another part of him that wished Jensen would just die and leave Jared alone to defend himself so all of these problems would go away like Steve and Chris had promised. "Jensen isn't leaking anything to anyone. The only person who's even seen him is Misha Collins and he hates me, so he's not gonna squeal any information to me!"

When Jeff raised his voice, Chris frowned, moving quickly and grabbing the front of Jeff's shirt, pulling him in close, their faces inches apart. "Look Jeff, I don't care how you get the information, just get it! That little brother of yours is damn important and we need him. Especially now!"

Frowning, Jeff shook his head, worried about what this meant for his little brother. "What do you mean especially now? Wh-What are you going to do to him?"

A small, malicious smile came to Chris's face when Jeff looked scared. "He's been with Ackles now for over a month, Jeff. If anyone can tell us anything about Jensen Ackles and his tactics, it's going to be your little brother." His smile widened at the thought of finally getting to take out that good for nothing Jensen fucking Ackles.

"He won't talk," Jeff assured Chris, shaking his head rapidly as his eyes widened. "Jared's not like me. He's loyal. And he gets attached to people very easily, so he's probably friends with the Ackles guy by now. He'll never give you anything you need. You should just leave him alone."

Chris shrugged when Jeff spoke. "Well, we'll just have to convince him to talk, don't you think?" Smiling, he ran a finger down the side of Jeff's face. "You of all people should know just how... persuasive Steve and I can be." His smile instantly turned to a cold, hard frown before he shoved Jeff backwards, causing the male to stumble and almost fall backwards before he caught himself with the door frame. "Now, get the hell out of here and go find your brother. _Someone_ in that house has to know where he is. And the second you figure it out, call me and let me know. I mean it, Jeff! Don't fuck around with me; you won't like the end result!"

There was nothing Jeff could do other than nod and walk out of the house, head hanging with the knowledge that he was about to give up his brother again for God knows whatever they wanted to do to him for information. Hiring Jensen Ackles had been the worst possible thing his father could have done because now Jared was in even more danger than he'd been in the first time he was kidnapped! Everything was such a mess right now. If Jeff wasn't such a coward he would have ended his life right there, but he couldn't. So, he just had to give up Jared's location when he figured it out and pray that Jared came out of this alive. Really, how close could he have gotten to Ackles in the short amount of time they'd been together?

**~~**

"Ack! Jared no, quit it!" Jensen giggled, rolling around on the bed in an attempt to get away from the younger male. If he had been anyone else, Jensen would have just pulled out some wrestling moves on his ass and gotten him away. But this was Jared and he didn't want to hurt him.

Jared laughed as he continued to poke at Jensen's ribs, shaking his head. "No! This is too much fun to stop. You need a little more fun in your life, Jenny. Smiling helps you live longer." When Jensen moved to cover his torso with his hands, Jared chuckled before he leaned down and kissed Jensen's lips hard and passionate.

Feeling Jared's lips pressed against his, Jensen moaned, hand moving to fist in Jared's chestnut locks as his tongue pressed into Jared's mouth, a moan breaking from the back of the older male's throat. Of course, as soon as he wasn't protecting himself anymore, Jared started tickling him again. The little sneak. Now the need to breathe was more important than the need to kiss Jared, so Jensen turned his head, nearly screaming as he tried to make Jared stop tickling him.

He quickly grabbed one of Jared's wrists, pulling it away from his body and going for the other. "Come on Jay, you're killing me!" he laughed, wiggling a little to get away from Jared's free hand. "I can't breathe!" Finally, he caught Jared's hand, glaring playfully up at his lover. "You're such a kid."

When Jensen called him a kid, Jared's eyes widened as his mouth opened on a gasp. "Oh, you did _not_ just call me a kid!" he said, shaking his head. "You're just asking to be tickled again, Ackles."

Before Jared could make good on his threat, Jensen pushed him away gently, arms wrapping around Jared's torso and flipping them over so he was on top. His hands instantly moved to pin Jared's to the mattress, smiling down at the younger male as he maneuvered Jared's hands so he could pin them both in one hand. “I have a better idea,” he whispered hotly, repositioning himself above Jared so he could lean down and devour his lover’s mouth, tongue instantly demanding access, which he was granted.

After tongue fucking Jared good and proper, Jensen pulled back, nipping Jared’s bottom lip before he got too far away. “Do you trust me, baby?” he asked, breaths coming out in slight pants. 

The change in positions caught Jared by surprise, the younger male gasping in a shocked breath. But when he was told that Jensen had a better idea, he was all ears until he was kissed and his brain seemed to melt with the rest of his body under Jensen’s ministrations. His breaths were coming out in heavy pants once Jensen pulled back, hands tugging on Jensen’s hold as he tried to get free so he could touch. “Wh-What?” Jared asked, his lust-fogged mind not having picked up the question right away. But it didn’t take long for his brain to catch up to the conversation, causing him to frown.

“Of course I do,” he answered, nodding. His arms stilled, Jared wanting to let Jensen know there was no doubt in his mind whether or not he trusted the man straddling his hips. “If I didn’t trust you, we wouldn’t be here right now. I’d be off somewhere avoiding you probably plotting the next way to annoy the hell outta you.”

Chuckling, Jensen shook his head. “I knew you were being a troublemaker on purpose,” Jensen laughed, poking Jared in the chest with his free hand. A small smile played to his lips then before he reached into his waistband, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. “I think you need to be punished for being such a bad boy, Mr. Padalecki.”

Jared’s eyes widened when he saw the handcuffs dangling from Jensen’s thumb. He’d never been one to give up _that_ much control. Sure, he preferred to be the more submissive in the bedroom, but bondage? He wasn’t too sure about that. Then again, this was Jensen whom he trusted with his life. “Yeah, I think you’re right,” he finally agreed, nodding as he licked his lips.

It wasn’t hard to sense that Jared was uneasy because of the handcuffs, which caused Jensen to frown. His frown only deepened when Jared agreed to this idea although Jensen wasn’t convinced Jared really wanted this. “Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he assured his lover, releasing Jared’s wrists so he could run a hand down the side of the younger male’s face. “I can just hold you down and you can tell me when you want up, or something.”

“No, it’s okay,” Jared argued, taking advantage of his now free hands as his left hand moved to card through Jensen’s hair while his right tweaked Jensen’s nipple through the thin cotton of his T-shirt. “I trust you Jen. Now come on, use those cuffs on me, babe.”

When Jared played with his nipple, Jensen couldn’t help the moan that escaped his parted lips, chest instinctively pressing closer to Jared’s hand, trying to urge him into touching him like that again. “Mkay,” he mumbled when Jared spoke, shoving the younger male flat on his back once more before he leaned over to kiss Jared again. As they kissed, he fastened one of the cuffs to Jared’s wrist, lacing the chain through the headboard before he cuffed Jared’s other wrist, affectively securing him to the bed. He then pulled back to examine his handy work, breath catching in his throat at the sight of the man under him. 

Slowly, Jensen slid his hand down the side of Jared’s face before resting it over Jared’s heart. “You’re so beautiful,” Jensen smiled before he leaned down to brush his lips against his lover’s.

“Mmm…” Jared moaned as Jensen kissed him, arms tugging at the cuffs before he remember he had allowed Jensen to bind him. “Jen,” Jared started, licking his lips as he shook his head with a slight chuckle, “you’re terrible at punishment.” Frowning, he remembered the kitchen he’d had to clean. “Uh, right now anyway.”

Jensen laughed when Jared told him he was terrible at punishment, shaking his head. “Did you want to clean the living room? There’s popcorn all over the floor since you threw it at me.” His hands roamed over Jared’s torso, down to the hem of his T-shirt before he pushed his hands under Jared’s clothes, fingertips brushing teasingly over Jared’s nipples. “Or I could make you cum for me.” Shrugging, Jensen pinched Jared’s left nipple, a smile coming to his lips when Jared hissed in a breath. “It’s your choice, lover.”

Hissing in another breath, Jared parted his lips, breaths coming out in soft pants. “Yeah Jen,” he gasped, back arching off the mattress so he could press closer to Jensen’s hands. “Don’t wanna clean, babe. Make me cum. Please Jen, make me cum.”

As Jared begged him, Jensen smiled, loving how desperate his boyfriend seemed to be. All of this just because Jensen had _mentioned_ getting Jared off? He couldn’t wait to see how Jared would react once he actually started to get into it. Running his hands down Jared’s sides, making sure to caress every inch of his torso in the process, Jensen mumbled, “Okay baby, I will. Just relax.”

“’Kay,” Jared breathed, nodding as he relaxed back against the mattress. Slowly, he blinked a few times, tongue darting out of his mouth to wet his lips before he pleaded. “Kiss me, Jen. Wanna taste you.” He moaned when Jensen did just that, lips instantly parting to invite Jensen’s tongue inside.

**~~**

Jeff stared at the phone in his hands as he contemplated calling Christian and Steve. He had already sold his brother out once and he certainly wasn’t looking forward to doing it again. But they didn’t want Jared to hurt him, right? They only wanted to ask him about Jensen, so he had nothing to worry about. At least that’s what Jeff figured. And really, if he didn’t tell Chris and Steve then he would be sleeping with the fishes.

Sighing, Jeff dialed Chris’s number, his foot tapping against the floor impatiently as he waited for the man to answer his phone. “Hi Chris,” he greeted once Chris’s tight, annoyed voice came over the line. “I found him. According to the address Jensen gave my father to send his money, they’re in Canada. Vancouver, to be exact. In a cabin on an abandoned street.”

“Well, it’s about time you do something right,” Chris spat. "I’m sending Chad over to your house right now to pick you up. Bring your dad’s cell phone with you. We’re going to need it if we want to find Ackles.” Before he hung up the phone, he added, “And Jeff, don’t let your father know where you’re going. If possible, don’t even let him know you’re leaving the house. This is a serious job, and I don’t want you to fuck it up.”

He jumped when Chris ended the call, pulling the phone away from his ear and looking at it before he snapped it shut. “Touchy,” Jeff mumbled with a roll of his eyes before he snatched up his father’s phone and headed to the door. Chad was probably on his way before he even hung up the phone, so he would be here soon Jeff was sure. He quickly checked to make sure there was no one watching him leave before he was out the door.

Sure enough, Chad was pulling into his driveway, his silver Porsche stopping inches from Jeff’s knees. Quickly, Jeff climbed into the car, knowing not to piss off Chad unless he wanted to spend the night getting the shit beat out of him while Chad made him give him a blowjob until Jeff was practically passing out from exhaustion. Yeah he didn’t want that to happen again, so he wasn’t going to do anything that he even _thought_ would get him in trouble. He was pretty sure Chris hated him and was pissed at him all of the time, so he didn’t need to deal with Chad too.

The ride over to Chris and Steve’s place was silent except for the radio playing Eminem at a decent volume. Jeff wanted to dance subtly, being a huge Eminem fan, but he decided against it and just settled for tapping his foot. It went back to the idea that he didn’t want to be on Chad’s bad side, after all. And Jeff had no clue whether or not Chad was annoyed by dancing so he figured he was better safe than sorry.

After what seemed like an eternity, Chad was pulling into the driveway. As soon as the engine was cut, Jeff was out of the car, wanting to get this over with quickly. He regret the day he ever got involved with the mafia; but back then he had been stupid and stubborn so he did what came to mind first thing. Asking his father would have been easier, but that thought hadn’t occurred to him then. And when it finally had, it was too late. 

“It’s about damn time you got your sorry ass over here,” Steve griped, glaring at Jeff. He’d told Chris not to answer the phone when he realized Jeff was the one calling, but his lover hadn’t listened. Now they ran the risk of killing his sorry ass right now and never getting the information his brother had on Ackles. Tomorrow would have been better, he assured Chris, but he wouldn’t have it. Instead, he wanted to be pissed off all day, apparently.

Jeff frowned when Steve spoke, not understanding why everyone was in such a sour mood today. He didn’t remember doing anything wrong and he’d gotten Jared’s location pretty quickly. Of course, he could have called last night when he actually found it, but that wouldn’t have given him enough time to think it over. But instead of arguing, he just kept his mouth shut, trying to figure out why everyone was so angry.

It suddenly hit him that today was a bad day for Chris and Steve. Today was the anniversary of their son’s death; a death that he had caused. No wonder everyone seemed so pissed off at him right now. It wasn’t like it had been his fault. They had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But in Chris and Steve’s eyes, he was still responsible. He didn’t know why, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to argue with them about it. 

“Give me the phone,” Chris ordered, holding his hand out for Jeff to drop the phone into his palm. When Jeff did as he was told, Chris gave the phone to Chad and ordered, “Take this to Jeffrey and have him track that number. We can get an exact location from that.”

Nodding, Chad did as he was told, shooting a glare in Jeff’s direction before he was gone. He had plans for Jeff later tonight. After all, everyone was pissed off at him today for his stupidity last year so no one would care if he taught the sonuvabitch a lesson. Not that they cared on a normal day, but today they wouldn’t even care a little bit.

Jeff wasn’t sure how he felt about that glare, but he knew it couldn’t mean anything good. Technically, Chad was Angel’s uncle so he could see why he was pissed off at him, too. That was just great. He knew tonight wasn’t going to be one of his best nights. 

**~~**

“Ungh…Jen,” Jared gasped, fisted hands tugging at the cuffs as he tried to touch Jensen. He wasn’t sure what it was about this man, but for some reason he felt like he couldn’t stand to be away from him for more than a few minutes. “Jensen, oh God, don’t stop.”

Jensen could hear the cuffs rattling as Jared pulled at them, causing him to look up from what he was doing to see what Jared was doing. Pulling his mouth off Jared’s hard, weeping cock, Jensen warned, “If you break those, you’re going to be in trouble, Jay.” He didn’t wait for a response before he swallowed Jared down once more, humming around his lover’s length.

If his brain wasn’t so fogged with thoughts of Jensen doing dirty things to him, Jared probably would have gotten smart with Jensen about being in trouble. Instead, his planned huff morphed into a moan when Jensen sucked him back in, eyes nearly rolling back in his head with pleasure. His hips bucked upwards into Jensen mouth, wanting to feel the older male‘s mouth all around him.

Feeling Jared bucking into his mouth, Jensen relaxed his throat so he wouldn’t choke and let Jared do most of the work. One hand moved to play with Jared’s balls, rolling them between his fingers while his free hand moved to fist his own cock, using his pre-cum to lube the way.

The way Jensen was humming and allowing Jared to just fuck up into his mouth made Jared so hot he was sure he would explode right there. And then Jensen had his balls in his hand and he was stroking himself and Jared couldn’t take it. “Oh God, Jen!” he moaned, feeling heat pool in his lower belly as his whole body tensed, nipples pebbling to hard buds as he shot his spunk down Jensen’s throat.

As soon as Jared said his name, Jensen knew Jared was about to cum. He rubbed his hand over Jared’s balls once more before sliding his index finger back further and rubbing against Jared’s perineum, tongue sweeping over the head of Jared’s cock. When Jared came, Jensen greedily swallowed every last drop, stroking Jared through his orgasm. Once Jared’s had calmed down, Jensen pulled off and moved to straddle Jared’s hips, stroking himself a few more times until he came, his cum shooting all over Jared’s belly and chest. He then collapsed onto the bed beside Jared, breaths panting out as he came down from his high.

Jared smiled as his eyes slowly slid open, ticking over to Jensen. “That was, uh, different,” he chuckled before he caught his bottom lip between his straight white teeth. 

“Different in a good way?” Jensen asked, jade green meeting and locking with champagne hazel. He thought it had been good, but he wasn’t Jared. And he was used to bondage, which it appeared Jared wasn’t. Though he really hoped the younger male had enjoyed himself. Doing that again certainly wouldn’t be a bad thing.

Smiling wider, Jared nodded. “Yeah, different in a good way. I never knew I was into bondage. Guess you learn something new every day.” Again, he bit his lip, looking at Jensen expectantly before tugging at the cuffs. “Think you can let me out of these things so I can hold you?”

Now, it was Jensen’s turn to chuckle. “Yeah, I can let you out.” He turned towards the nightstand and grabbed the keys out of the top drawer, unlocking the cuffs and rubbing Jared’s wrists as he released him, getting the blood flowing again. Once Jared was free, Jensen wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him in against his chest before he pressed a soft kiss to the younger male’s temple. “You’re kind of adorable, do you know that?”

A loud laugh erupted from Jared’s throat, dimples denting his cheeks before he looked over at Jensen asking, “Just kind of adorable, huh?” Shaking his head, he mumbled, “And here I was thinking I was super cute with a side of adorable. I must be losing my touch.” His smile widened as he leaned up and kissed Jensen’s lips, tongue running softly over his boyfriend’s plush, soft lips before pressing inside, mapping out the hot, wet cavern of Jensen’s mouth.

When Jared told him he was losing his touch, Jensen frowned, about to assure Jared that he was definitely super cute with a side of adorable. Before he could speak, however, Jared’s lips were on his, tongue sweeping into his mouth, making Jensen forget everything that he had just been thinking. “Mm…” he moaned when their lips parted. “You taste good.”

Chuckling, Jared shook his head. “Yeah, so do you. Then again, that might just be because you taste like my cum,” he teased, nipping Jensen’s bottom lip. With another soft chuckle, Jared relaxed against Jensen’s chest before allowing his eye lids to flutter closed. “You know we should probably call Mike and Tom and thank them for the advice they gave us. If it wasn’t for them, we probably wouldn’t be here right now.”

Jensen nodded when Jared spoke, figuring his lover was probably right. At least one of them listened to Mike and Tom, anyway. After all, there had been no way Jensen was going to make the first move. “Yeah, we can. But let’s just wait until tomorrow. It’s kind of late now, and I was thinking we could just go hang out on the couch and watch a movie, or something.” Furrowing his brows, he informed, “I’m pretty sure _Freddy vs. Jason_ is on tonight. Wanna watch it?”

“Yeah, I could go for a good old fashioned horror movie right about now,” Jared answered, pushing to a seated position. “We should shower first though. I’m all sticky.” He made sure to give Jensen a slight playful glare when he mentioned his sticky state, letting the older male know that he was the reason.

Again, Jensen chuckled, pushing off the bed himself before he moved towards the bathroom. “Shower sounds good. Movie’s not on until midnight anyway. And I’d _love_ to help you with all of those hard to reach places, Jay.”

Quickly, Jared stood, following after Jensen. His hand shot out and grabbed Jensen’s wrist, pulling him into a deep kiss. “Mm…promise?” he asked once they’d pulled away. “I’ll help you if you help me.”

Nodding, Jensen answered, “Promise. Now get your perky little ass in the shower before I change my mind and you have to watch the movie all sticky. And if that’s the case, you’re on the floor because that’s a new couch.”

“Jerk,” Jared muttered, hopping into the shower and turning the water on.


	10. Chapter Ten

Jared shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth just as Freddy and Jason were going at it, chewing slowly while his eyes remained glued to the television screen. He’d never seen this movie before and he had to admit, it was a pretty awesome movie. Of course, it was not one for the softies. Anyone who saw this and was afraid of their own shadow, they would be up all night waiting for something to attack them and thinking that every little sound was something that was going to climb out of the depths of the earth and eat them alive.

The movie was winding down now, just getting to the good part, and Jared couldn’t wait to see how it ended. Just when he thought it was over, there was a set-up for the sequel, which Jared knew was coming. Horror movies were all the same in that sense. When the set-up rolled, at the peak of the horror, Jensen grabbed Jared’s shoulder in a death grip, causing Jared to jump, his popcorn flying all over the floor and into his lap. He then heard Jensen laughing like a lunatic and he knew the older male had done that on purpose.

He shoved Jensen away from him as he shook his head. “You’re a jerk!” he complained, brushing the popcorn off his lap and onto the floor. “Why do you have to be so mean to me?” his hand dunked into the bowl of popcorn that was still left and grabbed up a handful, tossing it at Jensen. “Just wait until next time we watch a scary movie together. I’m going to get you back so bad. I can guarantee there will be tears from you.”

“Oh, is that so?” Jensen asked, still coming down from his laughing. “I don’t think you will, Jay. It takes a lot to make me cry. And I don’t scare easily.” Smiling at the younger male, Jensen continued, “You know you have to clean up that popcorn, right? I let it slide yesterday and helped you, but I’m not going to tonight.” He then stood, heading into the kitchen. “I’m going to make some coffee while you clean it up and then we’ll find another movie to watch, or something.” Before he walked into the kitchen, he turned back to Jared. “Do you think you need to have a night light tonight so you can sleep?”

Laughing, Jensen just got out of the way from a flying piece of popcorn aimed directly at his head. As he walked the whole way into the kitchen, he asked, “So was that a yes?” He knew Jared was probably going to hit him when he got back in there, but it was worth it. After all, Jared had been tickling him and making fun of him all day, so it was only right that he got a little payback. And it wasn’t like he was being serious. Jared knew Jason and Freddy were fictional characters, he would hope, and that there was no way anything was going to get to him in the middle of the night while he was sleeping. Everyone knew that.

Jensen quickly turned on the coffee pot, moving around the kitchen to clean up some of the dishes from dinner. Sex had been more important than the dishwasher at the time so they had just left all of the dishes on the table. Of course, the sex hadn’t actually happened until after Jared practically tickled him to death, but the idea was still in their heads. And then there was the awesome bondage and blowjob after, so he supposed he couldn’t really complain. 

Once all the dishes were put in the dishwasher and he had it running, the coffee was ready. “Jared, do you want me to make your coffee?” he called, figuring it was a yes, but it was only nice to ask first. When Jared told him yes, Jensen smiled to himself very pleased by how well he knew his lover already. He even knew how many scoops of sugar Jared liked and how much cream. Jensen was on a roll if you asked him.

Coffee made and in hand, Jensen started to walk back into the living room so he and Jared could watch something else. Plopping down on the couch, Jensen handed Jared his coffee. “You missed a piece of popcorn,” he chuckled, pointing to the floor beside Jared’s foot. “But don’t worry about it, baby. Just sit here with me for a while.” He grabbed the remote from Jared’s hands and started flipping through channels. “So, what do you want to watch, baby?”

“I don’t know,” Jared answered, shrugging as he curled up closer to his lover, making sure to press close against Jensen’s side. “Whatever you want to watch sounds good to me. Just nothing scary because I don’t think I can come up with a way to scare the pants off you quite yet.” Leaning up closely to Jensen’s face, Jared scraped his teeth against Jensen’s stubbled jaw. “Although I’m sure I can find other ways to get your pants off if we really wanted to.”

A small groan left Jensen’s parted lips when Jared scraped his teeth over his jaw, knowing before Jared even said anything where this conversation was going. He chuckled softly, shaking his head before he wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him a little closer. “Just drink your coffee and if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you take my pants off.” He smiled when Jared chuckled and relaxed against him, taking the remote once more.

If Jensen wasn’t going to pick something to watch, then Jared was going to do it himself. After all, if he was a good boy he got to take Jensen’s pants off. And Jensen was so much cuter when he wasn’t wearing any pants. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him; Jensen was a very technical person and he had said that Jared could take his pants off. Well, as attractive as Jensen’s black boxers were, he was thinking more along the lines of seeing Jensen completely naked. And hard for him wouldn’t be a bad idea, either. “Wait, does that mean if I’m a good boy I can take _all_ your clothes off?” he asked, just to be clear.

Jared’s question elicited a loud laugh from Jensen, his head tossing back as he did so. He knew why Jared was asking, but it was still hilarious that his boyfriend thought he had to ask. “Yes, you can take off all of my clothes. But only if you’re good.” Of course, Jensen knew if Jared was bad he was still going to let him take his clothes off. It would just be a lot funnier to watch Jared whine and gripe about it first. 

Finally, Jared found a channel that seemed all right to watch. There was a movie on about a girl who died and didn’t want her fiancé to start dating again so she did everything in her power to break up her fiancé and the new girl he was dating. He didn’t know the title, but he really didn’t care anyway; he was too busy staring at Jensen to do much of anything else. It wasn’t like it was his fault. Jensen was a very attractive man and now that he knew Jensen wasn’t going to freak out because he was staring, Jared didn’t care if he caught him in the act.

Throughout the movie, Jensen and Jared were more or less quiet. Jared got up once to get more popcorn and then tossed a couple of pieces at Jensen but other than that they watched the movie in silence. Unlike Jensen, Jared wasn’t actually paying attention to the movie, too busy thinking about what was going to happen after the movie. After all, just because he was getting all of Jensen’s clothes off didn’t mean he was going to get to take advantage of the fact that he was naked. On more than one occasion, Jensen had let Jared take off all of his clothes and then he just went to bed. Surely, Jensen wouldn’t do that tonight; at least Jared hoped not. He was in the mood, even if they’d just had sex. 

The movie ended around 2 a.m. and Jared was ready to go right on the couch. He practically jumped into Jensen’s arms, crushing his lips against his lover’s. “Jen,” Jared breathed, breaking the kiss just a moment before he was back on him. “I’ve been thinking about doing this since the last movie ended. Don’t know how you do this to me, but I want you all of the time.” Pulling back so he could look Jensen in the eye, Jared asked, “How do you do this to me?”

Jensen smiled when Jared asked him how he did this to him before he shrugged in answer. “I guess I’m just that good.” Really, he knew that couldn’t possibly be the reason because he was terrified that as soon as Jared got word that he could go back home, all of this was going to be over; but for right now, Jensen had Jared and he was going to hold on tight and make sure nothing broke them apart. Here he was again, falling hard.

“Yeah,” Jared nodded with a wide smile on his face that had his dimples denting his cheeks. “You are pretty damn good. I think it’s your eyes. They’re so…I don’t even know how to describe them. Like they’re looking right through me and you’re seeing me for who I really am and not just that rich kid who gets everything he wants. Everyone else looks at me like that and they think they can get something from me if they are my friend. But not you.” Nodding, Jared concluded, “Yeah, that’s definitely it.”

He almost let those three deadly words slip, but he caught himself in time, luckily. If he would have told Jensen that he loved him, Jared was sure it would have pushed Jensen away. After all, they’d only been together for a couple of days. Sure, they’d been with each other a lot longer than that, but the actual relationship hadn’t started until Friday, which had been three days ago. Definitely not the right time to be spewing “I love you.” Instead, Jared just leaned down and kissed Jensen again before he could say anything about Jared’s little monologue there. He hadn’t meant to spill his guts like that to Jensen, but he had that effect on Jared it seemed. 

When Jared started babbling on about his eyes, Jensen listened carefully, completely interested in what Jared had to say about his eyes. But what came out of Jared’s mouth hadn’t been what he was expecting. It seemed as though Jared wasn’t happy with his life, which kind of made Jensen happy as sick as that sounded. Not for bad reasons, or anything; he wasn’t some sadist freak who loved it when others were in pain. No, it was because that just boosted the chances of him and Jared having something even after this was all over. Now, he was a happy man.

The kiss caught him by surprise, his eyes widening as a shocked moan spilled from his lips only to be swallowed up in the kiss. He had been about to cup Jared’s cheek and tell him just how much he meant to him, but now that he thought about it, this was probably a better idea. After all, he didn’t want to stick his foot in his mouth and ruin this before it even had a chance to grow into something.

Breaking the kiss and licking his lips as he pulled back, Jared smiled at Jensen once more, his dimples denting his cheeks again. “So, I believe I was promised some clothing removal,” he reminded, nipping at Jensen’s plush, soft bottom lip before pulling his head back, Jensen’s lip still trapped between his teeth. “A lot of clothing removal, if I remember correctly. And I have a _really_ good memory, Jenny.”

“Is that so?” Jensen asked, a small chuckle breaking from him when Jared told him he had a really good memory. “So, you’re telling me that you want to take my clothes off, huh?” When Jared nodded in response, Jensen smiled, mimicking Jared’s action. “Out here or in the bedroom where we can play?” He knew what Jared wanted from him, but he was going to yank the younger male’s chain a little bit.

Jared caught his bottom lip between his teeth when Jensen asked where he wanted to take his clothes off, pondering the question a few minutes. If he undressed Jensen out here, there would definitely be something sexual happening, if not the real thing. They’d just have to stop for a minute and one of them would have to run and get lube. But if he took them off in the bedroom, they wouldn’t have the lube problem, although Jensen might just tell him he wanted to go to bed instead of doing anything. Then again, Jensen had said they could play in the bedroom. He wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but he was willing to take his chances. “How about half and half. I can take your shirt off out here and then the rest in the bedroom.”

Half and half? That was an interesting answer. Leave it to Jared to try and wiggle out the best of both worlds. “Yeah, we can do that,” Jensen answered, nodding. “You wanna take my shirt off now?” He pushed his hands up Jared’s shirt and pressed his palms against the younger male’s smooth skin, loving the way Jared’s muscles rippled under his hands. It was almost as if Jared’s muscles knew Jensen was touching him and they were answering. He liked it a lot.

He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes when Jensen asked if he wanted to take his shirt off now, instead nodding. “Yeah,” Jared answered, eyes sliding closed when Jensen’s warm hands pressed against his abdomen. “Right now. Wanna feel you, too.” Without waiting for permission, Jared grabbed the hem of Jensen’s shirt and started pushing it up Jensen’s torso, eventually forcing Jensen’s hands out from under his own shirt so he could finally get the offending fabric off his lover’s body.

As soon as Jensen’s shirt was off, Jared dipped his head to attack one of his boyfriend’s nipples, sucking the bud into his mouth and jabbing at the bud with his tongue until it pebbled to a hard nub. Once that happened, he pulled off, leaving just his lips, giving Jensen’s nipple a mini blowjob, promises of what was to come later in another key area of Jensen’s body.

Feeling Jared’s mouth around his nipple caused Jensen to gasp, his body arching off the couch to press into Jared’s mouth while his hand moved to fist in Jared’s hair, holding him in place. “Oh God, Jay,” he gasped, biting into the soft flesh of his lower lip to stifle the moans wanting to break from him. “Don’t stop, baby. God, don’t stop.”

The fact that he could get Jensen this horny just by giving his nipples a little bit of attention made Jared feel pretty good about himself. Once he figured the nipple he was currently working on was teased enough, he pushed Jensen’s hand away from his head so he could move onto its twin. “I won’t stop,” he assured him before he sucked the opposite nipple into his mouth, moaning softly at the taste of Jensen.

Again, Jensen arched into Jared’s mouth as moans broke from between his parted lips. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. His dick was already hard and pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans, after all. And Jared sitting on his lap was doing nothing to help that ache between his legs, either. Quickly, he grabbed a fistful of Jared’s hair and pulled the younger male into a deep, hungry kiss. “Can’t take this anymore,” he gasped between kisses, nipping Jared’s kiss swollen lips. “I’m giving you to the count of ten to have your clothes off and be in the bedroom. If you’re not ready then you’re being punished.” 

Quickly, Jensen kissed Jared one last time before pulling away and giving Jared a gentle shove. “One. Two.” He watched as Jared scrambled to do what he’d been told to do before Jensen got to ten, smiling softly as he heard the bed springs creaking under Jared’s weight when he finally got into the bed. “Nine. Ten. Ready or not Jay, here I come!” With that, Jensen was off the couch and moving to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

**~~**

“I don’t see why you want me to go,” Jeff complained as he climbed into Chris’s car, a frown plastered on his face. “I mean, I’ll probably just get in the way, right? The last time I went with you guys on a search and capture mission, I fucked it up and you spent the next three hours ripping my head off. Do you really want a repeat of that?”

Chris rolled his eyes as Jeff continued to complain about going with them to get his brother. It was like Jeff didn’t understand English! He had already explained to him why he was going and if he hadn’t been bitching like a fucking chick about it, he would already know the answers to his questions. Angrily, Chris grit out, “I already told you why you’re going, you whiney bitch. You’re the decoy. Go knock on the door and hope Jared answers. When Jared answers, you keep him busy while Steve and I get the shot off at Ackles. Once we fire, you and Chad grab Jared and bring him back to the car. Do you have it?! Or did you want to write some damn notes?!”

Frowning deeper, Jeff answered, “Yeah, I got it. But what if Jensen answers? Then what am I supposed to do? Yell for you?” He knew it was a stupid suggestion the minute it left his mouth, but there was nothing he could do to take it back now.

“No, you idiot!” Chris yelled, shaking his head, almost grabbing Jeff by the throat and just wringing his little neck. Luckily, Steve pressed a calming hand to the small of his back that allowed Chris to reign in his anger. “Chad will be there with you, and he will shoot the sonuvabitch. And then we’ll go in and get Jared.” Sighing, he ordered, “Now sit there and keep your hole shut before I shut it for you. All right?”

Needless to say, Jeff sat there and kept his mouth shut, not wanting Chris to make good on his threat. He was still not clear why he had to be here. After all, Chris, Steve, and Chad were professionals who did this kind of shit every day almost and Jeff had done it once before and blew the whole thing. No, this wasn’t about needing his help; they wanted him here so Jared knew he was the one who sold him out. Assholes.

About twenty hours later, Jeffrey Dean looked over his shoulder at Chris and Steve. “We’re here. I’ll drop you boys off and pull around the back where no one can see us. Just give me a ring when you’re ready for me, Chad. I’ll drive over to you and have the door open.”

With a nod, all the men climbed out of the car, looking at the house. Chris and Steve then went around to the back and got into position to get a good shot off while Chad and Jeff went to the front door. Chad made sure to stay off to the side where no one could see him when Jeff stepped on the front porch. He then shoved Jeff, snarling, “Ring the damn bell.”

Sighing, Jeff did as he was told, waiting for Jared to answer the door and praying to God that his brother could forgive him for this.

**~~**

Jensen groaned in protest when the knock sounded, not wanting to get up. Jared was pressed close against his body and he was so warm, But Jensen knew if he didn’t answer the door, the knocking was just going to continue, and he sure as hell didn’t want that to happen. He tried to get out of the bed without waking Jared, knowing the younger male had a long night last night because he kept insisting they try new things as far as sex was concerned, which had them up until well after four thirty. Now, it was eight a.m. and Jared didn’t get enough sleep for Jensen’s liking.

However, his attempt at being sneaky didn’t work and Jared woke with a slight jump as soon as one of Jensen’s feet hit the ground. “Where are you going?” Jared asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned.

“Someone’s at the door,” Jensen explained, pulling on a pair of sweat pants so he was at least decent when he answered the door. After all, he had no idea who was there and answering the door naked was never a good option. “Just go back to sleep, baby. I’ll be back in a soon as I get rid of whoever’s here.”

Frowning, Jared shook his head, pushing off the bed and pulling on his own sweats. “No, I got it. You go make me some breakfast. I’m starving. You wore me out last night and sex makes me hungry.” A wide smile pulled to Jared’s lips when Jensen rolled his eyes at him, Jared’s dimples denting his cheeks. “Pancakes, please? And coffee?” Quickly, he headed to the door, tugging it open. “Oh, and can you put fruit on the top? Strawberries if we have them. If not, whatever you like. I’ll eat just about anything at least once.”

It was amazing how true that statement was. Just a few weeks ago, Jensen had taken Jared to a fancy restaurant and Jared ordered the special, which just happened to be octopus, and although he looked like he was about to vomit, he ate all of his food. Of course, he then demanded ice cream afterwards to wash out the taste, which Jensen was more than willing to buy him after that little fiasco. “Fine,” Jensen answered, kissing Jared’s lips quickly before he headed out to the kitchen to start pancakes and Jared headed to the front door.

When Jared answered the door, his eyes widened at the sight of his brother. “Jeff, what are you doing here?” he asked, shaking his head as his brows knit in confusion. “How did you even know where I was?” 

That’s when Jared heard it; the sound of breaking glass and then something falling. His head turned in the direction of the kitchen where the noise had sounded. “Jensen?” he called, waiting for a reply; however, when he received no answer, he knew something was wrong. Swinging his head back in the direction of his brother, he saw Chad standing behind him, causing Jared’s heart rate to sky rocket. 

Quickly, Jared slammed the door, having to push a little harder when Chad tried to stop him but ultimately getting it closed and clicking the lock in place. He then set off at a run to the kitchen. “Jensen they found us!” he yelled. When he reached the kitchen, however, he froze, staring down at Jensen’s body lying on the floor in a pool of blood. 

He wanted to run over to Jensen and see if he was okay but he couldn’t move. It didn’t look like Jensen was breathing and he was bleeding really badly. There was a hole in the kitchen window where the bullet came through and Jensen was on the _fucking_ ground with his eyes closed in a pool of his own blood! 

Before he knew what was happening, Chad wrapped his arms around his waist and clapped his hand over his mouth. Jared tried to struggle, wanting to get free and go to his lover, make sure he was all right, but he was getting weak. The smell of chloroform filled his senses, making him sleepy. The last thing he saw was Jensen’s chest giving one last exhale before the world went black.


	11. Chapter Eleven

As Chad loaded Jared into the back of the van and Chris and Steve climbed in, all Jeff could do was stare. Well, that was until Chris nearly dragged him into the van with them before they were driving off in the direction of Chris and Steve’s place, all three men very pleased with themselves. 

Slowly, Jeff shook his head as he stared at the unconscious form lying on the floor as Chad tied his wrists together. “I thought you said you weren’t going to hurt him,” he reminded, eyes slowly landing on Chris and Steve. “I just…I don’t understand why you needed him if you already killed Jensen. All you were going to do was ask him questions about Ackles, right? That’s what you told me earlier.”

Shaking his head, Chris ordered, “Don’t worry about why we’re taking your brother. You just worry about sitting over there and being quiet. Or else Steve and I will revoke the claim that you’re off the hook when it comes to your debt. Do you want that?” When Jeff frowned and shook his head in answer, Chris said, “I didn’t think so. Now be quiet.” Sometimes Jeff just didn’t know when to quit. 

Another twenty hours for the ride back and everyone was feeling more than a little beat. They’d managed to keep Jared out by periodically giving him a dose of some drug Chad had that was supposed to keep you sleeping and now they were tying Jared to the chair in the basement again. Really, Chris had no idea what they were going to do with the kid, but he knew they couldn’t let him go because he could testify against them when it came to Ackles’ murder trial. And surely, they couldn’t have that. Killing him was another thing they couldn’t do because then Jeff might get a little pushy and decide he was going to tell the cops, so Chris was at a loss.

Of course, there was always Chad. He’d grown a liking to the Padalecki boy so he could keep him out of trouble. Maybe with enough time they could add another member to the team. Sure, it would be _a lot_ of time, but it was workable, perhaps. Regardless, _something_ needed to be done with him and it needed to be done fast. Chris didn’t want Jared just staying tied up in the basement until he died or something. Then they ran the risk of him getting out one day.

“All right, we’ll leave the kid down here for a while until we can figure out what to do with him,” Chris explained. “In the meantime, Steve and I have a dinner date and Jeff needs to get his father’s cell phone back to him before he realizes that it’s missing. We’ll be back at nine and Jeff, we expect you to be here. Chad, watch Jared and make sure he doesn’t try anything when he wakes up.” Before he left, Chris grabbed Chad’s T-shirt, pulling him close so they were nose to nose. “And _don’t_ touch him. If I find out you laid a single finger on the boy, _I’ll_ make sure you regret it. I don’t care if you’re Steve’s brother. Not like you’re blood; adoption is just a nice way of saying misfit in my opinion.”

Chad nodded when he was told not to touch Jared, knowing that Chris wasn’t kidding. If it were up to Chris, Chad would be out on the streets probably selling himself to make money. Steve only got Chris to let him stay here and help because he was his brother. Well, adopted brother. And Steve thought of him as family, so he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. As long as Chad did as he was told and didn’t fuck anything up, he had a place to stay. “All right man, I won’t touch him.”

Although Chris let him go after he had confirmation, Chad could tell that the other male was still giving him a look that could kill. For some reason Chris just hated him. It wasn’t like he’d ever done anything wrong. Maybe it was because he sometimes did things with Steve and took away from his and Chris’s time. Yeah, Chad was probably going to stop doing that and see how it made Chris feel about him. After all, it was always nice to be liked by the boss; especially when your boss was the head honcho for the mafia.

**~~**

Mackenzie climbed out of her car with a wide smile on her face when she saw Jensen’s car parked in the garage. Big creep didn’t tell her he was coming here; if he would have she would have thrown him a party. She was real big on parties, and since Jensen got this new PI job, she never got to see him anymore. It was really depressing. 

The fact that the door was unlocked didn’t strike her as odd at first, Mackenzie simply thinking Jensen was here so he didn’t bother locking the door because he knew he could handle himself if anyone tried to get in the door. “Jensen, ya big jerk, why didn’t you tell me you were coming here earlier? I would have had a part--" her words stopped midsentence when she walked into the entry way to the kitchen, seeing her brother lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor.

Once her brain started working again, she gasped, “Oh my God!” Quickly, she ran over to where Jensen was lying, dropping to her knees beside her brother’s body. Her hands hovered over his chest for just a moment before she pressed her hands to him, pulling them away almost as soon as she placed them there. “You’re freezing, Jen,” she whispered, moving to the living room and grabbing one of the decorative sheets she had thrown over the back of the couch, dialing 9-1-1 on the way.

“Hello? M-My brother’s been shot! I need an ambulance at 814 Waltz Drive West,” Mackenzie explained, tucking the sheet she’d grabbed as close to Jensen’s body as she could get it. “Uh, I don’t know how long he’s been like this; I just got h-here.” Frowning, she listened to the woman on the other line trying to keep her calm although the woman’s attempts were failing. “He’s cold. S-Should I make him warm?”

She nodded when the woman told her to just wait for the ambulance, hoping the blanket would hold her brother over until the ambulance got here. After a few more minutes, she asked, “When will they be here?!” No more than a second after she asked, she heard the sirens and then there were two men rushing through the door. “He’s in here!” she called, letting them know they were in the kitchen.

As the men worked, Mackenzie stepped back so they could have room to work. It wasn’t like she knew anything about medicine anyway, so she would only be in the way. “Is he going to be okay?” she asked after a few minutes, biting her lip as she waited for an answer. 

One of the men looked back before shaking his head. “We’re not sure, ma’am,” he answered apologetically. “I’ll let you know something as soon as I can. But for now, I need you to just stay back and remain calm. It’s the only thing you can do to help him right now.”

Nodding, Mackenzie did as she was told, hugging herself as she watched in silence. She felt so useless just standing there, but the paramedics were right; there really was nothing else she could do for Jensen. She should be making calls, letting her parents and her brother know what happened. And she should probably call Mike and Tom; they would want to know she was sure. But then again, it was probably a better idea to wait until she had more information before she called and was bombarded with questions she didn’t know the answers to. 

“We need to get him out of here if we want him to live,” the paramedic who hadn’t been speaking to Mackenzie explained. “He’s losing blood fast and we need to get him to the hospital so we can get him a transfusion.”

Quickly, they got Jensen on a gurney and wheeled him out of the house, loading him into the back of the ambulance. Once Mackenzie was inside, they were off to the hospital where they could work on Jensen and hopefully save his life.

Mackenzie’s hands were shaking as she held Jensen’s hand tightly in her own. The paramedic who had explained everything to her was in the back with her making sure Jensen was staying stable throughout the ride. “How are you holding up?” he asked, knowing that if he could keep Mackenzie distracted from the fact that her brother was in trouble it would be a lot easier on her.

When the man spoke to her, Mackenzie’s head snapped up towards him before she nodded slowly. “I’m, uh, okay…I think.” Looking at his name tag so she knew what to call him, she asked, “Jake, is my brother going to make it?”

That was one of the hardest questions in the book to answer. And it wasn’t like they prepared them very well for dealing with loved ones at the academy, so he really didn’t know how to answer that one. 

“Yes, we’re going to make sure he gets back to one hundred percent,” he answered, nodding. It was the only answer he could give and still have this go well. “Dr. Beaver is a great surgeon. He’ll have the bullet out in no time and you’re brother will be as good as new in a few months.”

A smile came to Mackenzie’s lips when Jake told her that Jensen was going to be all right. Even if he was just saying that to make her feel better and he really didn’t know for sure, it worked. She definitely felt a little better. “Good. I’m glad Dr. Beaver will be taking good care of Jensen.” Biting her lip, she looked up at Jake, holding back her tears. “I can’t lose him. He’s my big brother.”

Jake nodded when Mackenzie told him that she couldn’t lose Jensen. “Don’t worry, you won’t. Dr. Beaver won’t let that happen. He’s been a surgeon for over twenty years and he’s only lost three patients in his entire career. Like I said, you’re brother’s in great hands.”

The ambulance came to a stop and Jake was pushing the doors open before Mackenzie even realized the ambulance had come to a stop. The other paramedic came back and helped Jake get the gurney out of the back just as a team of surgeons came over to them, demanding to know what happened and the patient’s status. A few minutes later, Jensen was prepped for surgery and Mackenzie was left to wait for news. 

**~~**

_Jared tossed his head back as he laughed at his lover who now had pancake batter smeared across his cheek. “Oh my God, you should have known that was coming, babe,” he teased, putting the rubber spatula back into the bowl and mixing the batter once more. “You know, you look kind of cute with pancake batter on your cheek. Like a dirty chef who can’t keep his ingredients in his bowl.”_

_Shaking his head, Jensen rolled his eyes. “Could you stop referring to porn when talking about me, please?” he chuckled. “I mean, I know I’m good, but I’m nowhere near porn star material. I mean, those men aren’t camera shy I’m sure and they don’t mind sticking it in anything that moves.” Smirking, he dipped his finger into the batter on his cheek and smeared it along the bridge of Jared’s nose. “I on the other hand, am as faithful as they come I bet; therefore, definitely not porn star material.”_

_“Yeah, but you’re hot enough to be a porn star. And when you come out of the shower with the steam all around you…mmm, definitely porn star material right there.” He smiled when Jensen smeared the batter all over his nose, putting the bowl down before catching Jensen’s wrist so he couldn’t pull away. “Stop wasting the batter. We’re not going to have enough. And you know I like to eat a lot.”_

_A small chuckle escaped Jensen’s lips as he nodded his agreement to Jared’s statement. “I know how much you eat. I’m surprised you’re not three hundred pounds of pudgy blob, to be honest with you. Hmm…must be all the sex we keep having. It’s a great work out.”_

_Again, Jared tossed his head back and laughed. “You think?” he asked once the fit of laughter had passed. “I don’t know about that. We’re definitely not having enough if you ask me. Maybe you should fix that after breakfast.” He handed Jensen the bowl of batter with a smile. “All stirred up. Now make my pancakes you sexy little thing.”_

_Suddenly, there was blood dripping into the batter, causing Jared to frown. When he looked up at Jensen, there was a surprised look on his face before Jensen looked down at his chest, Jared’s eyes following suit. “Jensen?” Jared asked, eyes snapping back up to his lover as the batter fell from Jensen’s hands seconds before Jensen’s knees gave out and he was on the ground as well. “Jensen?!” Jared screamed, ready to drop to his knees only to have arms wrap around his waist. “No, let go of me!” he yelled, kicking and screaming. “Jensen!”_

_“Calm down, sweet thing,” Chad cooed in his ear, pushing his hand down to cup Jared through the thin material of his sweats. “You don’t need him. We’re about to have tons of fun all on our own.”_

Jared’s eyes snapped open as he screamed, “No! Jensen!” He was panting as he realized that it had just been a dream. However, the more he looked around at the unfamiliar area, the more he began to wonder if it had been _just a dream_. When his eyes landed on Chad, he knew it hadn’t been as memories began to rush through his brain. 

They were in bed and then someone knocked on the door. While they were getting dressed, Jared had told Jensen he wanted pancakes for breakfast; with strawberries on top and coffee. Jared had gone to answer the door and Jensen had gone to the kitchen to start breakfast. And then there was the sound of breaking glass and no answer from Jensen; he’d been shot but Jared didn’t know if he was okay because Chad had drugged him with chloroform and taken him away.

He struggled against the ropes binding him to the chair, his eyes on Chad the whole time. Jared remembered what happened the last time they’d been in a room alone together while Jared was tied to a chair, and he sure as hell didn’t want a repeat performance. He was pretty sure Jensen wasn’t coming to bail him out of this right now. He’d need time to find them and then get in here undetected.

“Let me go!” Jared ordered, glaring at Chad, warm champagne hazel shooting daggers at the other male. “What do you even want with me?! I have _nothing_ to do with what Jeff’s into! I don’t even know anything _about_ it!” The only thing he knew was that Jeff owed Steve and Chris a lot of money for some job that he was supposed to have finished and then didn’t. But Jared didn’t know what the job was, or how much money Jeff owed. He couldn’t help them at all, so he didn’t understand why they didn’t just leave him alone!

When Jared spoke, Chad’s first instinct was to go over there and shoot him up with some drugs again; but then he remembered Chris’s warning so he kept his distance. “Let me think about that for a minute,” Chad answered when Jared told him to let him go. “Uh, no. Not a chance. Absolutely not. Any of those answers getting through your head?” He chuckled when Jared told him he didn’t know anything, thinking it was hilarious that Jared thought this was still about Jeff. “We don’t care about your idiot brother anymore. He gave you to us, so as far as we’re concerned, his debt is paid.

 _He gave you to us, so as far as we’re concerned, his debt is paid._ The words kept ringing in Jared’s head like some kind of mantra. Jeff sold him out to save his own ass? Jared knew Jeff was a screw up, but he never thought his brother would ever sell him out to get out of a tight spot. He and Jeff had always been so close growing up; always had each other’s backs. Or at least that’s what Jared had thought. Apparently, he’d been wrong. “You’re lying,” Jared argued as he shook his head, unable to believe Jeff would do something like that to him.

“No, I’m not,” Chad answered. “Why would I lie to you about something like this? What do I have to gain from it?” Hearing the door open, he smiled, knowing Jeff, Steve and Chris were back. “Why don’t you ask him for yourself if you don’t believe me, sweet thing? He’s here now. They’ll be in the basement in a couple of minutes.

Sure enough, the door opened and footsteps sounded on the stairs seconds after Chad spoke. Jared’s eyes met and locked with his brother’s, silently begging Jeff to tell him that this was a lie and he hadn’t sold him out. 

Jeff frowned when Jared’s eyes locked with his, shaking his head as he bowed it in shame, unable to look at the hazel orbs that had once held so much love and trust for him, now filled with horror and betrayal. “I’m so sorry, Jay.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

Tom handed Mike the extra coffee he had in his hand before he took his seat beside his lover in the waiting room. They had been here for three hours and there was still no news on Jensen. It was getting a little ridiculous. Surely, they must know at least _something_ they could be telling them. Hell, just letting them know that Jensen hadn’t bled out on the table would have been good enough for Tom right now.

“Still nothing?” he asked with a frown, just making sure they hadn’t been told Jensen was still alive. Of course, he didn’t think they’d let them know that, especially not in the short amount of time he’d been gone, but it was worth a shot.

He got his answer when Mike shook his head with a small frown on his face. He wasn’t much for talking right now, Tom could tell. Usually, Mike was the life of the party but right now he was sitting in a chair keeping to himself just staring off in the distance. Tom hated seeing his lover like this, but there wasn’t much he could do about it until they knew Jensen was all right.

When Mackenzie saw an older man in a white lab coat walking towards them, she perked up, grabbing Mike’s hand before she stood, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she waited for the doctor to get closer to them.

“Miss Ackles?” the doctor asked, holding his hand out for her to shake once he was given a nod. “My name’s Jim Beaver, I was the surgeon who operated on your brother.”

Nodding, Mackenzie took Jim’s hand, smiling softly at him. “How is he, Dr. Beaver? Is he going to be all right?” Again, she bit her lip before quickly pulling her shaking hand out of the doctor’s grasp. She was trying so hard to be strong, but she knew if the news wasn’t good she was going to lose it. Mike and Tom were now standing behind her and she felt each of them place a hand on her shoulder, smiling once again as she looked back at both of them, really appreciating them being here to support her.

Jim nodded slowly, motioning to the seat Mackenzie had been in earlier. “We should sit.” When she did as he suggested Jim took a seat beside her, making sure to address all three of the people here for Jensen. “I was able to get the bullet out and we gave him a transfusion. The bullet was close to the heart, but luckily it missed, so there was little damage. He’ll have to stay here for a while so he heals properly, but other than that, your brother is going to be just fine, Miss Ackles. You’re lucky you found him when you did. A few minutes later and he would have bled out.”

A sigh of relief left Mackenzie when Jim told her that Jensen was going to be okay. “Oh, thank God, I thought I was going to lose him.” Looking back at Tom and Mike, she smiled widely just as she saw them hugging each other, Mike looking especially relieved. No wonder, they’d been friends since they were in high school and Mike was as much Jensen’s brother as Josh was. “Can we see him?”

“He’s a little out of it right now; we had to give him morphine for the pain. But I don’t see why not. Of course, he might be resting, so please be quiet. Jensen’s been through a lot.” Smiling, Jim shook hands with Mackenzie, Mike, and Tom before he was paged for another surgery.

**~~**

“Don’t talk to me; just leave me alone,” Jared spat, shooting daggers at his brother. Jeff had been trying to talk to him now for about an hour, but Jared didn’t want any part of it. 

Shaking his head, Jeff answered, “No, I need you to understand why I did what I did. Jay, you’re my brother, I can’t just leave with you hating me.” He hung his head before he explained, “Jay, come on you know me. I’m your big brother. I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

Jared scoffed when Jeff told him he would never do anything to hurt him. “You sold me out, Jeff! How is that not hurting me?! I trusted you, and you gave me up!”

Again, Jeff shook his head before he argued, “they didn’t hurt you, did they? No, they didn’t. You’re perfectly fine; just a little tied up. And I won’t let them hurt you, Jared. You should know that by now. I always have your back.

“Always have my back?!” Jared yelled, disbelief clear in his voice. “You might always be at my back, but it’s only so you can twist the knife a little more!” He shook his head before allowing it to just hang in sadness, mainly to hide the tears welling up, Jared explained, “They shot Jensen. For all I know, Jensen could be dead! And all you have to say for yourself is that you’d never hurt me?” Again, Jared met Jeff’s eyes with his own tear-filled hazels. “Well guess what, Jeff?! You just did. I love him, you asshole!”

When Jared yelled that he was in love with Jensen, Jeff’s eyes widened, unable to believe that his brother had fallen in love with the man their father had hired to annoy the hell out of him. “Jared, I didn’t know. Dad hired him to annoy you. I never thought you’d fall in love with him!”

Angrily, Jared yelled, “Yeah well, I did!” And you led those idiots right to us! Now Jensen’s dead and I’m here again so Mr. Grabby Hands Murray can try to rape me like last time! So thanks a lot, big brother!”

Sighing, Jeff pleaded, “Just calm down; Chad’s under strict orders not to touch you. And if I would have known you loved him, I would have fought harder to figure out another way. But I was just interested in keeping you safe, Jared.” He hung his head in shame once more before he explained, “They told me as long as I led them to Ackles, my debt would be paid off and they would leave me alone. I made them promise you weren’t going to be hurt before I gave them any of the information they wanted.”

“Yeah? And how’s that working out for you?” Jared scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “They probably lied to you. Because I’m tied to a chair in case you haven’t noticed. If they were going to leave me alone, I would be home right now. Think about it, Jeff; I know they killed Jensen and I _will_ testify. There’s no way they’re letting me go.” Chuckling softly, Jared finished, “You just got me killed after trying so hard to protect me. Think about that while you’re at my funeral. Now get the hell away from me.”

Jeff shook his head again, protesting, “But Jared--”

“Get away from me!” Jared yelled, his voice cracking in his anger. He didn’t understand what was so hard to understand about the concept of leaving him alone. It was obvious he didn’t care about what Jeff had to say, yet here his brother stood trying to explain himself.

The door opened and Chris stood in the doorway. “Jeff, leave him alone. If he doesn’t want to talk to you, don’t make him. Dammit, I don’t know why I have to explain everything to you. Get your ass out here; we need to talk.” With that, he walked out of the room, knowing that Jeff would follow. “Close the door behind you, Padalecki!”

With one last sorrow-filled glance in his brother’s direction, Jeff followed Chris out of the basement, doing as he was told and closing the door behind him. He was pretty sure that this whole incident had just turned Jared against him, and there was no going back to the way they had been before today.

**~~**

Jensen groaned as he slowly came to, the ache in his chest coming back full force. He’d been drifting in and out of sleep for the last couple of minutes he knew and he wanted it to stop. It was the morphine; but when he told the nurse to turn it off, she replied by telling him that he needed it because if she took it off he would be in excruciating pain. Surgery was apparently a bitch. 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Mackenzie, Mike, and Tom standing in the doorway looking at him expectantly. Huh, that was odd. Where was Jared? “What happened?” he asked, his memory still kind of fuzzy because of the morphine drip.

“You were shot,” Mackenzie answered, biting her lip. “Are you all right? You lost a lot of blood. You almost died!” She had tears in her eyes as he looked at Jensen, waiting for confirmation that he was okay.

Nodding, Jensen answered, “I’m fine. Just tired because of the drugs. Where’s Jared?” The fact that he had been shot lead him to believe that Chris and Steve had found them, which meant Jared could be in trouble. And if that was the case, he needed to leave; to go make sure Jared wasn’t hurt while he was lying in a hospital bed like some lump.

Mackenzie frowned when Jensen asked where Jared was, shaking her head. “Who’s Jared?” she asked. She hadn’t seen Jensen since last year and they didn’t really talk about work when they spoke to each other, so she was completely in the dark when it came to the topic of one Jared Padalecki.

Who’s Jared? Was she serious?! Oh right, he and Mackenzie hadn’t spoken since he had been assigned the Padalecki job. “Jared’s my boyfriend,” he answered, figuring it was the appropriate word now that he and Jared had been having sex for the past few days. “Where is he?” he repeated, now looking to Mike and Tom.

“Jenny, he wasn’t at the house,” Mike answered sadly. “We think Chris and Steve have him. We just don’t know where. But don’t worry Jen, we’re looking for him. We’ll find him and get him back to you safely. Not one hair on that adorable little head of his harmed.”

When he was told that Chris and Steve got Jared, Jensen was pushing off the bed as fast as he could in his injured state, knowing that he needed to get to his lover before something worse happened. The last time Jared had been with them, Chad had tried to rape him and Jensen would be damned if he let that happen. “Get this fucking thing out of me!” he growled as he pulled at the IV in his arm.

Quickly, Mike and Tom moved to the bed, grabbing Jensen and forcing him to stop while Mackenzie called in the nurse. If her brother wasn’t going to calm down and behave so he could heal, she was going to make sure he was sedated so he didn’t have a choice. Jensen’s best interest was all she cared about right now, and if Jensen wasn’t lying in the bed he would never heal properly. And there was a chance of relapse she was sure, so his ass was grounded to that hospital bed.

Mike pinned Jensen’s wrist to the bed and yelled, “We’ll find him Jensen! You need to stay here and heal. You’re no good to Jared if you’re dead! Jen, you just had major surgery now lay your ass back in that bed and stay put!”

Knowing there was no way he was going to be able to slip past them while they were on red alert like this, Jensen did as he was told. They would leave soon enough and then he would make his move. And even if they didn’t, he was willing to kick all of their asses and apologize later if it meant getting to Jared before something terrible happened to him.

Sure enough, at nine o’clock Jensen’s room was empty. Mackenzie had been worried Jensen was going to try something once they were gone, so she asked one of the paramedics who had brought him here, Jake or something like that, to watch him. Jake had been volunteering as a nurse for the night because one of the ladies called off, so he was convenient Jensen supposed. If she thought that was going to stop him, then she was seriously mistaking. 

Slowly, he climbed out of the bed, removing the IV from his arm. He knew to keep the machines hooked up to him so they wouldn’t start going off. If the nurses thought he was dead then his whole plan would be ruined. Moving to the door, he opened it and peeked his head out. “Jake, right?” he asked, getting the young paramedic’s attention. “I need your help for a minute. Come in here real quick.”

Once he had Jake in the room, Jensen put him in a chokehold, cutting off the young man’s oxygen. It hurt like hell to move like this with the healing wound in his chest, but he needed to get to Jared so he could handle the pain. After a few moments, Jake was out cold so Jensen let go, lowering the young male’s body onto the floor. 

Moments later, Jensen was walking out of his room and heading to the desk where one of the nurses was sitting. “Hey there beautiful,” he smiled, working his charm which hardly ever got out anymore. “You look like you’re a little busy with your cell phone right now so I just thought I’d warn you, Beaver’s coming down the hall right now. Want me to watch the desk while you take care of whatever personal business you have?”

“Oh my God, is he really coming?” the nurse asked, looking down the hallway. “Yes, if you don’t mind, that would be great. This will only take a minute. Thank you so much…Jake.” Smiling, she walked off in the opposite direction Jensen had pointed, taking care of her text messages.

As soon as she was out from behind the desk, Jensen jumped behind it. After all, no one would think anything of it because he was wearing scrubs now. Whoever passed him would just think he was doing his job. Quickly, he grabbed the phone and dialed his cell phone company’s number, logging onto the website. “Hello, I have an account with you guys and I lost my phone. I was just wondering if you could turn on the GPS for me.” He paused as he listened to the woman on the other line speaking. “Yeah, the name’s Ackles, Jensen.” Another pause. “Social is 2474.” When the woman told him the GPS was on, he smiled. “Thanks a lot!”

Hanging up, he looked at the computer screen, zooming in on the little red dot that told the location of his cell phone. Luckily, Jared had taken the damn thing the night before and shoved it in his sweat pants pocket when Jensen had been texting during the movie, otherwise Jensen would have had no idea where to look. 

He quickly shut down the site he was looking at and pushed out of the chair before he headed to the exit, smiling at one of the nurses who were looking at him. Once he was out of the hospital, it was smooth sailing from there. The first car he found, he hopped into it, hotwiring the thing before he sped off in the direction of his cabin. 

There, he got dressed into his street clothes, hissing in pain as he pulled on his shirt. Damn, that was going to be a bitch to deal with if he had to get physical in order to get Jared out of harm’s way; but he’d deal with that. Rescuing Jared was his top priority at the moment. Before he walked out the door, Jensen checked to make sure there was ammo in both his pistols. He had a feeling the next few hours were going to be a bumpy ride.

Finally, he climbed into his car, speeding off in the direction of Chris and Steve’s place. It was going to be a twenty hour drive, but there was no way he was stopping like he and Jared had on the way here. The longer it took him to get there, the longer Jared had to be stuck with those assholes. So he was just going to have to deal with the exhaustion as well. The morphine was wearing out of his system at least so he didn’t have to worry about that dragging him down, which was good.

Mike, Tom, and Mackenzie were going to be pissed at him when they found out he left, but he was sure they would understand why he did it. Well, Mike and Tom would at least, and then they could explain it to Mackenzie. And even if they didn’t understand, Jensen wasn’t all that concerned about it right now. They’d all been through worse fights than this was going to be he was sure and they’d worked them out. There was no doubt in his mind they could work this out, too.

“Don’t worry Jay, I’m coming for ya baby,” he mumbled to the empty car as his foot pressed down harder against the gas pedal, causing the car to accelerate.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“We have to kill him,” Chris explained, knowing there was no other way to deal with the Padalecki kid. “I mean, I’ve been thinking about a way to make all of this go away without offing him, but there’s just no other option.”

Steve frowned when Chris spoke, not too sure about that plan. “You know that if we kill him, we have to kill Jeff, too. He’ll go into a rant about how we promised his brother would all right and then there’s the possibility of him squealing to the cops.” He shrugged before he added, “Not that I care. I told you we should have killed him months ago.”

Now Chris wished he’d have listened. Then they wouldn’t be in this mess. Really, they should have thought the plan through a little more. Jensen Ackles had once been on the police force, which meant he probably had friends there. If he turned up dead, rivals were going to be the first people they went after. And it was no secret Steve and Chris hated Jensen because he was the one who shot their son when he pulled a gun on his partner.

Shrugging, Chris answered, “So we’ll kill Jeff. Not a big loss or anything.” Suddenly, a plan formed in his head. “Actually, we’ll get Chad to kill the Padalecki bitches while you and I go on a romantic holiday in the Bahamas. That way they can’t link us to anymore murders. Once the job’s done, we’ll have Chad call us and we’ll send him plane tickets to some island where we never have to deal with him again.” Wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, Chris pulled his lover against his body, dipping his head to kiss and nip at Steve’s neck. “What do you say, sweetheart?”

The plan to have Chad do the dirty work and get out of town later sounded good to Steve. After all, he didn’t want to run the risk of getting thrown in the slammer because they fucked up and moved too fast on the tempting opportunity to kill Ackles. When Chris kissed his neck, Steve moaned, tilting his head to the side to give his lover better access. “Y-Yeah, sounds good. Let’s go pack and then tell Chad what’s going on.”

**~~**

“You know, I don’t appreciate being stared at like I’m a slab of meat,” Jared complained as he met Chad’s eyes head on. He’d been dealing with this for almost a whole day, and he was sick of it. Thankfully Chris and Steve were going to be down here in a few minutes to feed him. After all, they couldn’t just leave him down there for nearly two days without any food, and they fed him last night around this time so it was only logical to believe they’d feed him now.

Chad didn’t listen when Jared told him to stop staring at him, his mind racing with all of the dirty things he could do to that delicious body of Jared’s. It really was unfortunate that he was under strict orders not to touch the other male; otherwise, he would have been having some good times right about now.

He could hear Chris calling for him, which was a drag if you asked him. Sighing, Chad yelled, “I’m coming!” Before he left, he gave Jared one last look, a lewd smile coming to his lips. Maybe Chris and Steve had a talk and they were going to let him have his way with the younger Padalecki boy. He could only hope.

When Chad smiled at him, Jared’s blood ran cold, not liking the looks of that smug grin on the other male’s face. He needed to get out of here. Quickly, he started to rock back and forth, trying to make the chair tip over; with any luck, it would break when it hit the ground and Jared would be free.

**~~**

“Chad, we need you to kill Jared. And then once that’s done, do the same to Jeff. It’s time to tie up some of these loose ends before we all go down,” Steve explained, handing Chris his bag so the other male could put it in the car. “When you’ve killed them both, call my cell and we’ll send you plane tickets to go anywhere you want to go so you don’t go down.”

Frowning, Chad asked, “Well, where are you guys going?” He wasn’t sure how he felt about being here to kill the Padalecki boys all alone. What if something happened? But then he realized that he was going to be all alone with Jared and that made everything all right again.

“The Bahamas,” Steve answered with a wide smile on his face. “Chris and I need a vacation and right now is a great time to take one. At least until the inevitable hype with Ackles blows over.”

Nodding, Chad replied, “All right. Well, I’ll take care of them and then call you guys. I have to find Jeff, little weasel ran off after Jared told him to leave him alone.”

Steve nodded when Chad explained what needed to be done, about ready to open his mouth and say something only to have Chris tell him the car was ready and it was time to go. Smiling, Steve walked over to Chris, kissing his lover’s lips softly. “We’ll be waiting for your call, Chad,” Steve assured him, heading out of the house.

A wide smile came to Chad’s face when the door closed. Finally, he had Jared all to himself. Chris wasn’t around anymore to tell him he couldn’t touch Jared and Chad was going to take full advantage of that fact.

Slowly, Chad made his way down to the basement where he could easily take Jared. It paid to have the kid tied up so he couldn’t get away; it made Chad’s job a helluva lot easier. He left the door open, not really caring anymore since no one was there to listen to what was going on between him and Jared. And unless Jared started screaming, the neighbors wouldn’t be alarmed either. Plus, he had music to drown the other male out, so he didn’t really care about that, either. “Guess what, sweet thing,” he smiled cruelly. “You and I have the house all to ourselves. Doesn’t that sound great?”

Another wide, evil smile came to Chad’s face before he moved closer to Jared, gripping his chin roughly and forcing him to look at him. “How will we ever pass the time?” Releasing Jared’s face, Chad chuckled softly. “Don’t worry, Jared. I have the perfect answer to that question. And you’re going to be a good boy and cooperate, aren’t you? Because if you don’t, I'll kill you quicker than I had planned to.”

When Chad came into the room with that stupid smile on his face, Jared knew something was wrong. He knew right away what Chad meant when he told him he knew how to pass the time and insisted that Jared was going to be a good boy. “You can’t kill me,” Jared assured him, shaking his head once Chad had let his chin go. “Chris and Steve told you not to touch me. I’m not an idiot. Jeff told me you’re under strict instructions not to touch me.”

“ _Was_ under strict instructions not to touch you,” Chad corrected, his smile returning. “Now, Chris and Steve are on their way to the Bahamas and I’m under strict instructions to kill you and your idiot brother.” His hand pressed against Jared’s chest before sliding down very slowly, Chad making sure that Jared knew exactly where his hand was going to come to rest. “But there’s no reason we can’t have a little bit of fun before I put a bullet in your brain, right Jared?”

Feeling the hand pressing against his chest, Jared pushed himself back against the chair as far as he could, groaning in disgust. He knew this was going to happen; Jeff was an idiot to think otherwise. “You’re not going to get away with this,” Jared assured him. “Other people know that Chris and Steve have a grudge against Jensen. They’ll know that they are responsible for his death. And once they’re found, Chris and Steve will throw you under the bus and make you take the fall for everything.”

Chad shook his head at Jared’s words, chuckling softly. “Steve’s my brother. He’d never do anything to hurt me. And besides, no one knows they’re in the Bahamas except me and you. And once I’m done with you, you’re not going to be able to sing so they’re safe right where they are.”

“He’s your adopted brother,” Jared corrected. “If my brother, my own flesh and blood, could do something this terrible to me, what makes you think Steve wouldn’t do the same thing to you?” If he could just get Chad pissed off enough, there was a chance he’d just shoot him and not rape him before he killed him.

Quickly, Chad shook his head. “He wouldn’t do that to me. My brother loves me. Steve and I have been through way more than you and Jeff, I’m sure and no matter what, Steve always has my back. Your brother may be an asshole, but that doesn’t mean mine is.”

A snort of laughter escaped Jared when Chad argued with him. “Your brother also loves Chris. And if it came down to a fight between the two of your freedom, who do you think he’ll side with? An adopted brother or the love of his life? Use your head, man!”

The backhand across the face shouldn’t have come as such a shock to Jared, knowing from experience that Chad got a little physical when he was angry. Turning his head, Jared spit blood onto the floor before he looked back up at Chad. “You know I’m right.”

Again, Chad shook his head, gripping Jared’s chin once more. “We’re done talking. It’s time to play so I can do what I was told to do and get the hell out of this God forsaken town.” Roughly, Chad shoved Jared’s face out of his grasp before his hands moved to the fastenings of his jeans. Once he had the fastenings undone, he reached into his boxers and pulled out his dick, shoving it in Jared’s face. “Now suck it, bitch,” he ordered.

**~~**

Jensen pulled up outside Chris and Steve’s place just as they were pulling out of the driveway, making sure to keep himself hidden so there was no way his cover would be blown. He supposed that Chad was still in the house if Steve and Chris were leaving, knowing that there was no way they would leave Jared all alone in there.

He didn’t care if Chad was there. Hell, he didn’t care if there was a whole fucking army in there; he was going to get his lover back. Even if it killed him, Jared was going to be safe again. Quickly, he double checked to make sure his guns were loaded before he shouldered the door open and climbed out, making his way to the front door.

Of course, the damn thing was locked. Sighing, Jensen dropped to his knees, checking to see if this was a lock that he could pick. No such luck; not that he was surprised by that fact. Chris and Steve were too cautious to have a lock on their door that was easily picked. He quickly pushed up to his full height once again, pulling his leg back and kicking the door open, knowing that it was going to be loud, but not really caring at the moment. There were more important things to worry about.

Gun at the ready, Jensen cautiously moved into the house, making sure to keep an eye out for anyone who posed a threat to him.

**~~**

When Chad shoved his dick towards his face, Jared quickly turned his head, lips and eyes squeezed tightly closed. There was no way in hell he was sticking that thing in his mouth! However, when his hair was grabbed and his face was forced towards Chad’s cock once more, Jared knew there wasn’t much he could do. “I’ll bite it off,” Jared warned, making sure he kept eye contact with Chad so the other male knew he was serious.

Chuckling, Chad shook his head as he lowered himself to his knees so he was eye level with Jared. “Ooh, someone’s feisty. I like that in a whore, Jared.” His lips sealed roughly over Jared’s then, tongue forcing its way inside Jared’s mouth. When he pulled back, he was laughing. “You’re an awesome kisser, sweet thing. Bet you can use that mouth for other things just as well. Now fucking do what I told you to and suck my cock, Jared!”

“No!’ Jared yelled, pulling away from Chad again. He’d seen neighbors on the way out of here last time, so he knew there had to be people around who could hear him screaming. “Help! Somebody please --?!”

His pleas were cut short by another slap to the face. “You little prick, shut the fuck up!” Chad screamed, moving to a table in the back of the room where he slapped the power button to an old boom box, cranking up the volume as high as it would go. He then turned back to Jared, grabbing his hair once more and trying to force his cock between Jared’s tightly sealed lips.

**~~**

The first thing he’d done once he got into the house was check upstairs in all the rooms to make sure Jared wasn’t in there. Last time he’d been on a rescue mission it had been so much easier. For one, Jared had been tied to a chair in the living room out in the open and two, he hadn’t cared about Jared the way he did now. When he first came to get him, Jared was just a large sum of money. Now, he was his boyfriend, so there was no room for error.

As he was coming down the stairs, he heard muffled shouts coming from the basement. That had to be Jared. He was screaming "no", so Jensen moved as quickly as he could in his injured state, getting down into the basement to see Chad with his cock pulled out of his jeans trying to shove it between Jared’s lips.

His blood boiled and he just wanted to go over there and shoot the damn thing off, but he knew he had to play it cool so Chad had no idea he was in here. The element of surprise was what was going to seal this case for him.

Silently, he made his way over to the boom box, killing the power before lifting his gun, waiting for Chad to turn around. He wanted Chad to be watching when he pulled the trigger. Wanted Chad to know who was killing his sorry ass and know exactly why he was doing it.

When the music stopped, Chad released Jared’s hair and pulled back a little, brows knit in confusion. Slowly, he turned to see what had happened, mumbling, “What the --?” His words were cut short, however when he saw Jensen standing beside the boom box with a gun pointed at him. Before he knew what was happening, Jensen pulled the trigger, and Chad was left with a bullet lodged between his eyes, his body crumpling to the floor seconds after he was shot.

Jared’s eyes snapped open when he heard a gunshot, frowning in confusion. He hadn’t even noticed the music go off because he had been too worried about keeping his lips and eyes sealed shut. But when Chad fell to the ground and blood began pooling around him, Jared looked up at the person who had pulled the trigger, his eyes widening when he saw Jensen.

“Jen,” he breathed, feeling tears of joy and relief welling up in his eyes. Jensen was alive. Chris and Steve hadn’t killed him and now Jensen was here to rescue him. Everything was right in Jared’s world again because he was safe, and he was about to go home.

Jensen could see the relief on Jared’s face when he saw him and it made him smile. He could only imagine what horror Jared had been going through being here and thinking no one was coming for him. Quickly, he moved to Jared’s side, kicking Chad’s body out of the way before he dropped to his knees and started untying his lover. “It’s all right, Jay. I’m here now and I’m gonna get you outta here, okay?”

The second Jared was free he wrapped his arms around Jensen and crushed their lips together, hands moving to fist in Jensen’s hair. God, it felt so good to kiss Jensen like this. After thinking he was never going to be able to kiss him again, this was definitely just what he needed. He pulled back only when the need for oxygen became too great, panting out hot breaths against Jensen’s lips. “I thought you were dead,” he panted before he kissed Jensen again.

As their lips crushed together, Jensen moaned, hands moving to wrap around Jared’s waist and pull him tighter against him. It felt like Jared thought he was never going to be able to kiss him again and he had to admit, it was pretty sexy. His theory was only confirmed when Jared spoke. Again, he moaned against the younger male’s lips before breaking the kiss.

Chuckling, Jensen shook his head. “It takes a lot more than a little gunshot wound to take me out, baby,” he joked, stroking the side of Jared’s face. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

“No, ‘m okay,” Jared answered with a shake of his head. “You got here before Chad could do much of anything.” Shrugging, Jared continued, “I’ll feel a lot better after a shower and I get some food in me, but I’m not hurt, or anything.”

Jensen nodded when Jared answered his question, glad to hear that he’d gotten here in time to spare Jared the horror of being forced to do something he didn’t want to do. “C’mon, we’ll get you home and you can shower. I think you have a stash of gummies in my glove box; you can eat those on the way back to the cabin.”

Suddenly, Jensen’s phone started vibrating in Jared’s pocket, causing the younger male to jump slightly. “Oh, I have your phone. It’s been going off every now and then for the past couple of days.”

“Yeah, I know you have it,” Jensen answered, taking the device from Jared. “It’s how I found you. I got the GPS turned on and followed it here." He flipped the phone open to answer the call, not checking who was calling before he did so. If he had checked, he probably would have just ignored the call.

Mike yelled into the receiver the instant Jensen answered the phone, beyond angry about what Jensen had done. “Get your ass back to this hospital now! You’ve just undergone major surgery, Ackles! And I don’t know where you got it in your head that it’s okay to just hop on out of the bed, knock out a nurse, and leave! It’s not, Jensen!” Sighing, he continued, “I know where you are, and I know why you’re there. I told you Tom and I would take care of it, but you didn’t listen. The nearest hospital is about ten minutes away. Dr. Beaver is on his way there and so are we, meaning Tom, Mackenzie, and I. We’ll be there in about twenty hours, and your ass better be lying in a hospital bed!”

He knew this was coming, so it really didn’t surprise him all that much. “Okay Mike, you need to calm down. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you guys, but I couldn’t just stay there and do nothing. You know that.”

Again, Mike sighed. “Yeah, I know that. But that doesn’t mean I have to like it. Just get to the hospital Jensen. And stay there. At this rate, we’re going to have to tie you to the bed to make sure you give yourself enough time to heal. I’ll see you when we get there, man.”

Chuckling, Jensen nodded although Mike couldn’t see him. “No Mike, I’m not going back to the hospital. I can heal at the cabin. Have the doctor go there; the one in North Dakota. Because if he goes to the hospital, he’s wasting his time.” With that, Jensen hung up the phone, not wanting to get into a big argument with Mike about this. He knew Mike would know he was serious and get the job done. Taking Jared’s hand, he started to look over his text messages. “Come on, Jay. Let’s go home.”

Jared did as he was told, allowing Jensen to lead him wherever the hell he wanted to lead him. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital? I mean, you did get shot. You should probably get a doctor to look over you to make sure—Mmm...” His rambling was cut short when Jensen kissed him, Jared’s lips instantly parting to invite Jensen’s tongue into his mouth.

When Jensen broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against Jared’s before he shook his head. “I’m fine. I’ll have the doctor look me over at the cabin. I just want to go home and be with you. Please don’t fight me on this.”

“Okay,” Jared mumbled, not really paying attention to what Jensen was saying, but willing to do anything the older male asked at this moment. Kissing Jensen kind of had that effect on him. It was probably dangerous to be this wrapped up in someone, but he didn’t give a shit right now. He was just happy to have Jensen back in his arms.

They quickly made their way to the car where Jared grabbed his stash of gummy worms as Jensen drove off in the direction of the cabin. It was going to be nice to be back and not have to worry about Chris and Steve coming for them. Maybe now Jared was free from this whole mess Jeff got him in.

**~~**

Once they were back at the cabin, Jared went straight to the bathroom after telling Jensen that he was going to be taking a very long shower to get the nasty feel of Chad off his body. “All right, baby,” Jensen smiled before he plopped down in his favorite chair. “I’ll be out here watching TV, or something. I might make dinner. Pizza sound good? It’s quick and easy, which is probably for the best since Mike and everyone’s coming over.”

Nodding, Jared answered, “Yeah, pizza’s always good. I’ll be out before dinner.” With that, he closed the bathroom door before he stripped out of his sweat pants, throwing them away once they were off his body. There were too many bad memories attached to them now. He didn’t want anything to do with them anymore.

Just as Jensen was about to sit down after putting the pizzas in the oven, there was a knock on the door. Sighing, Jensen changed his course, moving to the door instead of his chair. “I’m coming,” he called when the knocking continued, shaking his head. “Geez Mike, don’t have a cow. It’s not like I’m dead in here.”

His eyes widened slightly when he opened the door and was met with scared, sapphire blue eyes staring back at him. “Can I come in, Jen?” the man asked, biting his lip. “We need to talk.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Jensen frowned when Misha asked if he could come in, wondering what this could possibly be about. Surely, Gerald didn’t need anything from him right now, so this had to have been about something else. “Uh, yeah come on in,” he answered, stepping out of the way to clear the doorway for Misha.

Once the doorway was clear, Misha stepped inside, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Misha wrapped his arms around Jensen, lips crushing against the younger male’s before a soft moan slipped from his throat.

When Misha kissed him, Jensen groaned in surprise, eyes widening as he pulled back away from his former lover. “What are you doing?” he asked, brows knit in confusion as he tried to understand what was going on in Misha’s head right now.

“I heard what happened to you,” Misha explained. “I thought you were going to die. So I called Mackenzie and she told me you escaped from the hospital to go rescue Jared. I put the pieces together that you’d be here since Jared was at Chris and Steve’s place. I remembered this is your favorite cabin of all the cabins you have.”

He reached out and tried to touch Jensen’s cheek, only to have Jensen pull back. Misha didn’t care; Jensen was confused and he was pulling away from him. And no wonder he was confused. It wasn’t every day your ex starts knocking at your door. “I realized something when I thought you were dead; I realized that I don’t want to live without you, Jenny. I can’t.” Nodding, he continued, “I know that I hurt you before and you were really pissed at me for it, but I can promise you that this time it’ll be better. I can make you happy again, Jensen, I know I can. If you just give me another chance, we can be happy together again.”

Jensen’s head was spinning with the words that Misha was spewing out of his mouth. He wanted to get back together with him? After how long?! And he was married! Not to mention the fact that Jensen was in love with Jared. “No,” he answered, shaking his head as he took a few more cautious steps backwards. “You’re with Vicky and I am happy.”

Shaking his head, Misha argued, “I’ll leave her. I love you and I want to be with you, Jen. Please, just give me another chance. We can get back to the way we were and everything will be all right again, Jenny-bear.”

“No,” Jensen answered once more. “Everything is all right from where I’m standing. You left me Misha. For Vicki; no warning, no goodbye, nothing. How do you expect me to trust you after you did that to me?” Squaring his shoulders and standing to his full height, Jensen continued, “Besides, I’m with someone else now. You should go back to Vicki and just forget about us, okay? It’s never going to happen again.”

A small frown came to Misha’s face when Jensen told him he was with someone else. Who could he possibly be with? Mackenzie had told him that Jensen didn’t get out much, so there was no one that he even spoke to anymore as far as Misha knew. “Are you sure?” he asked, just checking to see if he could catch the younger male in a lie.

Slowly, Jensen nodded, brows knit in confusion. “Of course I’m sure. You should just go.” Sighing, he moved around Misha to the door, opening it for his former lover. “Please, just go back to Vicki. I’m not going to be the reason you leave her and make her feel like I did. Besides, you don’t love me, you love her. If you really loved me, you wouldn’t have given me up for a job. Goodbye Misha.”

Misha didn’t have an answer for Jensen when he told him he wouldn’t have left him for a job if he really loved him. It was true, he supposed. If he had loved Jensen, he would have stayed with him and told Gerald to fuck off. Perhaps it was just the fact that he heard Jensen had been hurt, so he got worried, which brought up all of those feelings again.

Before he left, he gave Jensen a small smile, touching his hand. “I hope you and your new partner are happy together. And I hope he knows what he’s got with you. And that he’s not a fool like I was, Jen. Bye.” With that, he was out the door, Jensen closing it behind him.

**~~**

Once Jared got into the shower, everything seemed to hit him all at once. He had almost lost Jensen and then he had almost been raped and killed. The second part of that didn’t really bother him all that much since at the time he’d thought Jensen was dead. But what did bother him was that Jensen almost died, and he never told Jensen how he really felt about him.

Well, that wasn’t going to be an issue anymore. As soon as he got out of the shower, he was going to tell Jensen exactly how he felt that way if something happened, God forbid, Jensen would know that this wasn’t some fling and it was the real thing.

He was out of the shower a few minutes later, wrapping his towel around his hips after towel drying the mop on his head so water wasn’t dripping down his face constantly. Finished with that, Jared walked out of the bathroom, seeing Jensen on the couch and smiling at the older male. Wasting no time, Jared moved to the couch, plopping down beside Jensen before he gripped the older male’s chin and forced his head towards him, lips crushing against Jensen’s as his lips parted on a moan.

Jensen had been watching the news before Jared came out of the bathroom, causing Jensen to turn slightly, though still keeping his eyes on the television. “Dinner’s ready when you are, baby,” he explained before giving his full attention to the television once more. That was until Jared kissed him, Jensen now completely focused on the man whose tongue he was caressing his own. His arms wrapped around Jared’s torso, one hand moving to fist in his lover’s hair while the other he used to pull Jared impossibly closer. “Mmm…” he moaned when the kiss broke, breaths coming out in slight pants. “What was that for?”

In the shower, Jared had managed to get himself all worked up and now all of the raw emotion he was feeling came pouring out if him. Sniffling, Jared pressed his forehead against Jensen’s, shaking his head slowly. “I thought I lost you,” he whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks.

When Jared spoke, Jensen could hear the tears in his voice, even if he couldn’t see Jared’s face. Frowning, he tucked his index finger under Jared’s chin, tilting his head upwards so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Hey, shhh, don’t cry baby,” he soothed, using his free hand to wipe away Jared’s tears. “I’m right here. I’m not goin’ anywhere Jared, it’s okay.” He then pulled Jared into a hug, one hand idly running through his lover’s chestnut locks while the other rubbed up and down Jared’s back.

As soon as he was in Jensen’s arms, Jared wrapped his own arms around Jensen’s waist, hands pressing against whatever bit of skin he could reach, face tucked in the crook of Jensen’s neck as he breathed in the older male’s scent. “Everything’s so screwed up right now Jen,” he explained, the tears still falling although he didn’t want them to. “My brother gave us up. He told Chris and Steve where we were because they promised him he would be out of debt if he helped them find you so they could kill you.” Pulling back so he could look into Jensen’s eyes, Jared cried, “I almost lost you and I didn’t even tell you that I love you, Jen.”

Hearing Jared tell him that his brother had given them up, Jensen frowned. It made sense; Jeff had Jared’s cell phone number and must have given it to Chris and Steve so they could track them the first time. And then the second time, Jeff must have gotten the address from his father’s phone, or something. Unless Gerald didn’t follow the rules and told Jeff where they were. He was weighing the two theories in his head when Jared told him he loved him. “You love me?” he asked, not meaning to sound as shocked as he did.

Slowly, Jared nodded, feeling heat rising to his cheeks. “Yeah, I do. And I know we haven’t been dating very long, and if I just freaked you out royally and you never want to talk to me again because you think I’m clingy, or something, I’ll understand. But I needed to—Mmm…”

Jensen really hated it when Jared jumped to conclusions. First, he was freaking out and wanted to die because he thought Jensen was dead, and now he was babbling about Jensen never wanting to talk to him again, which was just absurd. So, he did the only thing that he knew worked to shut Jared up; kissed him, hard and passionate, allowing his emotions to pour into the kiss. When he pulled back, he was cupping Jared’s cheeks as he looked into those slightly unfocused champagne hazel orbs. “I love you too.”

“Yeah?’ Jared asked as a soft, hopeful smile came to his lips. “So you don’t think I’m too clingy or this is too soon to feel this way?” If Jensen felt it too, then there was no way it was too soon to feel this way, right?

A smile that mimicked Jared’s came to Jensen’s face when Jared asked if he thought he was clingy. “Oh, you’re definitely clingy,” he assured him with a chuckle. “But I like it.” Tucking a strand of Jared’s longish hair behind his ear, Jensen continued, “And it’s definitely not too soon to feel this way. Some things are just perfect and go together; like peanut butter and jelly. Or eggs and bacon. Peas and pods. Jensen and Jared.”

Again, Jensen kissed him, one hand fisting in the younger male’s hair while the other pulled Jared closer so that he was nearly sitting in his lap. They still had a lot of time before Dr. Beaver and the gang got there and there was no reason to waste it, right? Well, that was if Jared wanted to. After all, he had been almost raped by Chad before Jensen got there, so it was possible Jared wanted nothing to do with sex. If that was the case, then Jensen planned on just holding him until they were interrupted.

When Jensen kissed him again, Jared kissed back, lips moving against Jensen’s for a few minutes before he parted his lips, inviting Jensen in. He was sick of feeling so lonely and like he didn’t belong anywhere. While he was with Jensen, he felt loved and needed, and he liked that feeling. He pulled back when the need for oxygen became too great; breaths panting out against Jensen’s kiss swollen lips. “Make love to me, Jen,” he breathed before he crushed their lips together once more, kissing his lover with a sense of desperation.

Jensen didn’t need to be told twice. The minute Jared told him to make love to him and pressed their lips together again, he pulled Jared completely into his lap, forcing the younger male to straddle him, never breaking the contact of their lips. There was really no other way they could do this because Jensen knew he couldn’t do the motions necessary to have sex in his current condition. He was trying to be strong, but if he moved the wrong way, it still hurt like a sonuvabitch.

As Jensen pulled him into his lap, Jared bent his knees and spread his legs so that he could have his legs on the outside of each of Jensen’s, effectively straddling the older male. He had no problem with this position if this is how Jensen wanted it. On the couch, however, he had a problem with. First, it wasn’t big enough to fit the two of them and still allow them to be comfortable; two, it wasn’t as romantic as the bed, so he wanted them to be in their bed. “Bedroom,” he breathed between kisses, tugging at Jensen’s shirt.

He was about to protest when Jared told him he wanted to go to their room, not wanting to waste any time they had together, but he didn’t. Instead, he nodded before he pushed Jared off of him gently so he could stand. Once he was on his feet, Jensen took Jared’s hand and led him into their bedroom, closing the door behind him before pulling Jared back against his body and kissing him good and proper.  
They continued to kiss as Jensen walked Jared back to the bed, giving him another gentle shove when he felt the younger male’s knees hit the mattress. “You’re so beautiful,” Jensen whispered as he leaned over Jared, left hand pressing against the mattress while his right hand moved to tug at the knot holding Jared’s towel in place.

Jared gasped when his back hit the mattress, looking up at Jensen with lust blown eyes. He wanted Jensen so badly right now, he couldn’t even think of anything else. In the back of his mind, he heard Jensen saying something, but he couldn’t make out what it was; hopefully the older male wasn’t asking him a question because Jared wouldn’t have been able to answer. When his towel came undone, Jared looked down at it before he looked back up at Jensen, licking his lips as he thought of all the things Jensen was about to do to him. After all, they’d had sex more times than Jared would ever admit, and each time, Jensen made it seem like it was the first time.

Once he had Jared’s towel open, Jensen wrapped his hand around the base of Jared’s shaft, stroking him slowly at first, wanting to tease his lover. He was rewarded with Jared arching into his touch with a low moan, letting him know that Jared was fully enjoying himself. Jared’s reactions to every little touch he gave him spiked Jensen’s lust for the younger male, making him want to just skip the foreplay and get right to the good stuff. But Jared deserved the foreplay right now, so Jensen forced himself to remain calm and take it slow.

“Ungh…Jensen,” Jared moaned as his head rolled back and forth on the pillow, hips bucking into Jensen’s hand. “So good, babe. Ah, I need you so much right now, Jenny.” His hips continued to buck into Jensen hand as Jared moaned and writhed on the mattress, wishing Jensen would just hurry it up already. “W-What are you doing way up there?” he demanded, lifting his head off the mattress to look at his lover. “Come lie with me.”

A small chuckle escaped Jensen when Jared seemingly just realized that he wasn’t lying down beside him. He was so cute when he was horny. Smiling, he slowly lowered himself onto the bed next to Jared, hand never faltering in its movement along Jared’s cock. “Better?” he asked, only to moan in surprise when Jared’s lips were pressed against his own.

As soon as Jensen was on the bed next to him, Jared felt the need to kiss him. It was like his body was doing everything on its own accord; hips bucking into Jensen’s hand, and now his lips crushing against Jensen. The older male just had this effect on him, he supposed; he could never quite stay in control of his body when Jensen was around and there was sex involved. Sometimes, even when there wasn’t sex involved. “Much better,” he assured him once he had broken the kiss, hand moving to run down Jensen’s arm. “But you should be naked.”

Quickly, Jared pushed Jensen’s hand away from his body and straddled Jensen, careful not to jar him too much because he could only imagine what it felt like to be this active right after surgery. But he was selfish, and he wasn’t about to stop this unless Jensen physically told him to. He would, however, give Jensen the option of telling him to stop. As he unbuttoned Jensen’s over-shirt, he mumbled, “If I hurt you, tell me to stop.” His fingertips lightly brushed over the thick square of gauze protecting Jensen's wound as he smiled softly. Thank God it had just been an injury and not fatal. Jared didn't think he could have gone on if Jensen had died.

Shaking his head, Jensen assured him, “You’re not hurting me. I’ll tell you if you’re hurting me.” Actually, it would have been more like he’d shove Jared off of him and start swearing if the pain became too great. Sure, there was pain now, but it wasn’t enough to make Jared stop. He needed this far too much for the younger male to stop right now. “Just…you have to be on top. Gotta ride me this time, baby, s’that okay?”

Gotta ride me this time, baby. The words rang in his head, making him hotter by the second. Holy hell, how could Jensen even think for one second that it wouldn’t be okay?! That was going to be fucking hot! “Yeah, definitely okay,” Jared assured him with a nod. “Just let me get you out of these clothes first.”

Jensen nodded his agreement when Jared told him to let him get these clothes off him. He was definitely ready to be free of these now tight fitting jeans. Jared had hardly even touched him and he was already achingly hard. It was dangerous to be this in love with someone probably, but he couldn’t seem to care. All he cared about right now was taking care of Jared. He lifted his upper body off the mattress so Jared could get his shirt off easier before he flopped back down, gazing up at the younger male as Jared went to work on his jeans.

“Lift up for me, babe,” Jared instructed once he had Jensen’s jeans undone. When Jensen did as he was told, Jared pulled both boxers and jeans down around Jensen’s thighs before pushing them down further, allowing them to pool at his lovers ankles. “There,” he smiled, looking down at his lover. “Much better.” Licking his lips, he took Jensen’s cock in his hand, frowning at the older male. “Babe, why didn’t tell me you were this hard? I would have done something about it sooner.”

A low moan broke from Jensen’s throat when Jared grabbed his cock, bottom lip disappearing behind straight white teeth as he attempted to stifle the louder moans. “Was takin’ care of you,” he gasped, hips beginning to buck into Jared’s hand. “Oh God, Jay…need you so much.”

When Jensen started bucking into his hand, Jared smiled, glad he wasn’t the only one who was feeling this way right now. “Shh…it’s okay, babe,” he softly quieted, dropping to his knees in front of the mattress. “It’s my turn to take care of you.” He quickly wrapped his arms around Jensen’s thighs, pulling him closer before holding down Jensen’s hips and dipping his head, taking Jensen’s cock deep into his mouth, allowing his lover to bottom out against the back of his throat. After a few seconds, Jared swallowed a couple of times, letting Jensen feel his throat working around him.

He knew he wasn’t going to be able to do this much longer without Jensen having an orgasm prematurely, but he didn’t know where the lube was, and there was no way he was stopping in the middle of their foreplay to go find it. So, he was just going to have to use his own lubricant, which meant spit. And because it was the only form of lubrication he was getting, Jared made sure to get Jensen’s dick good and wet, not wanting to waste time by going extremely slow so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

After a few more seconds, Jared pulled off, wiping the dribble of spit from his lips as he looked up at Jensen with a small smile on his face. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to get to ride Jensen. God, it was going to be so good. Unlike when he was under his lover, Jared had all of the control now; but he was only interested in the one thing he could control – how fast their pace was. Usually, he was fine with whatever pace Jensen set; however, some days, Jensen went really slowly, just to torture Jared. Well, now it was Jared’s turn to torture Jensen and boy was he going to enjoy this.

Once the warm wet mouth was off his cock, Jensen whined in protest, lifting his head off the mattress to look down at his boyfriend. That smile was enough to melt him right there. He loved it when Jared smiled and those dimples were just about ready to come out but didn’t quite make it. Those dimples were damn near sinful and got him every time.

“C’mere,” Jensen mumbled, holding his arms out for Jared to crawl into. When his lover did just that, Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared as his lips covered Jared’s, tongue instantly moving to trace the seam of Jared’s lips before he was granted access into his boyfriend’s mouth. His tongue caressed Jared’s for a good while before he pulled back, hands sliding down Jared’s back to grope the firm globes of his ass. “I want you so much right now, Jay. Please?”

Jared moaned at Jensen’s words, agreeing with him unconditionally. “Ungh…Jen, don’t stop. Feels good,” Jared moaned as his lover squeezed and kneaded his ass. Repositioning himself so that he was straddling Jensen, Jared mumbled, “Need to hurry because I don’t know where the lube is so if we actually want to do this, need to have you in me before the spit dries.”

Hearing Jared babble about wanting to actually do this and how they needed to hurry because of it made Jensen smile. “Mkay baby, just go when you’re ready.” Gently, he ground up against Jared’s ass cheek, a soft chuckle escaping his parted lips. “I’m ready when you are.” Actually, he was ready now, but he could wait for Jared.

Jared smiled down at Jensen when he told him to go when he was ready. He was ready right now; he just thought Jensen wanted a little more time to kiss before they got to the real fun. When Jensen ground up against him, Jared’s eyes slid closed as his lips parted on a moan. “Yeah, I can tell,” he moaned before he dipped his head once more and kissed his lover’s lips.

He pulled back soon after, pushing up off Jensen’s chest and turning at the waist, hand gripping the base of his boyfriend’s shaft before slowly lowering himself down onto him. Soft moans and groans broke from Jared’s throat as he sheathed Jensen inside himself, not stopping until Jensen was buried to the hilt. Once he had Jensen all the way inside him, both of his hands came down to rest against Jensen’s chest as his head fell forward, hair flopping down to cover his face.

It felt so good to be with Jared like this, which kind of surprised him since he wasn’t one to ever give up control. But, as with most things in his life now, there was something different about Jared that just made him want to try new things. Probably because he knew that it would be good as long as Jared was in the equation.

When Jared had him buried to the hilt, Jensen moaned as his head pressed back against the pillows, watching his lover from beneath heavy lidded eyes. God, if he thought Jared was hot before, seeing him with his hair all in his face just made him so much hotter; it was taking all Jensen had not to thrust up into Jared before the younger male was ready. His hands came up to run up and down Jared’s arms as he mumbled, “You’re so fucking hot, Jay. Drivin’ me crazy.”

Feeling Jensen’s hands on him, Jared opened his eyes to mere passion-glazed slits. He was overjoyed that he could drive Jensen crazy, even when he wasn’t really doing anything. Huffing out a soft laugh, Jared replied, “Just wait until we actually get going. Then you’ll really be driven crazy.” Slowly, he gave an experimental thrust backwards, moaning when Jensen’s cock hit his prostate. He was definitely ready now.

“Oh God, are you ready, babe?” Jared asked, just wanting to check although he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question. As soon as he received the disbelieving look from his lover followed by the nod, Jared pressed down against Jensen’s chest, making sure not to hurt him too much by using his knees to push off the mattress for the most part, raising himself almost completely off Jensen’s dick before he slid back down.

Moans and groans filled the room as Jared continued to ride Jensen. There was no way he was going to last much longer, having been achingly hard since he asked Jensen to make love to him. And he was setting the pace just right, for both of them if Jensen’s moaning was any indication and Jensen’s cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. Jared was definitely not going to last much longer at this rate. “J-Jen,” he gasped, fingers curling around his lover’s nipples, short blunt nails digging into the flesh. “I’m close.”

The way Jared’s inner muscles were clenching around his achingly hard flesh let Jensen know it wasn’t going to be long before he was cumming inside his lover. His hands on Jared’s hips tightened their grip a little as he moaned in pleasure, his head once again pressing into the pillows. “Yeah, me too baby,” he assured Jared, nodding slightly. “Do it. Cum for me, Jay.” One hand moved to grip the base of Jared’s shaft and began to slide along his lover’s length, using the precum oozing from Jared’s slit to help slick the way.

Once Jensen told him to cum and his hand soon followed, Jared was gone. There was nothing he could have done to stop himself from cumming at that moment, even if he knew it would have caused the world to end. His back arched, body tensing and his nipples pebbling as he felt heat pool low in his belly, balls drawing up close to his body before the first ribbon of cum shot from his cock, wetting Jensen’s hand.

As Jared came, his inner muscles clenched even tighter around Jensen’s sensitive cock sheathed inside him and Jensen was gone, giving a shout of pleasure as he came inside his lover. Moans of joy spilled from both their throats as they rode out the waves of their pleasure.

Jared barely remembered to roll off Jensen before he collapsed, at the last minute making the turn so that he didn’t fall on top of Jensen and hurt him. He was panting out his breaths and he could feel Jensen’s cum dripping out of him and wetting his thighs, but he didn’t care. Right now he was completely sated and ready for a good long nap.

“Mm…” Jensen moaned as he rolled onto his side so that he was facing Jared, hand moving to push his lover’s bangs out of his face. “You were amazing. Not that I’m surprised.” Biting his lip, he stroked the side of Jared’s face with the back of his hand, wondering how the hell he got so lucky. “You know, we should probably eat before we go to sleep.”

Eat? Oh right, Jensen made pizza for them. “Yeah,” Jared answered with a nod. “I’ll get up in a second. Just let me get the feeling back in my legs.” Chuckling, he grabbed Jensen’s hand so he would stop stroking his face, bringing it down to his mouth instead, sucking Jensen’s index finger into his mouth. He could taste himself on Jensen’s finger, which made him wonder if Jensen had been rubbing cum on his cheek. It didn’t much matter; he supposed seeing as how he wasn’t going anywhere.

Slowly, he allowed Jensen’s finger to slip from his lips before he smiled at his boyfriend. “So, how much longer do we have before Tom and the gang gets here with the doctor?” He was kind of worried about meeting Jensen’s sister, scared that she wouldn’t like him or something. Even if she did like him, there was a chance she would blame him for what happened to Jensen, not that he could fault her for that; he was to blame for Jensen getting shot.

Turning at the waist to grab his cell phone, Jensen answered, “About ten hours. We have lots of time. They probably won’t get here until tomorrow afternoon unless they don’t stop for the night. And even if they don’t, they still won’t be here until morning.” He swung his legs off the mattress then before pushing to his feet. “Come on, pizza’s probably cold.”

With a small chuckle, Jared pushed out of the bed as well, shaking his head slightly. “Isn’t pizza better when it’s cold?” he asked, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on before he walked out of the room with Jensen who had just tossed on a pair of sweat pants. This was how it was supposed to be; him and Jensen without having to worry about anyone trying to grab them. Chad was dead and Chris and Steve were off in the Bahamas. Life was good.

Of course, Jared knew he was going to have to tell Jensen where they were sometime soon so they could get caught and shipped off to jail where they belonged, but he figured it could wait until after dinner.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“He should have called by now,” Steve griped as he paced back and forth across the room with his nose stuffed in his phone. It had been nearly a day since they arrived and there was no way it was taking Chad this long to find Jeff. The little weasel couldn’t hide that well. That only left one conclusion in Steve’s mind: something had happened to his adopted brother.

Chris rolled his eyes as he listened to Steve talking, yet again about Chad. He didn’t give a rat’s ass about Chad or what the little fucker was up to right now. “Steve, can you try to be a little less ‘big brother’-like?” Chris asked, shooting a pout towards his lover. “Come over here and lie down with me. You’ve had your face shoved in that phone all damn day. I’m starting to think you love it more than me.”

Chuckling, Steve walked over to Chris before sliding down onto the bed beside him, resting his head on Chris’s shoulder. “Of course I don’t love it more than you, darling,” he teased as he smiled up at his boyfriend. “I’m just a little bit worried about Chad, that’s all. If he didn’t do what he was supposed to, we could be in real big trouble. Especially if he can’t find Jeff and the assfuck decides to squeal.”

As soon as Steve was lying with him, Chris’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend, holding him close as his lips pressed against his temple. “Don’t worry, that won’t happen. It can’t. The only people who know where you and I are staying are you, me, and Chad. So even if Chad doesn’t kill Jeff, there’s no way he can give us up. We got new cell phone numbers and he doesn’t know where we are.” Again, he kissed Steve’s temple, a wide smile forming on his face. “We’re completely safe here. And we’re happy because we’re alone together for a change, there’s nothing up here we need to worry about, and Jensen Ackles is six feet under somewhere. The world is as it should be, sweetie.”

Slowly, Steve nodded, knowing Chris had a point. “Yeah, you’re right. We’re safe here. No one else knows where we are.” Smiling, he snuggled against Chris, eyes closing as he settled in for the night, content to just be with his lover.

**~~**

“The Bahamas?” Jensen asked disbelievingly. “Why the hell would they go to the Bahamas?” That made absolutely no sense to him. Then again, Jensen never had tried to understand the minds of insane criminals unless he was trying to locate someone, which he wasn’t doing now.

Jared shrugged when Jensen asked why Chris and Steve would go to the Bahamas. “Exciting vacation spot?” he suggested as he looked up at Jensen’s face before resting his head back on his shoulder. “I have no idea. All I know is that’s where they went. So, if you want to get them and throw them in the slammer where they belong, then the Bahamas is where you need to be.”

Nodding, Mike chimed in, “It does make sense. The Bahamas happens to be a nice place for a honeymoon and the weather is just right this time of year.” He gave a small shrug before he added, “I’d go to the Bahamas right now if I had the time and money, which it seems Chris and Steve have enough of both.”

A small chuckle worked its way out of Tom when Mike spoke, the other male shaking his head slowly. “Really Mike? A nice place for a honeymoon?” Again, he shook his head. “Dicks don’t care about that stuff. They went there because they thought it was far enough away from everything and they could lie low for a while until all of this shit with Jensen died down. Of course, they don’t know there isn’t any shit because he’s not dead, but still. That’s why they went there.”

Surprised, Mike looked at his boyfriend. “Is that right, Welling?” he asked, knowing that Tom was just trying to be a jerk and put Mike out. They’d had a fight in the car on the way over here about stopping at a motel. Mike said they should to make sure they actually made it there, but Tom refused because he wanted to go make sure ‘Jenny-bean’ was all right. Now, Mike wasn’t jealous of Jensen, or anything, but sometimes it annoyed the hell out of him when Tom got so worked up about the guy. Jensen was a grown man; there was no reason he couldn’t take care of himself for a couple more hours while they stopped for sleep. Plus, he had Jared.

“Yeah, that’s right Rosenbaum,” Tom replied, giving him a look that challenged his lover to argue with him. He was not in the mood to play games with Mike and he was letting him know it.

As Mike and Tom spoke between themselves, Jensen could tell that they were arguing. He didn’t want to be any part of that because every time he got involved, he was always expected to pick a side, which he wasn’t about to do. Instead, he turned to Jared who was falling asleep on his shoulder.

Gently, he shrugged his shoulder, getting Jared’s attention. “Hey baby,” he smiled when Jared’s eyes blinked slowly open. “You want to go to the bedroom and get some sleep?” He knew his lover had been through a rough day, so he couldn’t blame Jared for being tired right now.

When Jensen asked him if he wanted to get some sleep, Jared nodded before slowly pushing up off Jensen’s shoulder, his hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Yeah,” he mumbled as he pushed off the couch. “Are you coming with me?” He was tired as hell, but he would choose sleeping on the couch before he went to their bedroom to sleep alone.

Smiling, Jensen nodded. “Of course I am baby,” he assured him. “You go on in; I’ll be there in a minute. Just gonna put the pizza away and load the dishwasher.”

Jared frowned when Jensen told him he was going to do work right now. “No,” he protested, taking Jensen’s hand and tugging him towards the bedroom with him. “You’re hurt, you shouldn’t be doing that. I’ll take care of it in the morning.” He leaned in and softly pressed a sleepy kiss to the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “Come sleep with me.”

How could he say no to that? “I’m fine,” he assured him with a small shake of his head. “But since you asked so nicely, I’ll let you take care of it tomorrow.” Turning at the waist, Jensen looked at Tom and Mike. “When you two old ladies are done bickering, you can sleep in the spare room. Jay and I are headed to our room to get some sleep.”

“Yeah, make sure that’s all you’re getting Ackles,” Mike warned, not wanting Jensen to run the risk of getting injured any more severely than he already was because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. He just shook his head when his only answer was Jensen’s middle finger flicked up at him. “He better not hurt himself having sex," Mike mumbled mostly to himself although Tom heard him.

**~~**

Jeff pushed the door to Chris and Steve’s house open with determination, not willing to leave until Jared listened to him and forgave him for only trying to do what was best for him. And if Jared couldn’t see that, then he needed some help, because that’s all he was trying to do!

He noticed that the house seemed quiet and just a little eerie because of it. If he wasn’t so worried that Chad or someone was lurking around waiting to scare the pants off him, or worse, he would have called out to see if anyone was there. Instead, he just headed to the basement, figuring they wouldn’t have moved Jared from there.

The sight he was met with, however, kind of scared him a little bit. Jared wasn’t here! Oh God, his brother had been right. Chris and Steve had been playing him all along and Jeff had fallen right into their trap. Now they went and did something to his brother. “Oh God, what have I done?” Jeff whispered to himself, shaking his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

Quickly, he rushed over to the chair Jared had been tied to the last time he had been here. Before he made it there, however, he tripped over something, causing him to go down hard, head smacking off the edge of the chair. Groaning, Jeff pushed himself onto his hands and knees before one hand moved to press against his right temple, coming away bloody.

“Great,” he mumbled before he slowly turned to look at what had caused him to fall. When his eyes landed on Chad’s cold, dead form, Jeff scrambled back with a shriek. What the hell had happened here? His mind raced with different scenarios of what could have gone down, each scenario worse than the next. He finally landed on one that didn’t seem quite so awful; Chris and Steve had taken Jared to a different location and they had to dispose of Chad because he’d disobeyed direct orders and tried to kiss Jared.

Yeah, that had to have been what happened. Whipping his cell phone from his pocket, Jeff called the police. He needed to at least get Chad out of this house. It wasn’t that he liked the guy, or anything, but everyone deserved a proper burial. And if there was any way they could link the murder to Chris and Steve, almost all of Jeff’s problems would be gone. Then he would just have to worry about reconciling with Jared. He hoped that worked out because aside from Jared, he really didn’t have many people in this world.

When there was an answer, Jeff explained there was a body and gave the woman the address. He made sure to not give them his name because he didn’t want them to link him to the crime in any way. The last thing he needed was to go to jail; there was no way he would survive in there. Ending the call, he climbed back into his car before he sped off in the direction of his house. As he was talking to Jared in the basement, he could have sworn he heard a phone vibrating, which meant he could use his father’s phone to call Jensen’s number since Jared’s phone had been broken.

**~~**

It was really awful when the weather was dreary and rainy and there was nothing on television. Chris wanted to know just what he was expected to do on a day like this if he couldn’t watch television. Sighing, he tossed the remote onto the bed beside him, looking towards the bathroom where Steve had disappeared a few minutes ago.

“Steve!” he called, the pout on his face clear in his voice. “Honey, I’m bored! There’s nothing on the damn television and the weather sucks ass today!”

Rolling his eyes, Steve opened the door just as he was tying a towel around his waist. “Well, I don’t know what you want me to do about it, Chris. I can’t make the weather magically change and I sure as hell don’t control what’s on television.”

Chris frowned when Steve answered him. He had been on edge since the other day because Chad still hadn’t called about the job being done. But that didn’t mean Steve had to take his frustration out on him! It wasn’t Chris’s fault Steve’s adopted brother was a douchebag. His hand snaked out and caught Steve’s wrist before he could move too far away, Chris’s ice blue eyes gazing up at his lover.

Slowly, he used his hold on his lover’s wrist to pull himself across the silky sheets on the bed and closer to Steve. “I can think of a few things you can do about it,” he drawled, his voice having gone down an octave with his lust. “ _A lot_ of things, Steve.”

Although he didn’t mean for it to happen, a smile spread across Steve’s lips. “No, not right now,” he answered with a shake of his head as he gently pushed Chris back away from him with his free hand. “I just want to relax for a little bit.”

When Steve pushed at him and told him not now, Chris whined, “But Steve, we haven’t had sex since we got here! What the hell kind of vacation is this if we’re going to be fucking celibate?!” He wanted to relax? Glaring at his lover, Chris argued, “Sex with me always relaxes you. At least that’s what you told me last time.”

Frowning, Steve nodded. “Yeah, I know that Chris. I’m just…I’m not really in the mood right now.” He was worried about his brother. Even if they weren’t blood, they were still family and it was kind of his job to look after Chad. He knew Chris hated Chad and he didn’t understand it because he was an only child, but he could at least try to be a little more supportive.

“Not in the mood?” Chris asked, wondering when exactly Steve had grown a vagina. “Are you serious right now?” When he received a nod as his answer, he scoffed as he shook his head, arms crossing over his chest. “Well, come down here and I’ll _get_ you in the mood.” Pushing up onto his knees, he once again grabbed Steve’s wrist, tugging at him. “You know how persuasive I can be.”

A small chuckle worked out of Steve as he allowed Chris to pull him down onto the bed. “Yeah, I’m well aware of how persuasive you can be, Chris.” He laughed when Chris’s head dipped and his teeth closed around his Adam’s apple, which he had exposed when he saw Chris’s head dipping. “You’re such a horn dog.”

Chris pulled back at the remark, smiling up at Steve. “Ooh, is that a compliment?” he asked with a small chuckle before he dipped his head again and started sucking and nipping his way down Steve’s chest. When he moved to reposition himself, his knee pressed against the remote, turning on the television.

The news reporter’s voice was loud and clear as she told the story she was covering this evening. “Police have been able to identify the body as that of Chad Michael Murray, the adopted brother of one of the biggest mafia leaders in the U.S. So far no suspects have been named and the other residents of the cabin have not been found. Channel 4 News will keep you updated as we learn more about this chilling mystery. I’m Danneel Harris reporting to you live from Bismarck, North Dakota; back to you, Chace.”

Quickly, Steve pushed Chris off him as he scrambled to a seated position, eyes glued to the television. Surely, he must have heard her wrong because there was no way Chad was dead; but there it was on the television screen. Their cabin was behind the reporter and there were paramedics rolling out a gurney with a body bag on it.

Tears formed behind his eyes as he shook his head, willing for all of this to be a dream. Chris saw the way his boyfriend was reacting and quickly turned off the television, wrapping his arms around Steve and pulling him against his chest even as Steve struggled to get away. It wasn’t news to Chris that Steve didn’t like to be comforted so he was ready for the fists that started beating against his chest as he held onto his lover tighter just before the tears rolled down Steve’s cheeks.

“No!” Steve screamed as he continued to beat his fists against his boyfriend’s chest, tossing and turning in an attempt to get out of Chris’s vice-like hold. “He’s not dead! She’s a fucking liar! Chad can’t be dead! He’s supposed to be c-calling us, Chris! We’re buying him t-tickets to Maui, or somewhere e-else; anywhere he w-wants to go, Chris!” He sobbed loudly as he continued to kick and claw at Chris, trying to make him let go.

Finally, after about forty-five minutes, Steve had worn himself out and was more or less calm now, a soft sniffle leaving him every now and then being the only reminder of his grief. Chris still held him tightly as his fingers combed through his lover’s hair, offering up all of the comfort he could. Sure, he had hated Chad most of the time, but that didn’t mean he wanted the guy dead. Especially because he knew what it would do to Steve.

Slowly, Steve turned his head towards Chris so they were looking at one another. “I want them dead, Chris. Padalecki, both of them, this is their fault! But mostly the younger one. He was the one who was in the house with Chad. Somehow, that little prick must have broken loose and got Chad’s gun; there’s no other explanation. Jeff’s too much of a pansy to make a move on Chad.” Swallowing thickly to ward off the new batch of tears threatening to engulf him, Steve mumbled, “We have to go. Right now, we need to pack up and get out of here. I want to kill Jared fucking Padalecki myself. I want to be there when the light goes out in his pathetic eyes and I want him to know who took his life and why.”

Chris’s arms locked their grip around Steve more tightly when the other male tried to get up and leave, shaking his head. “No, you know we can’t risk going back there right now, Steve,” he argued, making sure his lover stayed put. “Especially now with all the news anchors around; they’ll be looking for us! We killed Jensen Ackles; former FBI agent, best guy on the force Ackles. We shot him in cold blood. You know what that means. Those other FBI agents are out for blood, Steve; our blood!”

Although his lover had a point, Steve didn’t have to like it. It was true, though. The minute they stepped back into North Dakota, there would be Hell to pay. But he didn’t care. Jared was going to pay and Steve would go back himself later when Chris was sleeping so Chris didn’t have to risk his ass for this. Steve knew Chris didn’t like Chad and it would be wrong to get him into a bind doing something he didn’t even care about.

So, Steve nodded his agreement, relaxing against Chris. “You’re right. But when this blows over, his ass is mine.” Of course, it was going to blow over a lot sooner than Chris thought because Steve was leaving as soon as Chris was sleeping. “I think I’m just gonna get some sleep. Just…hold me and stay here with me.”

Nodding, Chris repositioned the both of them, arm wrapping around Steve’s waist once he had them lying down, burying his nose in the hair at the nape of his boyfriend’s neck as he kissed the back of Steve’s neck. “Everything’s going to be all right, honey. We’ll make sure he pays for this. Just try to get some sleep; we’ll deal with all of this in the morning.”

**~~**

The sound of his cell phone blaring in his ear brought Jensen out of his sleeping state. Groaning in frustration, Jensen rolled over onto his back and snatched up the phone, squinting at the caller ID. When he saw that it was Gerald, he flipped it open, growling, “What?”

“Jared?" Jeff asked when he heard the man on the other line. It didn’t sound like Jared, but it was pretty early so his brother could have been sleeping.

Blowing out a hot breath, Jensen shook his head although he knew Gerald wouldn’t see it. “Hang on,” he mumbled before rolled back towards Jared, shaking the younger male. “Jay, phone’s for you baby, c’mon take it.”

When Jensen shook him, Jared groaned in protest, hand swatting in the direction of Jensen, or where he thought Jensen was. “I’m tired, leave me alone. I’m not playing you’re little, ‘wake Jared up at five thirty in the morning so he can watch me workout’ game. Go back to sleep!”

Jensen smiled when Jared mentioned one of his favorite games. It was hilarious to watch Jared with his eyes glued on him practically salivating as he worked out. But since this wasn’t about that, Jensen tried again, shoving at Jared. “Take the phone, Jay. I’ll push your ass outta the bed if you don’t.”

He knew Jensen wasn’t kidding and that was the only reason he rolled over and took the phone. “Jerk,” he grumbled before he put the phone to his ear and snuggled against his jerk, arm wrapping around him. “Hello?”

Hearing Jared’s voice on the line, Jeff felt his heart skip a beat. His brother was all right, thank God. He had been so worried about him. “Jared, thank God you’re okay. I went back to Chris and Steve’s house and you weren’t there anymore. But I found Chad and he was dead! I thought something terrible had happened to you! Where are you? Are you all right?”

A deep frown creased Jared’s brow when his brother’s voice sounded through the phone. Quickly, he pushed himself to a seated position, feeling the anger rising in him at just the sound of Jeff’s _fake_ concern, he was sure. “Why the hell are you calling me?” he demanded. “What did I say? I don’t give a rat’s ass what you have to say to me or how much you explain yourself; I don’t want to hear it. Just leave me the hell alone, Jeff!”

Great, Jared was still mad. Winning him over was going to be a little harder than Jeff had originally thought. “No, Jared please just listen to me. Just give me five minutes! I can explain everything and you and I can just get back to the way we were before any of this shit happened. Jay please, you’re the only one in this damn family who cares about me! You can’t leave me!”

As soon as Jared pulled away from him, Jensen knew something was wrong. And when Jared said his brother’s name, Jensen’s theory was just proven. Pushing to a seated position himself, Jensen pressed his body up against Jared’s, frowning when he realized the younger male was practically vibrating with anger. “Give me the phone,” he ordered, holding his hand out for Jared to place the phone into.

After a little bit of hesitation, Jared handed the phone over to Jensen, biting his lip as he listened to Jensen talking to his brother. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Jeff anymore; he couldn’t help but to care. But he was mad at him for what he did. Jared felt hurt and betrayed because his brother, the man whom he looked up to his whole life had handed him over to the bad guys when the going got too rough for him. And Jared didn’t know how to forgive him for that; wasn’t sure he even wanted to forgive him.

“Listen to me, you little prick,” Jensen spat. “Your ass is lucky I didn’t hunt you down and put a bullet in your head for what you did to me. The only reason I didn’t was because you’re Jared’s brother, even if you are a poor excuse for one. You keep calling him and fucking with him, you won’t be so lucky. Am I making myself clear? Stop playing with your father’s phone and forget my number. Next time you think about calling Jared, remember this: I know where you live, I have guns, and I will not hesitate to shoot you. Leave him the hell alone.”

With that, Jensen hung up the phone before tossing it onto the bed beside him. He then wrapped his arms securely around Jared, pulling the younger male into his chest, just holding him. “It’s okay baby, he’s not going to bother you anymore if he knows what’s good for him.” Gently, he pressed his lips against Jared’s temple just before he felt the moisture of Jared’s tears seeping through his T-shirt.

**~~**

The one thing about Chris that had always annoyed Steve was his ability to sleep through a damn earthquake; however, in times like these, that little problem was actually a good thing. He made sure he left a note explaining where he was and why he had to leave like this so Chris didn’t think he had just left him because he didn’t want him anymore.

This was about revenge. And he was going to get it. One way or another, he was going to take out those Padalecki boys and he was going to enjoy every second of it. With another quick kiss to Chris’s slack lips, Steve was out the door and on his way back to Bismarck.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Jensen groaned in displeasure when Dr. Beaver pressed against the incision wound on his chest. “Yeah, that still hurts, you know,” he grumbled, cracking his back as Jim moved his hands away from him.

“You’re just lucky it isn’t infected, kid,” Jim scolded, shaking his head. “In all of my years of medicine, even working with all of those officers at the academy for all those years, I’ve never seen anyone was crazy as you, Jensen. And that’s saying something seeing as how I operated on your father a couple of times.”

Shrugging back into his shirt, Jensen chuckled as he worked the buttons closed once more. “Yeah well Jared was in trouble. What did you want me to do? Just lie there when there was a possibility he could get hurt?” Shaking his head, he answered, “I think you know me better than that, don’t you Jim?”

Again, Jim shook his head before he answered, “Yes, I know you better than that. But if it would have been infected, then I would have dragged you to the hospital kicking and screaming if I had to.” Ever since Jensen was a little boy, he had been a trouble maker, always running around the hospital on the occasions his father had been there and causing the nurses to not do their jobs because they were doting over the Ackles boy. And then when he had hit his teenage years, it got even worse; the young nurses all neglecting their jobs to hit on Jensen. It had been a nightmare in Jim’s opinion because he had to be the bad guy and tell the girls to get back to work.

A wide smile played across Jensen’s lips when Jim told him he would have dragged him to the hospital. “You would have tried. I have no doubt,” Jensen assured him. “But I don’t think you could have done it. I’m not seventeen anymore.” Smiling wider, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling, Jensen slapped a hand over Jim’s shoulder. “Thanks Jim, for everything. I didn’t mean for you to come all the way out here, but…it’s Jared.”

He understood perfectly well, so when Jensen thanked him, Jim just shook his head with a small smile. “Love makes us all do crazy things. Especially you. You’re a nut.” Standing, Jim tossed his instruments back into his medical bag. “All right, come on. You owe me one of your famous bacon and sausage omelets.”

Nodding, Jensen pushed off the couch with a chuckle, walking into the kitchen where Jared and Mackenzie were talking. “Don’t mind me,” Jensen mused with a wave to them both. “I’m just making breakfast. You guys want some? Bacon and sausage omelets.”

When Jensen came into the room, Mackenzie shut her mouth really quick. She had been in the middle of telling Jared about the time Jensen had been about twelve and he had kidnapped the school mascot and bribed the teachers to give him better grades. He was a little delinquent back before he became an FBI agent.

Jared couldn’t help but laugh when he was told about the mascot story, not being able to picture Jensen as a delinquent. After all when they had first met, Jensen had laid down ground rules that he wasn’t allowed to break or else he was put in time out. So yeah, definitely not seeing him as the little juvenile delinquent he must have been.

“Ooh yeah, make me some,” Jared smiled when Jensen told them what he was making for breakfast. “Extra cheese please, babe.” Jared loved Jensen’s omelets. They tasted so great; then again, everything Jensen made tasted great. He loved Jensen’s spaghetti more than anything else.

A small chuckle escaped Jensen when Jared asked for extra cheese. “Yeah, I know how you like them baby,” he assured him with a nod. He had made them enough times to know how Jared liked them, that was for sure. However, just as he was about to start cooking, his phone went off. Frowning, he walked to the counter when he had it laying, eyes widening when he saw what the message said.

His head snapped towards Mackenzie so fast he was surprised he didn’t snap anything. “Hey Mack, you want to make Jim’s breakfast for me? I have to make a call really quick.” When Mackenzie nodded and walked to the stove, Jensen smiled in thanks. “I’ll be right back,” he announced before he went to his room, closing the door behind him.

Quickly, he dialed a number he used to call a lot back in the days he still worked at the station. As he waited for an answer, he searched through all of his drawers and his closet before he found what he was looking for. Finally, there was an answer. “Hey, it’s me. I need your help. Can you meet me at the cabin? You know the one. It’s about three miles off Church Street.” There was a pause as he listened to the man on the other line give him an answer. “Thanks. The door’s gonna be open, just come right in.”

With that, he ended the call before looking at his screen once again. He had a good half hour before the shit hit the fan, so he was pretty sure he could get everything set up in that amount of time. Swinging the door to his room open, Jensen walked out of the room, knocking on the guest room door.

About a minute later, it opened to reveal Mike standing there in blue boxers and a teddy bear T-shirt. “What?” he asked, obviously annoyed by the interruption. He had been so close to getting sex and then Jensen had to go and ruin it!

Pushing his way past Mike and into the room, Jensen stood in the middle of the room looking from Mike and then back to Tom. “Oh sorry guys,” he mumbled, realizing by the look of anger Mike was shooting him and the way Tom’s lips were kiss swollen and red that he had just interrupted their we time. “But this is important.”

He shoved the phone in Mike’s face and showed him what he had been looking at moments earlier. “When I found out they’d left, I put a tracker on their cell numbers and set up this app on my phone. Steve’s coming here and we don’t have a lot of time. If he’s coming to this cabin to get back at Jared for Chad’s death, I want to be ready. I’ve had enough of their shit. I’m taking them out.”

Mike nodded when Jensen explained the situation, supposing that he could forgive the other male for interrupting his and Tom’s we time. And he did apologize, so it was all right. “Okay, what do you want us to do?”

**~~**

A knock sounded at the door, causing Jim to jump slightly. He wasn’t used to people knocking seeing as how he practically lived at the hospital and no one ever knocked there. Sighing, he walked over to the door, opening it. “Can I help you?” he asked the young man standing in the door way.

Nodding, the man answered, “Yes. Can I please talk to Jared? He’s my brother and Jensen broke his phone so I have no way of getting ahold of him. You see, I need to explain something to him and it’s kind of personal, so do you think you can have him come out here?”

Jim was a little skeptical about this, but he knew what Steve and Chris looked like, and this kid wasn’t either of them, so he allowed it. “Yeah, just a minute.” Turning at the waist, he called for Jared before sitting back down on the couch.

As Jeff waited for Jared to come to the door, another man came up behind him. “Excuse me,” the man mumbled before he walked into the house. “Jensen, I’m here!” he called, looking around. “Jim, where’s Jensen?”

Again, Jim turned at the waist, looking at the new arrival. “I’ll be damned. If it isn’t Kerr Smith. How long has it been, kid?” he asked standing and pulling the young male into a welcoming embrace.

“Yeah, it’s been about five years now, huh?” Kerr answered with a smile. “I’ve been careful. After my last visit with you, I didn’t need to be seeing you in that damn hospital again. I’m too young to die.”

Frowning, Jared popped his head from out of the kitchen. “Did you call for me?” he asked before he came completely into the room. He didn’t know who the new man in the room was, but he figured he was welcome if Jim was being so friendly with him.

When Jared asked if he’d called for him, Jim nodded. “Yeah, there’s someone at the door for you,” he explained, pointing to the door.

Jared smile when Jim told him there was someone at the door for him. “Thanks.” He quickly made his way to the door, only to frown when he saw Jeff there. “Dammit, what did Jensen tell you on the phone this morning?!” This was ridiculous! Jeff would risk his life to come here and talk to him when Jared didn’t even want to talk to him!

Quickly, Jeff shook his head. “I don’t care,” he assured him. “I need to talk to you and I just risked my life coming here, so please give me just a few minutes.” He wasn’t sure if his plan would work, guilt tripping Jared into talking to him, but he was about to find out.

Sighing, Jared shook his head. Jeff was right; he had to listen to him for at least a few minutes since he risked his life. “Fine,” Jared answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You have five minutes. That’s it. Start talking.”

As soon as Jeff opened his mouth to speak, the sound of a gun was heard and Jeff’s eyes widened right before blood started pooling at his chest. Jared stood frozen there as his brother fell to his knees in the doorway. His eyes moved from the body to the man who had shot him, widening marginally when he saw Steve.

Just as the shot rang out, Jensen, Mike and Tom were coming out of the room they had been in. Jensen quickly made his way to Jared, noticing that Jeff was on the ground with a bullet in his heart. When he made it to Jared, he grabbed his frozen lover and pulled him out of the way, kicking the door closed and locking it. “All of you go with Mike and Tom to the guest room, there’s a window in there where you all can get out. Kerr, do you have your gun.” When he received a nod as his answer, he nodded back. “Go to the back door and see if it’s locked. Shoot anything that moves!”

The next few minutes seemed to go by in a blur. Jensen shoved the couch in front of the door, grimacing in pain as the stitches in his chest pulled taught, probably some of them snapping if the warm, sticky wetness dripping down his chest was any indication. But he didn’t have time to worry about that right now because Steve Carlson was here and he was looking to avenge his brother’s death, which meant Jared was in danger as far as Jensen was concerned.

Once the couch was in place and Jensen thought he had a few minutes, he grabbed Jared’s arm, practically dragging him into their bedroom. “Kerr, get your ass in here!” he called, waiting for his former work partner to get into the room before he kicked the door closed. “We have to do something about him. I want him out of our lives once and for all.” Looking at Kerr, Jensen asked, “Am I correct in saying this is means for arrest? I mean, unless you _really_ changed the rules in the last six years, I would think I’m right.”

“Are you kidding me?” Kerr asked with a look of disbelief on his face. “Steve Carlson is one of the most wanted men in North Dakota. I take him in and I’ll probably get a damn promotion!” Biting his lip, he looked over at Jared, seeing that the kid didn’t look so great. “Uh, is he okay?”

When Kerr asked about Jared, Jensen’s attention snapped over to his lover. Frowning, he shook his head. “Probably, I don’t know. He’s just in shock, I think. Do me a favor? Run into the bathroom and grab a cool washcloth.” As soon as Kerr went to the adjoining bathroom, Jensen slowly walked Jared to the bed. “Baby?” he asked, kneeling in front of Jared while his hands cupped the younger male’s face. “Are you all right?”

Feeling Jensen’s hands on his cheeks, Jared quickly reached up and held onto Jensen’s hands tightly. “He’s dead, Jen,” Jared mumbled. “I didn’t even see it coming. I was right there Jen, I should have noticed Steve was back there with a gun!”

Quickly, Jensen shook his head. “No, Jay don’t talk like that!” he ordered. “Look at me. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know and there wasn’t anything you could have done to stop it.” Kerr returned to the room then with the cloth, which Jensen took and started pressing against Jared’s face. “Just calm down baby,” he whispered, the hand not pressing the cloth against Jared’s face sliding down his arm and brushing against his hand softly.

“Listen to me,” Jensen muttered, making sure he had Jared’s full attention. “I’m going out there to make sure Steve can’t hurt anyone else. You stay right here. Don’t move. If this door opens,” he started before he handed Jared a gun, “you shoot. Wait for me to tell you that it’s all right to come out before you do, got it?”

Jared shook his head when Jensen handed him the gun. “No, I’m coming out there with you if you’re going out. There’s no way I’m running the risk of losing you too, Jen. I can’t!” What the hell was his lover thinking?!

Why Jensen thought he would be able to get away with getting out of here without an argument was way beyond him. “Look, I have to do this. And I can’t do my job and watch to make sure you’re safe at the same time. Now, I don’t want to have to cuff you to that bed, but I will. You only need one hand to pull that trigger. Am I making myself clear?” He didn’t want to be mean about it, but he needed Jared to understand.

Again, Jared frowned, but he supposed Jensen had a point. “Yeah, all right. Just be careful Jensen, please?” He knew he wouldn’t be able to go on if something bad happened to Jensen. Knew he wouldn’t want to go on and would probably just beg Steve to put a bullet in his head.

Leaning in, Jensen crushed his lips against Jared’s, his tongue instantly pushing between the younger male’s parted lips. There was a chance that he wasn’t going to make it out of this alive, so he wanted to be able to remember the way Jared tasted if that was the case. “I’ll be fine,” he assured Jared even if he wasn’t completely sure about it himself. His eyes quickly shot to Kerr. “You ready to get that promotion?”

A chuckle worked out of Kerr before he nodded. “I’ve been ready for that promotion since the day you left the academy, Ackles.” He turned towards the door then, opening it and walking out. The beating on the door was Steve, he knew so he was sure they had time to plan a little bit before anything bad really happened.

When Jensen was out of the room and had the door closed, Kerr looked back at him and asked, “So, what’s your plan?” He was coming up with nothing and Jensen knew this place better than he did.

He was wracking his brain for something that would work, but he was coming up short. “I don’t want him dead,” Jensen explained. “I want him caught. We’re gonna need him later.” Biting his lip, he thought of possible scenarios that might work; however, before he thought of anything the pounding on the door stopped. Moments later, there was the sound of breaking glass and then the back door opening. “Dammit, I just had that glass fucking fixed!”

Kerr’s eyes widened when Jensen complained about the glass. “I think there are more pressing issues than the glass, Jensen! Like the fact that we’re about to get our asses blown to hell unless we come up with something.”

“Just wing it!” Jensen yelled, jumping over the back of the chair he usually sat in to watch television as he watched Kerr slide up against the wall where he was hidden from Steve’s view until he came in the living room.

It wasn’t long before Steve was in the room, but he didn’t even notice Kerr. He was too busy looking for Jensen and Jared. Pissed off wasn’t even close to how he was feeling right now; when he had seen Jensen, he realized that Jared wasn’t to blame, it was fucking Ackles. They had shot him, but he wasn’t dead, which led him to believe that Mike and Tom were behind this as well. All of them were going down today. And anyone else who got in his way.

As soon as Steve was past Kerr, the officer realized this was going to be a lot easier than he had originally thought. Moving from his hiding space, Kerr used the butt of his gun to knock Steve out – a move Jensen had taught him back when he had been his partner. It really came in handy in certain situations. He chuckled when Steve went down. “Wow that was so easy I’m embarrassed for him.”

Popping up out of his hiding space when he heard the thump of a body hitting the floor, Jensen chuckled. “Well, that’s what happens when you’re blinded with rage. C’mon, let’s get him tied up.”

**~~**

A note; that was all that remained of Steve in the hotel room they had rented. Angrily, Chris crushed the paper explaining why Steve was gone in his fist, wanting to go find his lover and just throttle him for being such an idiot. Before he could think too much on the subject, however, his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he sighed before flipping the phone open.

“Hello?” he answered, glad that Steve was at least calling, which meant he was safe for now.

Smiling as soon as he heard the voice on the other line, he answered, “Hi honey, guess who.”

Chris’s eyes widened when he heard Jensen’s voice. This was impossible; there was no way he was calling him. “You can’t be calling me,” he answered. “You’re dead! We killed you!” This was some kind of sick joke. It had to be.

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen answered, shaking his head. “I sound pretty good for a corpse though, huh?” A small chuckle escaped him at his own joke before he got serious once again. “Listen, here’s the deal Chris. I have your other half and if you want him back, you gotta meet me at the cabin in North Dakota. You know, the one where you tried to shoot me the first time? Yeah, that one. If you come within a reasonable amount of time, nothing bad will happen to Steve.”

When Jensen told him he had Steve and he wanted him to come get him, Chris frowned. There really wasn’t a choice here. It was either stay here and lose Steve forever, or go get him and risk getting caught. “Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll be there in six hours.”

Again, Jensen smiled. “Sounds great. Oh and Chris, come alone. If you try to screw me, I’ll make you watch as I put a bullet in your boyfriend’s head. And no, I’m not bluffing.” With that, Jensen hung up the phone, tossing it onto the chair beside the television before he turned his attention to Kerr. “Get your team ready. We’ll have him in six hours.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

“Jay, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to baby,” Jensen assured him as they stood outside the door leading to the one place Jared dreaded the most. Jensen had given up being a part of the team who brought in Christian Kane to offer Jared support, which sucked but Jared was more important than any case. Even if he had been working on the case since he started working at the academy. Kerr at least got the sonuvabitch and Chris and Steve were working on their trial. But Jensen was damn sure they weren’t getting out for a while.

Slowly, Jared shook his head and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “No, I have to do this. Dad deserves to know about Jeff. You know, before someone else tells him. I think I should be the one to let him know.”

He gently laid a hand on Jared’s shoulder before Jensen nodded. “All right, I understand. I’m here for you if you need me. Did you want me to come in, or do you want to go in alone?” Jensen would understand if Jared wanted to tell him father alone. It wasn’t like Jensen was part of the family or he even cared about Jeff. The only reason he was here was because of Jared.

Shaking his head, Jared answered, “I want you to be there with me. I don’t think I can face him on my own.” He knew his father would never do anything to physically hurt him, or at least he hoped he wouldn’t, but on more than one occasion, he had been verbally abusive and Jared didn’t think he could handle something like that right now.

When Jensen smiled and nodded, Jared knocked on the door before waiting for his father to answer. It didn’t take long for the door to open, Jared’s sister standing in the doorway, her eyes all red and puffy. Frowning, Jared asked, “Megan, what happened?”

“It’s Jeff,” Megan answered with a small shake of her head. “He’s dead Jared! He was shot.” Quickly, she threw herself in Jared’s arms, sobbing into his neck.

How the hell did they already know about it?! Gently, he ran his hand up and down his sister’s back. “Yeah, I know,” he mumbled, brows knit in sadness. “I was there.” Megan pulling back brought Jared’s attention to her more fully instead of the memory of when Jeff was shot.

Her eyes were wide as she looked Jared over. “Oh my God Jay, are you all right?” Megan asked, hands moving over her brother’s chest and face. “Were you hurt? No one said anything about you being there when it happened!”

Smiling softly, Jared shook his head. “No, I’m fine. Jensen made sure I stayed safe. Uh, how did you find out about Jeff?”

A small frown creased Megan’s brow when she answered, “Misha got a call from the reporter who is covering the case. Uh, Danneel Harris, I think she said her name was. And when Misha found out, he came over here and told Dad. They’re in the lobby if you want to go talk to him. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

Jared gave her a small smile when Megan told him their father would be happy to see him. He really doubted it, but he did want to talk to his father. Although Jeff was an asshole and made his life a living hell these past few months, he had introduced him to Jensen, more or less, so he did deserve a proper good bye.

Slowly, he made his way to the lobby, walking in just as Misha was pouring his father a shot of scotch. “Jared!” Gerald called, waving him into the lobby. “Come on in here, my boy!” He took the scotch from Misha before he thanked him and waved to the chair beside him. “Have a seat, Jared.”

Although he didn’t want to have a seat, he knew his father would be insulted if he didn’t, so Jared took a seat. He couldn’t believe that his father was in here having a scotch, the alcohol he popped open for celebrations only, right after his son died, but he tried not to understand the older male. It would only make him lose his mind. “So, you heard about Jeff; when’s the funeral?”

Shrugging, Gerald answered, “I haven’t figured it out yet. But there are more pressing issues that we need to discuss, Jared. Now, I need you to go upstairs and get dressed into something more presentable. Sandra is upstairs and I have a date planned for the two of you.” Smiling, Gerald explained, “I heard the news that Steve Carlson and Chris Kane have been caught and I knew Jensen would be bringing you back since you have burdened him enough over the last few months, so I called Sandra.”

When Gerald explained that Sandy was upstairs, Jared frowned more deeply, shaking his head. He and Sandy had been out a few times before. She was a nice girl and she was gorgeous, but he just wasn't into her. Not that he could ever tell his father that because he'd have a fit if he knew his son was gay. But Jared had told Sandy and she was happy for him, so he didn't think she was really here on her own free will, either since she was secretly dating some other guy whose name Jared couldn't remember. “Are you serious?” he asked. “My brother was just murdered, your son, and you’re in here celebrating?! What the hell kind of a father are you?!”

“Oh, you know as well as I do that Jeff was a fuck up and he had it coming. And when did you grow a back bone, son?” Frowning, he added, “I don’t like it. Now get your ass upstairs and get dressed. Sandra will be ready in ten minutes to leave and you better look nice!”

The way his father behaved was absolutely unbelievable! Standing, Jared said, “No, I will not be going upstairs and changing. I’m leaving. Sandy can just find someone else because I’m in a fucking relationship with someone I love! You’re not a matchmaker!”

Quickly, Gerald moved from his seat and grabbed Jared’s shirt. “You listen to me, you pathetic little puke. Sandra is leaving here in ten minutes and you _will_ be leaving with her. She’s an important part of this city and with you on her arm, it’ll raise our status to grand heights! Now get upstairs and do as I told you!”

Jensen had been talking with Megan a while about her brother and how he had gone down a hero and all that; even if it wasn’t true, it still made her feel good, which was a plus. He then excused himself when he heard yelling, Jared yelling. If Jared was yelling, it probably meant he needed him.

Never in a million years did he think he would have walked in on what he did. Gerald had Jared by the shirt and was yelling in his face about meeting some girl. Hell no; Jensen wasn’t just going to stand by while Gerald tried to set Jared up with a girl whom, by the look on Jared’s face, Jared didn’t even want to meet.

Just as Gerald raised his hand to hit Jared, Jensen grabbed his forearm and shoved him away from his boyfriend. “Hey! Who the hell do you think you are, huh? You don’t ever raise a hand to him, do you hear me? I don’t care if you’re his father, or if you’re the fucking president, you don’t touch him! Am I making myself clear?!”

He couldn’t believe it. In all his years living in this house with Gerald, he had never raised a hand to him. Yet here he was now, ready to hit him. His eyes squeezed closed and he was ready for the blow, but it never came. Instead, he was abruptly released and Jensen was standing in front of him.

Heat filled Jared’s body as he listened to Jensen sticking up for him. He knew there was a reason he loved Jensen so damn much. And the look on his father’s face was just a bonus. It was very possible that Gerald Padalecki had never been talked back to in his entire adult life. Well, there was a first time for everything and he was just glad he was here to see it.

When Gerald was pushed back away from his son, he frowned, gasping as his eyes widened in shock. Jensen Ackles had shoved him?! “Just what do you think you’re doing, boy?!” he asked, furious. “How dare you touch me!” Straightening up, he fixed his suit jacket. “I won’t be needing your services anymore, Mr. Ackles. You are free to go.”

“I’m not here for you,” Jensen assured him. “I’m here for Jared. Moral support because he figured you’d be acting like an asshole.” Looking back at Jared, he cupped the younger male’s cheek. “Are you all right, baby? He didn’t do anything before I got here, did he?”

Hearing Jensen call Jared “baby,” both Gerald and Misha’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. Suddenly, it all made sense in both their heads. Jensen didn’t want to be Misha because he was with Jared and Jared didn’t want to be with Sandra because he was with Jensen. “I am paying you good money to protect him, Mr. Ackles!” Gerald hollered. “Not corrupt him! Now, I demand that this little fling of yours end immediately before I make your life a living hell.”

Jensen turned on Gerald when he told him that he was going to make his life a living hell. “Oh, I’d like to see you try, Gerald. You see, Jared’s a grown man and if he wants to be with me, then you have no say in it. But hey, by all means, try to break us up. See how fast it pushes your son away. And then see how fast I make your life a living hell. And trust me when I tell you, you do not want to be on my bad side.”

Again, Gerald’s eyes widened like saucers, unable to believe Jensen of all people was talking to him like this. Meanwhile, Misha had to cough in order to hide his laugh. He knew Jensen wasn’t the type to take any shit from anyone and that included Gerald Padalecki.

Slowly, Jared reached out and took Jensen’s elbow. “Come on Jen,” he mumbled, shaking his head as he tugged his boyfriend to the door. “He’s not worth it. We’re leaving. And let it be known Dad, that when I walk out that door, I’m walking out for good. You’re not going to see nor speak to me again. Today, what you almost did to me, that’s enough. I’m twenty years old and I don’t have to take this shit anymore.”

As he continued walking, he added, “I’m with Jensen, and there’s nothing you can do to change that. We’re in love. Oh, I wanted to thank you for that, by the way; you hired Jensen to annoy the hell out of me when really, you hooked me up with my soul mate. So thank you.” Sighing, Jared stood at the door, which Jensen was holding open for him. “Good bye Dad.” With that, Jared was out the door, closing it behind him.

His body was practically vibrating with anger as they walked down the hall and to his car. “Who the hell does that man think he is telling you who to date and what you can and can’t do?!” Jensen bitched, slamming the car door behind him. “I swear to God Jared, if you hadn’t grabbed me when you did, I was going to sock him. Fucking idiot. Are all rich bastards like this?”

Shrugging, Jared answered, “Yeah for the most part. I mean, you got lucky with me. I never wanted to be part of that crowd. You don’t make friends, well not real friends, when you’re a rich kid, so I didn’t flaunt my money around. Well, not unless my father was around; then there was no hiding the fact that I was loaded because he used his money to get whatever he wanted.” A wide smile came to his lips before he looked over at Jensen. “You were really going to hit him? For me?”

“Actually, I was just going to hit him because he was a dick, but mostly for you,” Jensen answered with a one-shouldered shrug. “When I walked in there and saw his hand raised like he was going to hit you, he’s lucky I didn’t pull out my gun right there and shoot him.” Gently, he cupped Jared’s cheek before he assured him, “No one touches my Jared and gets away with it.”

Another wide smile came to Jared’s lips when Jensen called him his Jared. His hand covered Jensen’s and he answered, “I know that. I mean, the last person who touched me got a bullet between his eyes. I think I know who to go to if I ever have a problem with someone.” Slowly, Jared leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Jensen’s lips. “So, where to now? Do you have one of those cabins of yours in some romantic vacation spot?”

Jensen scoffed at Jared’s question, shaking his head. “Who do you think I am, Bill Gates? I only have cabins in select areas where I know I’m going to be with clients because they’re hidden and out of the way. Easy to hide people there.” Starting the car, Jensen explained, “We’re actually going to a party Mike and Tom are throwing. They have one every year around this time, and they’d probably kick my ass if I wasn’t there. Usually, they try to hook me up while I’m at these things, but they promised to leave me alone this year. Said they had a new project; Kerr.” Smiling wide, Jensen chuckled, “He’s going to just love this, I’m sure.”

Slowly, Jared nodded. ”All right, that sounds exciting. As long as they don’t try to hook you up with anyone because I can be a little possessive. I’ll be giving my bitch face, as you call it, to everyone who even looks at you if that’s the case.” Smirking, he added, “And then I’ll go kick Mike and Tom’s asses, which will probably mean you never getting invited to a party they have again unless you leave me at the house.”

“Oh yeah?” Jensen asked with a smile. “You think you can kick Mike and Tom’s asses? They cheat, you know. One will tag team with the other and before you know it, you’ve got Mike on the ground and then you have a very angry Tom on your back pulling your hair and biting whatever part of you he can reach." Shuddering, he assured Jared, “It’s not pretty.”

Jared laughed loudly at this, shaking his head. “Yeah, that is cheating. Just make sure they know you’re all mine now and I’m not willing to share. They can do whatever they want to Kerr, but you’re mine.” Cupping Jensen’s cheek, Jared smiled. “I love you, Jen.”

When Jared cupped his cheek, Jensen moved his hand and caught Jared’s in his own, pressing a kiss to the younger male’s knuckles. “Love you too, Jay.” Releasing Jared’s hand, he smiled. “Now get your seat belt on before you get me pulled over.”

Laughing once more, Jared did as he was told, sitting back after he grabbed his sour fruit roll-up


End file.
